There's Something About Us
by Lachelle92
Summary: Tai and Sora are best friends. But as they get older, things change...and so do feelings. Contains other couplings as well. Review if you'd like, I'm all for contructive criticism!
1. Chapter 1: And so it begins

**Hello. I wrote this because I feel Tai and Sora are a better couple. I felt this when I was a kid, and I feel the same way now. I realize in the end that Sora and Matt got together, but it doesn't mean i have to like it or agree with it. Actual Canon can suck it. Ah well. I suppose that's why we all have fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. The majority of the story is based on the storyline.**

Tai Kamiya, age six, was going to soccer practice. That day was the day he was going to meet his teammates, and he was very excited. His mother held his hand firmly, like she did when she was taking Tai to his first day of Kindergarten.

"Mom!" Tai whined. "You're squeezing my hand!"

"Sorry, Taichi, I'm just nervous. First day of school, and now first day of actual league soccer. What if you get hurt?" Mrs. Kamiya sighed. "Soccer is a dangerous sport, and you could get boo-boo's, and..."

While Mrs. Kamiya was rambling on, Tai caught sight of the field, where he was to meet his team. He quickly became loose of his mother and ran over to the field. His teammates were all looking up to a young man with glasses, all accept one, who happened to be a girl.

"Welcome to the first day of soccer practice." The man said happily. "My name is Coach Andy. I have a good feeling that this is going to be a good team."

"Yeah!" one tall boy shouted. "Except we have a _girl _on the team!"

Coach Andy gave the boy a stern look. "Timo, that comment really was not needed."

Tai glanced over to the girl Timo was talking about. She had auburn eyes and reddish-brown hair, and looked rather appalled at Timo's comment.

"Now, for today's practice, we are going to play a soccer game! We have exactly twelve people, so we're going to split up in six. Go ahead and do that, and the game will begin!"

Tai ended up being on the same team as the girl and Timo. Timo sneered at the girl, but stopped after a glare from Coach Andy.

The girl ended up being very good, and out of the eight points scored, she scored three. Tai scored the other three, Tim scored one, and another boy named Cyan scored the last.

"Nice job, Sora!" Coach Andy cried out happily. Sora smiled, and gave the coach a high five.

Tai, now knowing her name, said good job as well. Sora smiled at him, and practice ended.

"I can't believe a _girl _is doing better than me." Timo said to Tai. "Girls in soccer are so stupid."

"No they're not!" Tai exclaimed. "She's doing good, really!"

"Whatever Tai. Go over and join your girlfriend."

Tai blushed. "She's not my girlfriend."

While everyone was leaving to their cars or families, Timo "accidentally" tripped Sora, who started to tear up. Tai helped her up, then turned to Timothy.

"Why did you do that for, you big jerk?" Tai asked angrily.

"Calm down! It was just an accident."

"No it wasn't! Quit being a jerk, just because she's a better soccer player than you!"

Timo turned red and walked away. Tai turned to Sora.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Sora replied, giving a half smile.

"Anytime! I think you're a good player, no matter what those jerks say." Tai rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Tai. I think you're good, too."

Tai looked around to see who was left, and it was only Mrs. Kamiya chatting away to Coach Andy, as well as Sora and Tai.

"Where is your mommy?" Tai asked.

"I walk home, 'cause my mommy is too busy too get me now."

"My mommt and I'll walk back with you!" Tai jumped up excitedly. "Hey, wanna play volleyball with the soccer ball for a while? My mom talks forever and eternity....whatever that means."

Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi became best friend that night. They both always hung out after practice at the park, and even met up at the park whenever they had no practice. Sora came over to Tai's to play video games, and Tai came over to Sora's to draw and sometimes have dinner. When school started for Grade 1, the two had the same teacher, and almost became inseparable.

The night after the strange destruction at Highton View Terrance (which we later find out was between Greymon and Parrotmon) , there was a knock on the Tai's door. His mother told him to never open the door, especially late at night, but the Kamiya parents and Kari were not home, and he decided that night it wouldn't matter. The knock on the door was Sora, holding a blanket. Sora had been upset earlier because he had puked in her hat, but now she looked frightened.

"Tai, I don't care if you puked in my hat, I'm scared! My mom is has not been home."

Tai let Sora in, and closed the door behind her. "Whaddya mean, Sora?"

"My mom has not been home since this morning. My babysitter left, and I've been by myself since dinnertime. I'm scared, and what if my apartment almost falls apart again?"

"Sora, do you want to just stay the night here tonight? My parents will be back soon, and will let you. And they can find your mommy, too!"

Sora nodded, then started to cry.

"Don't cry!" Tai assured. "You're just tired. That's what Mommy tells me when I cry. Here, you can have my bed tonight!"

Tai led Sora to his room, and to the bunk where he slept. "Where are you going to sleep, Tai?" she asked.

"I can just take Kari's spot. She sometimes sleeps with mom and dad anyway. She still wets the bed sometimes, too."

Sora giggled, then glanced at Tai. She then looked out the sky, which had the perfect view of stars. "Come up here and look at the stars with me, Tai!"

Tai climbed up the bed, and saw the view. The sky was very dark, and the stars were very aluminous. Tai then wondered about his hero, the thing that called itself "Greymon". He frowned, and Sora asked him what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing. And Sora?"

"Huh?"

"....I really didn't mean to puke in your hat."

"I'll get you back for that, loser."

Sora punched Tai in the arm, and laughed. They soon both fell asleep on the bed, Sora drooling on Tai. (I suppose she did get her payback.)

**So this is only the beginning. If it sounds rushed, sorry. I was going for the Forrest/Jenny-early-kid relationship. I think the other chapters will be better. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pre Camp

**I want to let you all know that although I have seen some of the sub version, I am mostly familiar with the english dub. Some things aren't accurate, and I know Matt and Tk didn't really know Tai prior to camp. But in this fic they kind of did, along with Joe. I do not own digimon, and enjoy :)**

Sora was very excited find out that she was going to the same summer camp as her friend. After she found out, she told Tai, who was equally ecstatic.

"Tai, we're definitely sitting together." Sora said the day before they left to camp. They were at the park, along with a tall blonde named Matt and his little brother, T.K. They didn't know a lot about Matt and T.k, and apparently Matt went to the same school as they did. Tai had noticed Matt and his brother at the park and heard Matt talking to T.K. about the camp, and asked if they were going to the same one. Besides that, they didn't talk much.

"Will you sit next to me, Matt?" T.K asked. Matt nodded, then started to pick grass. The two brothers lived in separate homes, and almost never saw each other as much as they did a long time ago. Tai knew Matt wanted to make this trip less awkward than it already was for him already, and he also knew Matt probably loved his brother very much.

"Guys, do you think this camp will have a lot to do?" Tai asked, to avoid silence.

"I would hope so." Matt replied, not really knowing what else to say. After another moment of an awkward silence, Matt announced it was time for him and T.K. to go home.

"Bye!" T.K. waved happily. Matt just gave a nod and told T.K. to come on.

"He seems a bit quiet." Sora said.

"Yeah, and full of himself."

"I don't see where you get that!" Sora laughed.

When the best friends walked home, Sora brought up something very odd.

"Tai, do you every get weird feelings?"

Tai stopped walking and looked at Sora, his brown eyes filled with concern.

"Weird feelings?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean feeling that something...well, different...is going to happen. Like, something that is way above what we would expect to happen."

Tai looked ahead. "I have weird feelings, sure. But it ends up being nothing too big. Like, you know, that I'll loose a soccer game, or that I'll throw up eating moms food again."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Maybe it's just excitement. Maybe..."

The two walked in silence for the rest of the way, until they arrived at Sora's home. Sora thanked Tai and started to walk in, when Tai blurted out, "Hey Sora?!"

Sora turned around to see a blushing Tai, half looking up and at Sora.

"Well, um...we're still sitting next to each other, right?"

Sora nodded. "Right!"

"Great. So see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes Tai. Goodnight."

"Oh, right...GOODNIGHT!"

Sora closed the door, shook her head, and smiled.

And when Tai was just down the hall from his apartment, he started skipping. He was still smiling when Mrs. Kamiya scolded Tai for not being home earlier to get some rest and start packing, and she ended up having to pack. And he even have a kiss on the cheek to Kari.

"What are you happy about today?" Kari asked.

"Tomorrow is just going to be great, that's all."

**Ok, so this chapter wasn't that great. But it should be better next time. This was kind of an introductory to the camp.**


	3. Chapter 3: Games and Snowflakes

**Hello. I'd just though I'd let you all know I am taking this story to a new approach. I am doing different P.O.V'S in first person. While some people do not like this method, I feel, with how I envision my story, that this will make it a lot better. But that's for me, personally. If it doesn't go too hot, I could always change it...maybe. Oh yeah, and I also do not own Digimon.**

_Tai_

I turned to Matt, a huge grin on my face. "I think we should assemble a game of Would-You-Rather."

Matt looked at me back. "With who? Joe would just call us disgusting, Izzy would say we're irrational, and Mimi would just squeal like a pig the whole time."

I laughed. "That makes it even better."

It was the second of summer camp, and it was after lunchtime. Camp food has never been the best, so if we had played soccer right after, we'd probably throw up. So Matt and I headed back to the cabin where some people we were grouped with were at. Matt and I started talking more, so that was making things less awkward.

"Alright, Matt, how about a game of Would you Rather, just between me and you, then?"

"Alright." Matt gave a small smile. "Can I go first?"

"Sure. But you'll never out question me, the WYR champion!"

"Ha ha, alright. Would you rather eat Joe's boogers, or take a bath full of waste for three days straight, without getting out?"

Matt laughed as I felt my face tighten up.

"Ewwww! Seriously, Matt? What kind of waste?"

"That's easy...POOP!"

I started laughing. "Neither!"

"You have to choose, Tai!"

"Ugh....boogers, I guess."

We started giggling, and I thought, "So Matt DOES have a sense of humor!" Then I tried coming up with a more disgusting one. When I decided, I looked around, and then asked: "Would you rather fall off a cliff outside our cabin, and then land on jagged rock with snake poison painted on the top, or would you rather...parachute into a hot, active volcano?"

As Matt tried to hold back his laugh, Izzy walked by us.

"If you choose the volcano, it would most likely be a quick death, seeing how you would disintegrate..."

I frowned. "Izzy, this is Matt's question!" I said, annoyed.

"No, he has a good point." Matt replied. "I'll go ahead and choose the volcano. Thanks for saving me."

"Thanks a lot, Izzy!" I exclaimed. "The first one took me forever to make up!"

"That's just your lack of creativity." Izzy smiled. I glared back, but started to laugh soon after.

"Hey!" Matt looked up. "I got one! This is going to be priceless!"

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "I bet not!"

"Oh really, Tai?"

"Yeah, really!"

"Okay." Matt cleared his throat, then began. "Would you rather kiss Mimi or Sora?"

"I..."

My face suddenly felt warm, and my mouth was opening and closing. I tried to avoid Matt's face, which held a look of victory on it, and glanced over to where Izzy was. But even Izzy was looking back, like he wanted to know the answer as well.

"I...well, um..."

"C'mon, Tai! King of WYR! Champion!" Matt taunted me in a friendly, playful way. But it was really not helping. "Mimi or Sora?"

I tried then to look cool, so after adjusting my goggles, then putting my arms behind my head, I said, "I'm only eleven. The champ does not need to worry about kissing girls."

"Aw, come on, Tai! Answer the question. No way out, remember?"

"Yeah, but...I mean, Mimi is pretty and all...and Sora is my best friend...but..."

"Tai, you're making this harder than it has to be." Matt sighed.

"Yeah!" Izzy agreed. I looked over at Izzy, then said, "Oh yeah? Who would _you _choose to kiss then?"

"The question was not intended for me, my friend."

I jumped up, my face feeling warmer than ever.

"Well, you interrupted my last question, so why not just get into the game?"

"Dude, Tai, it's just a game." Matt got up too. " Chill out. I can just find a different question, really."

Now I felt like a total jerk. Why do I get so excited about things, all the time! But before I decide to apologize to anyone, I gotta express my opinion.

"No, I'll answer. I'd rather kiss none, girls have cooties! There!"

"Really lame, Tai." Matt smiled. I just gave a half grin, but inside, I was rather upset.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going outside for a while. You know, I think I'll rest on that one tree."

I walked out the cabin, my face still hot. Why was that question so hard to answer? I mean, I know it was just a question, just a silly game, but I felt so...embarrassed. When I laid on the tree, I began to think about it even more. Lets see, there is Mimi, and there is Sora. I never really talked to Mimi, but she seemed prissy. Sora had the same interest, has been my best friend for five years, and...was she pretty? I thought about Sora's eye color. It was rare, or at least I hardly ever see people with auburn eyes. And her face...well, it was always beaming with hope. My mom did used to call her "Little Miss Sunshine." And not to forget her personality, which got me attached to the first place...attached?

Suddenly, my stomach had weird...feelings. Like turning, or flying. Sora really is pretty. Actually, she is beautiful. But...

"She's your friend, Tai Kamiya!" I said out loud. "Your best friend! Just your friend." Tai then slowly grinned. "She's alright...for a girl!"

I happily closed my eyes, and began dreaming, when suddenly, I felt something wet drip on me. I opened my eyes to see a snowflake fall down.


	4. Chapter 4: The Love You Save

**FYI, some things I write...type, may be part of an actual episode, with actual dialogue. But if some if not exact or if I add extra things (which I will sometimes), don't chew my head off. It's a fan fiction, darlings. And since this is a digimon fic, I assume you all watched digimon and know who the characters are. I do not own Digimon.**

_Sora_

The Digiworld, for sure, had made all us somewhat change...dramatically. Joe had became a bit more, well...stricter and fussy. He'd even had a few panic attacks, poor guy! And Mimi, I'd started to become close to her...but she really was kind of vain. Palmon had started putting sense in Mimi, though. Matt was starting to come out of his quiet, loner self, but he's still acting like he has skeletons in his closet. Like there's something really bothering him...maybe he was just worried about T.K. Izzy was showing us his smart side, for sure, but got a bit carried away with his computer, at times making him grumpy. Me, I just had became more paranoid. And Tai...not exactly the Tai I thought I knew at home.

Before we all got split up, and Tai disappeared into the sky with the newly evolved MetalGreymon, Tai and I...well, our relationship went up and down. Tai bears the crest of courage. We found out about crest and our Digivices after some hologram man named Gennai told us it was important. And since he's well, like...the leader, he's really pressing down on it. Tai started feeding Agumon all our food so he could Digivolve strong, and protect us from this crazy Elvis-Impersonating Digimon monkey, named Etemon. Etemon finally trapped us in this coliseum, and Greymon was being defeated. He wanted to go out there, and I tried stopping him. I didn't want Tai hurt.

Then, Tai said the first words that kind of stung: "Why don't you mind your own business, Sora?"

I didn't let it show I was hurt, but I really was. Mind my own business? I was trying to stop the dope from being hurt!

He later apologized, but then, he started being immature. Izzy, Joe, Tai, and I went into a pyramid base where we thought my crest was. He was messing around with Etemon's henchmen, and I became angry.

"You could have got us captured, Tai!" I yelled angrily as me, Joe, Izzy, and Tai were walking down pyramid corridors. "You're so immature."

Joe tried to quiet us, but Tai responded.

"Relax, Sora. Gee, get a grip...who made you the queen of the fun police?"

I tightened my fist. "Yeah, fun! I'm sure being caught is a blast."

We stopped talking after a while after that, until we found this digimon named Datamon, who supposedly was a prisoner of Etemon. He promised he would reveal where my crest was...but he ended up kidnapping me.

As he took me and Biyomon away, I started shouting for Tai. "Help me!"

"Sora!" I heard him yell back.

Datamon took me into a room, where he was trying to make a copy of me. Then...Tai! He found me!

"Hold on, Sora!" he ran towards me, after at first being confused with my clone Datamon made.

The floor suddenly closed in, and I was falling...I screamed, and he caught me.

"Sora, hold on! I got you!" Tai was grimacing, but he still was looking me in the eyes. "I'm not going to let go!"

Datamon tried separating our hands, but failed when Biyomon Digivolved to Birdramon, and rescued Tai and I. We escaped while the pyramid was collapsing, but Etemon still was at it!

Agumon Digivolved to Greymon, and Tai went right by his side.

"Tai, no!" He was going to get hurt, I just knew it. And then...he was sucked up. With Etemon. My heart sank. Did he...

"Tai!" I yelled. "Come back!" Please.....

Our group discussed what could of happened later on. To me, nobody seemed to want to look. I knew I was wrong, but it just seemed like that at the time.

So Biyomon and I went to look out for them by ourselves.

One night, Biyomon and I made a fire. Biyomon went to go look for fish, and I just stared at the orange blaze.

"Where could he be?" I asked myself. "He saved me...and he seemed like he really cared. What if it's my fault?"

"How could any of this be your fault?" Biyomon had heard me, and stood right next to me. "It's not, Sora."

"It's because I'm stupid, Biyomon. If we were never captured by Datamon..."

"Etemon still would have turned big! And Tai, you know him...he's kind of thick-headed, and he's brave! He still would of went after Etemon!"

"I split up with the group, too. And now everybody is looking for people. I'm so dumb! Why did I do that? They all must really hate me now...must really think super low of me."

Tears started to well out of my eyes. Why did I do that? Why? I never felt so low in my life.

"Sora, don't be sad!" Biyomon nuzzled me with her beak. "Everything will be fine. We're going to find everyone, and everything will be okay."

"Everything won't be okay, Biyomon. I'm just a nuisance."

The reason I was so upset? Some Digimon named Demidevimon let me down. He told me how it was. He teased my about having the crest of Love.

"And what's so funny about that?" I had asked him, feeling offended.

"You just think you're _so _hot. But guess what? You'll never be able to make the crest grow. Never!"

My heart suddenly fell. What if he was right? What if I have no love? Maybe he was right. My mom was mad at me for basically being the way I was. And I end up messing everything up.

I eventually started helping the others out. I found them, and tried giving them advice. Like when Agumon was about to eat a very dangerous mushroom. And when Mimi refused to sing. And when the same jerk who told me I was basically worthless kept making Joe mess up at some diner he and Matt were captive at. But who am I kidding, I thought. They're better off without me.

_Tai_

When we saw Birdramon in the air, my heart skipped a beat.

"That must mean Sora is nearby!" I exclaimed happily. Sora had been the last we had not found, and I was so worried. I ran after Birdramon after she helped finish off Flymon, and eventually, I was getting the hint Sora was trying to get away. When Matt and I cornered her, I started to feel upset.

What if she was running from me? What if I was the reason why she kept running? I was kind of acting like a jerk lately...but was I that bad?

"Sora, what's wrong?" I finally asked, after Biyomon convinced her to talk.

She looked up at me. "I know about everyone's crest."

She told everyone about their crest, and then she said hers was the crest of Love.

"That's the perfect crest for you, Sora!" I said, trying not to sound too obvious.

Then...she freaked on me!

"No it's not! You're wrong! Don't even say that, Tai, it's not like me at all!"

"But Sora, it is like you! You're always thinking about everybody else!"

"No way! I don't care what happens to everyone else! The truth is, _you _don't know the first thing about me!"

I felt sad. I don't know the first thing about her? We've been friends...best friends...since we were six....what's happened? Did I honestly do something wrong?

Sora seemed like she suddenly realized what she said too, because she looked down and said, "I'm sorry, Tai."

"Sora? What's the matter?"

"It's just because my crest...it won't grow. I don't have any love."

After that, I started trying to joke around with her, but that didn't help. I swear...I'm such a jerk sometimes. So Sora told her about what DemiDevimon said. Then she told a story about soccer and how her mom wouldn't let her go. Which surprised me, because Mrs. Takenouchi always seemed pretty nice. But I understood her pain, because I love soccer just as much. When she finished, she looked down for a moment, then said "That's how I know he was not lying when he said I grew up not knowing what love is."

Suddenly, Sora let out a cry and held her crest up, as if she was about to throw it...

The next thing I did was grab her arm. At first, I didn't understand why. Maybe I wanted her to know everything was a lie. Maybe I wanted her to know that she really was a loving person. Maybe it was because I couldn't stand seeing her put herself down like that.

"Sora, _stop it!"_

"_Let go!"_

"_None _of those things he said was true. You shouldn't believe a word from that loser DemiDevimon! He's just a creep that's trying to hurt you!"

Sora then started crying. Really hard.

"Don't cry, Sora!" I looked over to Matt for help. "Matt, help me! I don't know what to do when she starts blubbering!"

"Just let her go, Tai. She'll be okay."

Agumon looked at Gabumon. "Boy, Matt's like a real grown up!"

I couldn't believe it. Just let her go? She was obviously sad!

T.K then thanked Sora for helping him, which made her stop crying. Biyomon then told Matt they were there at some restaurant. But that made me confused.

"You didn't have to hide from us, Sora. We were all worried."

"Sora needed to be by herself." Biyomon said. "Please understand."

I glanced at Sora, then looked down. I just still felt...guilty.

Finally, Joe, Izzy, and Mimi caught up. T.K had made Sora feel better, and she apologized to everyone. We decided to stay at that spot to rest, but I still needed to talk to her...alone.

Sora was picking at grass when I sat next to her. "Hey Sora?"

She looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"When you were gone..." I paused, then started picking at the top of my shoe. "We were way worried. And I started to feel a bit...well...like, guilty."

Sora looked at me for a while, then started picking at the grass again.

"Why is that?"

"I know I've been a jerk. I hate that I have. I really do. This is all, just....new, I guess. And that's not an excuse, but...sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"Tai, it wasn't you that made me like this. Even though you were a blockhead during this whole adventure."

She said the last part teasingly, which made me smile.

"I guess I got to work on that, huh?"

Sora glanced at me. "Yeah...I guess so."

That night, DemiDevimon attacked Biyomon and brought a new friend, one that will continue being a pain....Myotismon. He was similar to a vampire. Biyomon eventually digivolved, into Birdramon. When Birdramon became injured, Sora shouted out that she loved her. Then she digivolved again...to Garudamon! She saved the day, too. And you know what? I actually felt proud.

"I felt something!" I told Sora, after we were all far away from Myotismon. "I guess it was your love shining through!"

"I felt something, too." Joe added. "It made me feel uncomfortable."

"Love shouldn't make you feel like that." T.K said.

Mimi agreed, then said "I know what made you feel uncomfortable." She pulled out some bean-looking things. "It was these."

So we all laughed. I couldn't really ask for a better group of friends. And I was glad I...we got Sora back.

But our troubles in the Digiworld were far from over.


	5. Chapter 5: Clash of Friendship

**Guess who does not own Digimon? I don't! And for further info, I in no way hate Matt, despite what some may think.**

_Tai_

This was far worse than I even imagined. The Digiworld in complete chaos? Kari, who turned out to be the 8th digi destined, and the rest of us just returned back from Earth after leaving a while ago before. Myotismon made our world chaotic, but we defeated him. That DemiDevimon was as good as gone too! Matt and I's digimon morphed digivolved, and I swear, it was the coolest thing! And we got to see our parents, which made all of us very happy. Sora and her mom kind of made up, and I felt bad, suggesting we all go back so soon….

"Tai?"

I looked over at Sora, who had called my name. She was looking around at the digi world, which was now more dark.

"Hm?"

"This place…it makes me feel so bad for leaving the digital world. It seems as if so many digimon suffered…"

Sora nodded her head over to a rat-looking digimon Mimi was holding. "His story is awfully sad."

"Yeah, it is, but we got to stay strong!" I didn't mean to sound heartless, but I saw there was so much work to be done, and I was getting bad vibes. And sure enough, as soon as a said that, a large sea-dragon looking digimon emerged from the water.

* * *

MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon were all somehow taking over the digital world, and they were all Mega digimon. Our digimon had tried to stop them, but so far it really has been no use, besides defeating their minions. Now, Puppetmon was being a big jerk and moving the forest we were in around, and a lot of us lost each other for a moment. When we all got together finally, T.K. was missing. Patamon went to search for him, and Matt was the most worried I ever saw him.

We were facing this dodo-like digimon, who laughed like a complete moron. Matt angrily asked, "Where are you keeping T.K.?"

The Kiwimon did his annoying laugh, which set Matt off.

"Answer me!"

I didn't want him to get upset, and kind of selfishly, I didn't want him to not focus on defeating the digimon.

"I know how you feel, Matt," I said, "But first we have to defeat Kiwimon!"

Matt looked away, saying "How can you possibly understand how I feel?"

Frustrated, I answered "I understand that if we don't beat him first, we won't be able to find T.K!"

"NO!" Matt angrily turned towards me, his hands clenched into fist. "First we find T.K., THEN we'll fight your war!"

I was too stunned to say anything. My war? I was trying to help everyone. I was trying to help the digital world!

Gabumon then tried to digivolve, but wouldn't. We all stood there stunned as Kiwimons missile attack aimed straight us. It looked like it was getting closest to Sora, and my heart sank.

"Sora!" I cried out. Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon and blocked the attack from all of us. I sighed in relief, and went over to ask Sora if she was okay while Birdramon used her Meteor Wing attack to attack Kiwimon. Kiwimon laughed, and then disappeared.

"Nice job Biyomon!" Sora happily hugged her digimon. But then, I saw Matt quickly walk towards Sora, obviously angry.

"Biyomon, _what did you do?"_ Matt asked angrily. "Look what your digimon did! Without Kiwimon we'll never find T.K.!"

That was enough. I grabbed Matt and told him to calm down. Ironically, T.K. showed up just at that moment, smiling.

"See everybody, I told you I can handle myself! I'm the man!"

"Nice going, T.K!" I grinned. "Great job, buddy!"

T.K. showed the dolls that were being used by Puppetmon, and that's why we were all acting weird and controlled. T.K. then asked where Matt went, and we all turned around. He was nowhere to be seen.

We all went searching.

"Matt!"

"Matt, where are you?!"

Kari looked up at me. "I'm worried. What do you think could of happened to him, Tai?"

I folded my arms. I was too mad. Why did he have to run off now? At a time like this?

"Matt is a big boy. He can handle himself."

"Now wait a minute, Tai!" Izzy scolded. "What if he was kidnapped by Puppetmon?" He then looked and added in a whisper "Don't be so inconsiderate, Tai."

Joe then said, "It was not anything like that."

I looked over at Joe.

"How do you know?"

Joe told us that Matt took Gabumon and walked away while everyone was welcoming T.K. back.

"What?" I walked over to and grabbed Joe's arms. I never acted like this…but I felt so angry. "You saw him go, and you didn't even try to stop him?"

"Well, no! I thought he was going to use the bushes."

I let go of Joe and said that this was weird. "Why would he walk out on us like that?"

Sora spoke up. "He has been acting weird lately."

I felt bad. I thought about the small argument earlier. Could all of this be Matt feeling guilty for blowing up?

Izzy suggested finding him, and we headed off.

_Sora_

After facing small, disgusting digimon, we finally found Matt again. He didn't look too happy.

"Matt?" I asked. "You okay?"

Suddenly, we heard Agumon yell, and a blast. We turned to see MetalGarurumon facing Agumon, finished doing an attack. I was completely shocked.

"Matt?" Tai asked. "What is he doing?"

"What's it look like?" MetalGarurumon was glaring at Agumon. "It's a challenge!"

I looked over at Matt. He had no look of confusion on his face at all. I started to boil up with anger.

"This is insane! Matt, is this some kind of joke?"

"Matt, call him off!" Tai also yelled, walking closer to Matt.

"No, Tai." Matt answered coolly and eerily. "I won't."

I couldn't believe my ears. Something had happened to my friend Matt. Something made him act this way. And I looked at Tai, who only seemed to get angrier.

"What?" Tai asked. "You won't?"

MetalGarurumon walked over next to Matt. This wasn't like any of them to act this way…

"Calm down, Matt!" Tai finally said. "There are more important things to deal with right now."

"And not to mention, this bickering is giving me a headache," Joe added.

Matt looked over at Joe. "Chill out."

Joe looked kind of appalled. "Remember, Matt, we are the chosen ones, we have to stick together."

"Yeah!" I added, but didn't feel like saying much else. I was much too confused.

"Oh yeah?" Matt asked. "And who chose us for this dumb job anyway?"

"I, um…" Joe paused. "I don't know."

"Matt, come on!" I said, trying to sound calm. "What's wrong?"

"Matt is just being a brat, that's all." Tai answered flatly.

"Tai, don't start…" I don't know why he was egging it on. Or so it seemed that way.

"You are the brat, Tai." Matt replied coolly.

"No, you're the brat! I know what this is about! You're just mad because you're not the boss."

Oh goodness, Tai.

Matt laughed. "Like I want to be boss for this sorry group. You wanna be in charge? Ha ha, be my guest."

I stepped in the middle of the two. "Stop fighting, you two! We have to stick _together._"

"Don't look at me, Sora!" Tai said. "He's the one acting foolish."

Before I knew it, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were fighting. And so were Matt and Tai.

"They need to stop!" Mimi cried. "They're acting like a bunch of idiots!"

"Why are they doing this?" T.K. asked me. He looked as if he was going to cry. "Matt, I'm gonna tell mom you were fighting!"

"Sorry, T.K." Matt said, after punching Tai, which made me jump. "I have to do what's right."

Now I really couldn't believe it. What's right? This was not right!

Suddenly, everything turned white, and we weren't in the forest anymore.

* * *

To quickly explain things, an entity had taken over Kari and explained to us why we were chosen to save the digital world. We all had seen a fight at Highton View Terrance when we lived there. Now I remember…I didn't exactly at first, but it was all coming back…that's what happened the day before I stayed the night at Tai's. When Kari had came back to herself and we returned to "reality", things started to make more sense.

Tai looked at Matt. "Now you see why we became the Digidestined. And now the whole world is depending on us." Tai walked over to Matt, and stuck out his right hand. "How about it, Matt? Are we still a team? We can put the past behind us."

"I know." Matt said. "But you wouldn't understand. This thing is bigger than us, and it's not about right or wrong. I have my path, and you have yours." Matt paused for a moment, then continued. "I'm not sure where this path is going to lead me, but I got to find it myself."

I actually agreed with Matt. I knew how it was, the basic need to be left alone for a while. Poor Matt, he just needed time to himself. So we all let him go.

Matt half grinned. "I'll see you guys later. Watch out for yourself, T.K."

Matt left, and Tai was wanting to leave. But Mimi called my name.

"Sora, I just wanted to say…I'm not going!" she began to tear up. "I don't want to see anyone fight or hurt themselves. I hope you understand."

"I'm staying too." Joe said.

"But why?" Izzy asked.

"It's not safe for Mimi to be here alone. I'll make sure she is okay, and we'll hopefully meet up with each other."

So the group left was me, Tai, T.K., Kari, and Izzy. I walked over to Tai. "After everything that happened today…are you okay?"

Tai didn't answer for a moment, but then said, "I truly believe this will all be fine in the end. Although far, we still are together, like Gatomon said. Besides…" Tai gave me a grin. "I like this group."

I felt myself blush. But we continued on...


	6. Chapter 6: Only the beginning

**This chapter is intended to be shorter and kind of an introduction to the "good stuff"....or what I at least think is good. Just coming from a lame author**!

_Tai_

We defeated Apocalymon. Everyone was together again. We learned it wasn't our crest we needed, but our love and dedication to everyone.

And we did it.

The primary village was back to normal, and we learned that all the digimon who died will come back. Including Leomon, Piximon, Wizardmon and others who had sacrificed themselves to help us.

So we were sitting at the same spot where we first stayed the night at the digital world. Matt suggested we stay for the rest of our vacation, and all of us agreed. Suddenly, we saw an eclipse, and Gennai once again showed up.

"There is something very important you should learn about it, children." Gennai said, in a very serious tone.

"I know!" Mimi said. "You're not supposed to look directly into it."

"This eclipse can cost you your lives."

"You mean, it's not an ordinary eclipse?" Izzy asked.

"It's the gate that connects your world to the digital world. I'm afraid the eclipse will only last for two more hours."

"That's not a problem!" Matt smiled. "We'll just wait till it opens up again."

"Yeah!" Mimi agreed. "After all, we still have one hundred years of summer vacation left!"

But we learned that after we destroyed Apocalymon, the time flow went down. And once the portal is closed, it's closed forever. I couldn't believe my ears. Forever?

So we all talked to our digimon. I really didn't want to say goodbye to Agumon. When I heard Matt's harmonica, my eyes welled with tears. I've cried more in the digital world than I have in the real world for a while!

"What's the matter?" Agumon asked.

"Nothing." I said, wiping my tears.

"Sure there isn't." Agumon said. Then he called me over to where he was. "This is where I first used my Pepper Breath attack!" he looked up at me with his big green eyes. "Remember?"

"How could I ever forget!" I exclaimed. "That's where you burned Seadramon's tail and he attacked us! And..."I added, winking, "your aim has not gotten much better since then, either!"

Agumon and I both shared our last laugh of that time. It was awesome, I must say, laughing . Then, he told me, "I'm glad I also got to share your first crush with you."

I stopped laughing. "What?"

"You like Sora, don't you?"

I turned crimson. "She's my friend. My best friend, besides you, of course."

"You don't treat Mimi the way you treat her." Agumon pointed out thoughtfully. "Why are you all red? It's not a bad thing, is it?"

"Well...no, but I don't....uh...oh nothing!"

"Did I make you upset, Tai?" Agumon asked. I smiled. "Of course not. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Tai!"

"Say if I _did _have a crush on Sora...and not saying I do...how obvious is it?"

"Only a little bit." I thought with the sound of his voice, he was covering something, but I just smiled. "I'm going to miss you, so much."

When everyone finally said their goodbyes, we were riding on the trolley. I looked over to see everyone, who's faces were mixed with sadness and happiness.

"Guys, this was the best experience I've ever had in my life!" I said. "And I believe the portal will open again, someday."

Everyone else agreed.

"I've grown up so much since we first arrived there." T.K. said. "And now, I've grown closer to my big brother!"

Matt smiled, and hugged his brother. "And I'm so glad."

Everyone decided to take a nap, except T.K and Kari, who were chattering away about their digimon and all they learned, and Sora and I, who were looking out the window. I wanted to start a conversation, but then thought about what Agumon said. Well, I just shrugged it off.

"I'm going to miss them so much, Sora."

"Me too." she said. Then she looked at me. "Do you really think we'll be able to come back again?"

I grinned. "I really do. This was our destiny, and I believe it won't end just like this."

"Tai, I am so proud of you."

I looked over at Sora, surprised. "Huh?"

Sora kept looking out the window, but continued to talk.

"Your leadership to all of us made you grow up so much. And it's made me grow up as well. You, along with Biyomon and the others, made me relationship with my mother to become better, because you all taught me that I can really love. And although you really _were _a hothead sometimes...you still were my leader, and my best friend."

I didn't know what to say at first. I wasn't sure if I was blushing, and I wasn't sure if I was proud. All I knew is that Sora was something special.

"Sora, thank you. You've changed me in a lot of ways, too."

"Tell me later." Sora yawned, took off her hat, then put her head on my shoulder. "How could I ever sleep when my pillow is talking?"

I was happy everyone was either asleep or not looking. I could only imagine what color my face was.


	7. Chapter 7: Hairclips

**If updates are taking a while, I am sorry. School = very busy, but I'm sure you all know that =) Also, from my first rant, I mentioned the couples were more of a Mimi/Matt....I lied. More Joe/Mimi. But who cares. Toei animation still won't go back and change everything. Jerks. I guess that's why we have....FANFICITON!**

_Sora_

The morning of my 12th birthday, I kind of wanted to sleep in. And needless to say, I was a bit grumpy. It seemed just like yesterday when I had to say goodbye to Biyomon again, and I missed her terribly. It was still weird knowing she would not be next to me, wishing me a happy birthday and saying something silly.

But I woke up at 9:15 a.m., to my mom slamming the phone down.

"He's so...so..._impossible!" _My mom said loudly. I quickly got up and went into the living room, to see moms head buried into her hands.

"Work, work, work...is that all he cares about? I have the work, but I can at least take SOME time off..."

I knew who she was talking about, and sat next to her on the couch. "What did Dad do now?"

Mom looked at me, startled. "Sora! I didn't realize you were up! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled. "But what's wrong? What did Dad do? He's found time to come home, hasn't he?"

My mom just gave a sigh and leaned into the couch. "There is always work. His students this, his research that...never wants time to fix things at home."

I honestly felt more sorry for my mom more than anything, so I gave her a hug. "That's okay, Mom."

"No, Sora, it is not okay. It's nothing short of ridiculous, that's what it is."

I looked down. "Well, it won't ruin today, if that makes you feel better."

Mom looked at me, surprised. "You don't think so?"

I smiled. "No, I don't. Dad will have to make this up another time."

Mom stood up. "Well, although I am pretty upset at your father, I will say he did pick out quite the gift for you."

I suddenly felt like I was five again, because I jumped up with excitement. "A gift? Really?"

Mom laughed. Her laugh always made me feel good about myself. "Yes. It's on the kitchen table. Go for it, sweetie."

I quickly walked into the kitchen, and saw a medium-sized box wrapped in green wrapping. I picked it up, shook it, and then opened it.

It was a mini laptop. I grinned widely, and heard my mom say "Now you can get e-mails and some internet, without having to use ours."

I asked if it was already programmed, and she said yes.

"Thank you, so so so much!" I laughed, then hugged my mom. "I love it already!"

The phone rang, and my mom asked herself who could be calling so early. I looked at my laptop to see two "Happy Birthday" e-mails from Joe and my dad.

"Hello?" I heard Mom answer. "Oh, hello. Yes, she is up, one second."

She handed me the phone, asking "Do your friends go to bed early or something? I swear, every time Tai has called, it's been near sunrise."

I laughed and took the phone. "Hello?"

Suddenly, I heard a loud drumming noise, followed by Tai's voice, singing "Happy Birthday." The drumming was so off beat, and his voice was so off pitch, but I didn't mind. In fact, I was laughing so hard, that I snorted. I also decided to record it on the phone.

"What on earth was that drumming sound?" I asked when he was finished.

"I was banging my dads old drumsticks on my desk. Sounded awesome, didn't it?"

"Sure." I grinned. "Thank you, Tai. Why are you up so early?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just bored, I guess. And honestly, I've been thinking about things."

I hesitated. What could he be trying to tell me? I felt a wave of anxiousness go through me. "What have you been thinking about, Tai?"

"About Agumon. And the rest of the digimon. It's weird, not waking up to his loud, obnoxious snores."

I breathed in. So that's what he meant. I was not sure if I was relieved or not, but I got it.

"I was thinking about Biyomon, too. I would have liked to spend my birthday with her, and it really hits me hard."

I moved to my room, and was now laying on my bed. That was the second time I've thought about Biyomon, and it was making me emotional.

"Well, I wish we could go back, like we did during the fall. I'd be happy seeing you with Biyomon again..."

Tai paused, then quickly added "And I'd like to see Agumon too!"

I blushed. Tai is one of the sweetest friends you can ask for, I thought to myself.

"Thanks, Tai." I said. "If only it was possible."

"So...what are your plans for the day?" Tai asked.

"After I go back to sleep, and wake up again..." this response made Tai laugh, "I'll probably hang around the house until mom comes home later from work at six. We are going to a sushi restaurant. Luckily she gets to get off early."

I then heard Mom yell that she was late, that she loved me, and that she'll be back.

"So do you want to hang out until she comes back?" Tai asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Tai?"

What. Oh no. Now I've done it. Why did I say that? I...did I really...what? I could tell Tai was confused as well, because he said, "Huh? A what?"

"I, uh..." I looked in my mirror, and sure enough, I was blushing.

"Did you say date?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess I did, huh? Ha-ha, silly me!"

Tai was nervously giggling as well. "I, uh, understand? So, um...do you? Want to hang out?"

"Sure! What do you want to do?"

"It's up to you, birthday girl! How about a nice soccer match?"

I heard Mrs. Kamiya say in the background that she could make her famous bourbon chicken.

"No thanks, mom!" Tai called back, then murmured in the phone, "It's famous for killing people."

"Oh, Tai...she's not even that bad of a cook..."

Tai sighed. "Oh Sora...if only you knew...so anyway, does soccer sound good? And afterwards, we can go get ice cream."

I was so happy he was being real nice to me. I wondered if he did it for anyone else's birthday.

"It sounds like a great time."

"When do you want to meet at the soccer fields?"

"How about one?"

"Okay, see you then!"

I thanked Tai once again and hung up. Then I looked into my vanity. I had became less tomboyish since we left the digital world. And more self-conscious, for that matter. I thought my hair was always too plain, so I started buying more hats. I even bought a pink shirt, which was insisted on by Mimi. I even thought about make-up, but thought "ew" at the thought of it. I wasn't THAT untomboyish yet.

But even though Tai and I had been friends for years, I felt I needed to wear something better. Like I needed to be better for him that day.

I stared outside the window. "Sora." I said out loud. "Plain Sora."

_Tai_

I stared at the hairclip for a while. It seemed cool when I bought it, but now it seemed kind of lame to me.

"Kari, do you think Sora will like this?" I asked. I waited for Kari to answer, but apparently she was still sleeping. Ugh, never mind! Sora wouldn't hate it. It's really not in her personality to hate stupid little things...

I still felt nervous, for some stupid reason. I had told my mom about this once, don't ask why, and she laughed and called them "butterflies in my stomach." Gees, as if I was Kari's age.

"Mom, is it okay if I take Sora to get ice cream, too?" I asked. She looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Sure, hun. And if you want me to still make the chicken..."

I groaned. "Oh, Mom..."

Mom was about to say something, when the phone rang. She answered, then gave it to me. "It's Izzy."

I put by the reciever. "Izzy?"

"Yeah, Tai, it's me."

"What's up?"

"I have a bad vibe. It's about the digimon."

I glanced over at Mom, who was reaching into the fridge, and then walked outside to the balcony. "What do you mean, bad vibe? Is there another evil digimon alert or something? Has Gennai been e-mailing you?"

"I did get an e-mail from him, yes. But it was inaudible. I couldn't understand anything he said after 'digi destined'."

I frowned and ran my hand through my hair. What could Gennai be trying to tell us?

"Izzy, do you think I can come over? You know, to see the message personally?"

"I was just about to ask. Should we also invite the others, or is it too much of a hassle?"

"A lot are busy today. We can just tell them later. I won't bring Kari, because I don't want mom to suspect anything."

"Ok, it's a quick message anyway. It shouldn't be too much of a problem, everyone not being here...granted nothing bad will happen."

"I know what you mean." I walked into the living room. "I'll brush my teeth and put on some fresh clothes, then I'll be over."

I arrived at Izzy's at 10:40, and kept checking my digivice to check the time.

"Here it is." Izzy pulled out his laptop, and set in on a table. Gennai's face was on the screen, and sure enough, he said "Digidestined, this..."

The rest was inaudible, like Izzy said. I stared at the screen, frowning. What could this possibly be about?

"Izzy, can you start the message all over again?" I asked, scooting closer to the computer screen.

"Restart it as much as you want. I'm going to get a shower, if you don't mind. I won't be too long."

I repeated Gennai's message so many times, I thought I would end up saying it for the rest of the day! All I could get was "Digidestined, this...". Maybe it was a warning message. Who knew?

"Why does it become all static-like, all of a sudden?" I asked out loud.

Izzy soon came back out. "Did you find anything useful?"

"I think Gennai sounds worried, Iz. Maybe it's a warning message."

"I think so too, but the question is...about what?"

My stomach started to rumble. "I'm kinda hungry...can't wait to eat ice cream later with Sora...Sora!"

I quickly pulled out my digivice, and the time read 12:49.

"There is no way!" I yelled. "Come on!"

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked, alarmed.

"I have to meet Sora in ten minutes...on the soccer field...and I _still _have to go home and get the soccer ball...ah!"

"You can go." Izzy said, starting to grin.

I thanked him and ran out the door, down by my house, and quickly opened the door.

"Tai, what is the matter?" Mom asked, as I frantically looked around the house for my soccer ball.

"I'm late, Mom!" I looked under the couch, clearly not thinking. "Have you seen my soccer ball?"

"Isn't it usually in your closet?"

Sure enough, it was in my closet, hidden under many clothes. I checked the time again. 12:57.

"You've got to be kidding!" I yelled. I went to my savings jar, pulled out money, and once again headed out the door.

When I finally arrived at the soccer fields, Sora was sitting on the ground, picking grass.

"Sora!"

She looked over me, looking kind of mad. Oye...

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I said, stopping for breath. "So much came up. Gennai sent Izzy a message."

"Gennai?"

"Yeah. We think he's trying to warn us. But the rest of the message was static, so we really don't know."

"Are the digimon okay?"

"I hope so. But I think our digivice would still go off if there was some trouble.

I was talking to fast, I still couldn't breath properly. I finally caught my breath, and said, "But that's why I'm late."

"Good reason." Sora said. "I thought you stood me up for a few minutes."

I was confused on why she would say that, but decided to let it go. We played a few matches one-on-one against each other. Sora had great speed, which is why it was always a challenge playing against her. But I ended up winning.

"You did a nice job, Sor." I said, sweating. "But I guess this shows you who the master is!"

Sora pretended to pout...or at least I think she was pretending. "Cheater!"

"Ha ha, how?"

"You're supposed to let the girl win...especially on her birthday!"

I laughed. "Your rules suck! But I can make this up to you...with some ice cream!"

Sora smiled. "You really mean it?"

"Yeah, let's go! I'll race you there...unless you don't want to lose again!"

But Sora already started running towards the ice cream parlor, and she actually beat me this time. I felt very happy being with her. I was twelve, and I found these emotions to be awkward a first. Because liking one of your best friends is not an easy emotion. I let it slide that day though. So maybe I do like Sora, I thought. But I wouldn't let anyone know. Not until I'm sure of it.

_Sora_

Tai was having a good time, and I was at first, too. But I kept looking into my reflection past windows as we passed stores. I kept making faces in the reflections to see what may look better. But I still looked ugly.

"What are you making Goofy faces for?" Tai asked, licking his ice cream cone.

"I don't know. Just being silly, I guess.

I stared at my vanilla cone, and wondered if I looked like a fat pig eating it. I never use to feel this way. Especially around my closest friend, Tai. But now, as we were walking, I was thinking "in stupid."

A few girls passed Tai and I, and one looked over at me and whispered in another girls ear. She then turned around and loudly said "Nice hat!". They giggled and continued walking away.

I turned red and lowered my head. They picked the perfect day to do this, I thought. Tai looked at me, then yelled "Don't worry, Sora! Jealousy is common in this part of town."

One girl yelled out, "Jealousy? HA!"

Tai rolled his eyes. "I can never stand people like that. They deserve to be puppeted by Puppetmon...if that makes any sense."

I gave a forceful laugh, but my feelings were still hurt.

"Oh come on, Sora! Ignore them. They obviously have nothing to be bragging about themselves. Although that one girl was kinda cute..."

I knew Tai was joking. I knew he tried to make people laugh ,and act like a wise guy, and I'd known this for six years. But when he said that last comment, it mixed in my emotions. And it just...it just...pissed me off!

"Then maybe you can spend the rest of the day with _her!"_

I took my ice cream cone and threw it at him, then quickly walked away. He only wants to be around _beautiful_ girls apparently...he probably thought that joke they made was funny!

"Sora!" Tai tried to keep up with me. "Hey, I didn't mean it! I was only joking!"

I felt tears start to come out my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away.

"Sora, please stop! I was only joking!"

I was in front of my place, about to open the door, but Tai desperately called out "Sora, please!"

I turned around, my arms crossed. "What?"

Tai was now leaning over, trying to catch his breath again. I decided this was the perfect time to say something.

"Maybe you should exercise more, Tai. You don't want to get as fat as your _head."_

Tai looked up at me. "Alright, I deserve that. But hear me out. I was just trying to be funny, to make you laugh..."

"And that was obviously an epic fail." I said flatly, arms still crossed.

Tai frowned. "I really upset you, huh? Well okay, I had no real right to say that. I don't think that girl was cute. And in fact, she was really stupid for what she said. She has no right."

I felt my face go red again, this time with anger.

"No, she doesn't."

Tai stepped closer. "Sora, you are my friend. I don't ever mean to upset you, and especially on your birthday. So I am just trying to say, I am really, really, _really_ sorry."

My face was not feeling as hot anymore. I knew Tai meant well. He just doesn't think before he speaks. Should I still really be mad at him?

"It's okay." I said, dropping my arms. "I forgive you. And I want to apologize for acting the way I did."

Tai smiled. "Good! I thought I lost a friend for a second. I got you a little present, by the way..."

He gave me a small sunflower-shaped hairclip. Yeah, that's right. A hairclip. I knew it. I knew he thought bad things about me. He doesn't think I'm pretty. And he hated my hair, too? My emotions were awful...I was so confused on why I was so negative...

"Oh." I looked up, anger in my voice. "You don't like my hairstyle?"

Tai must have thought I was joking, because he said "Who can tell? You're always wearing a hat."

I was so mad, I balled up my fist, ready to hit him.

"So now you don't like my hat, huh?"

Tai looked flustered, and nervously laughed. "I never said...what's wrong now?"

"So is there always a problem with me?" Now I was just being ridiculous, but I didn't care. With the hairclip clenched in my hand, I opened my door. "Well fine!"

I gave Tai one last glare, then slammed the door. With tears falling, I walked to my room. Because I thought I ruined one of the best people that had ever happened to me.


	8. Chapter 8: One Week

**Sorry everyone, if the story seems dull...I'm trying to balance this story and other things, and get to the parts I envision the most. I DO NOT own Digimon. Not that you thought I did or anything, I guess we just have to write these? Har har har. By the way...you are envisioning this as being actually part of the show, or an anime, aren't you?**

_Tai_

Girls. If there is anything I learned from Sora going off on me, it's that they are probably the most difficult species to get along with, apparently. I tried calling her, and I even attempted to go to her house. It had been almost a week, and I'd done everything I thought I could. When I explained it to Izzy, he thought the situation was...well, minor. Probably because we were trying to face a internet-data-eating virus digimon. But still! He did have a point though...over a hair clip?

Matt and I had transferred into the computer mysteriously, as I still don't understand how everything happens in the digital world. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolved to Omnimon, and destroyed the virus. And although we finally saved practically the whole world (or helped), I still didn't feel complete enough. I still felt like something was missing.

Later that night, I was sitting down in the living room, watching TV with Kari. Things about what happened today were all over, and the only channel without it was one of her kid shows.

"Tai, why were you freaking out about that sent e-mail I sent earlier?" Kari asked.

"I wasn't freaking out." I answered, trying to keep my eyes glued to the TV screen.

"You didn't want to send it...and I saw it was to Sora...what happened?"

I felt myself blush, but that's all I seemed to do anymore when I heard the name "Sora."

"We just got in a dumb argument, and I don't think she'll talk to me again, that's all." It kinda hurt to say that, but whatever.

"Oh Tai." Kari said. "T.K and I get into arguments sometimes, about Toys and stuff. But we always end up being best friends in the end. That's just how boy-girl best friend relationships work."

I looked at Kari, my eyebrows raised. "You know, you sure know a lot for an eight year old."

Kari shrugged. "I just watch soap operas with mommy."

I decided to go to my room, but before I got up, I asked Kari teasingly, "So you like T.K huh?"

"He's my friend, Tai."

"You like him more than that, apparently." I smiled. "They way you talk about him."

Now Kari blushed. "Whatever, Tai!"

I went back to my room, and got on my computer. I had an e-mail back...from Sora. It read,

_Tai,_

_I am sorry for even starting the argument. Thank you for the hairclip. I will come over and explain myself. Love, Sora._

Attached to the e-mail was a picture of Sora smiling, with her wearing the hair clip. I couldn't believe my eyes...she looked beautiful.

The doorbell then rang, and when I answered it, I jumped back, excited. It was Sora!

_Sora_

I saw Tai, and then looked half down, feeling ashamed.

"Sora! Hey, I'm glad you came! You must have got your "come over" voicemail a little late! But hey," he added, running his hand through his hair, "This is okay!"

"I got your e-mail." I answered. "It was real sweet."

"Oh, THAT!" Tai said, then laughed loudly. "Yeah, that, uh...I meant to say from, and I had a brain fart and put "Love", so if you feel uncomfortable...."

Tai had been waving his hands around while talking, and when he said the last part, he had whacked his hand on his door, and loudly yelped. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha, yeah, I guess I deserved that?" Tai asked.

I stepped closer to him. Admittedly, I missed him. I missed talking to him, hanging out with him, and even hearing him say dumb things.

"Stupid Tai." I said softly, then gave him a hug. It was a long hug, and when I let go, he was as red as my mothers roses. I gave a small laugh, then said, "I'm sorry. I was acting really stupid. I am just having, well, a bit self-conscious problems..."

"It's okay." he answered. "Wanna come in and talk about it? My mom wants someone to try her latest recipe anyway."

I smiled. "Yeah! And maybe I can beat you on your new Mario game!"

_Tai_

Girls. If there is anything I learned about what Kari told me, I learned that she was absolutely right.


	9. Chapter 9: Unrealistic Dreams

**I don't own Digimon, blah bah blah...And I don't know how long until the next update will be. This week is pretty busy, Mon-Fri...but enough about my personal life. Nobody cares.**

**GET ON WITH IT!**

_Tai_

"I can't believe Mimi is moving to America." Joe was rummaging through Matt's drawer, looking for markers. "I'll make this the best going away card ever!"

I glanced over at Matt, who game me the same look: Joe was getting too emotional.

"She'll come back and visit, Joe." Matt reassured. "That's what she said."

"But she'll live so far away!" Joe cried. "How often do you think she'll come back? It cost to much to have a plane go back and forth...it just won't happen!"

I laughed. "Gee, you're acting like Mimi is your queen, and you'll be lost without her."

Joe blushed a little, then said, "Mimi is one of my good friends, Tai. You know that. Besides, you'd do the same thing if Sora moved."

He had a point. I tried my hardest not to say anything else that would be considered "wise ass".

"Tomorrow is going to be a bad day. When she leaves for that flight..." Joe's voice became faint, and he looked down at his blank piece of paper. "I'm really going to miss her, guys. I really like her."

Matt was strumming his guitar, the chords sounding a bit melancholy. It made me think...I'm really gonna miss Mimi, too. Sure, she was a bit naive and vain, but she also had a caring heart. She is part of the digi destined, she went through the same things we did, and Joe liked her, a lot. I sat next to Joe and put my arm around his shoulder.

"We'll all miss her, Joe. I'm sure Mimi is going to miss you the most. You two have gotten very close, and real friendships last...no matter how far."

Joe looked up at me, eyes beaming. "You're right. Besides...we have e-mail!"

Matt stood up. "Maybe we should write her a song. I could provide the background music."

"That sounds like a great idea!" I agreed. "That would beat a card any day!"

Joe looked dumbfounded at first, then started laughing. "Me, sing? Yeah right. Tai, remember when we had to wake up that giant digimon Mimi was supposed to sing for? When we _tried _singing?"

I grinned at the memory. It was pretty funny. I had been worse than Joe at Karaoke, but Agumon and Gomamon had been worse...

"Well, I have a song. 'Long-haired maiden', I call it. If I teach you the words, Joe, you want to sing it?"

"Long-haired maiden?" I laughed. "Matt, for a thirteen year old, you sure must know a lot about love."

"Who says its a love song?" Matt asked. "Seriously, Tai, I don't know what goes on in that brain of yours."

I felt a little offended, but decided to shrug it off. Matt and I joke around like that. I responded by saying "Awesomeness!"

Matt's dad came into the room. "Look, boys, hate to interrupt your fun, but I have to go to the station on a early in the morning...so I need you to be a bit quieter. I'm asking for lights out at ten."

Matt looked a bit bummed at this, but said "Sure, Dad."

Mr. Ishida thanked us and closed the door. Matt turned to Joe and gave an apologetic look.

"I guess we won't have time to learn it. Sorry...but in the morning we can buy Mimi flowers."

Joe looked at Matt, wearing his silly grin. "You really mean it?"

"Yeah." Matt gave a warm smile. "I do."

"Thanks." Joe then started rocking back and forth. "So, can I ask you both a question?"

"Sure!" Matt and I answered. Joe suddenly looked very uncomfortable, so I added, "Your question is safe with us. We promise."

Joe hesitated, starring at the wall. Then, without taking his eyes off the wall, he asked, "Has anyone here ever kissed before?"

The question hung over in the air, and I didn't want to be the first to say anything...but then again I did.

"No, not yet!" I said excitedly, trying to break the tension. "I'm hoping to make the junior high soccer team before I even get my first kiss." I then looked up at Matt. I was actually curious to hear his answer.

"Matt?" I asked.

Matt was blushing a little, tapping his fingers on his guitar. "No...well, okay, maybe."

I sat on the bed next to Matt, repeatedly asking "Who?" all over again. Matt turned more red, and Joe still had a curious look planted on his face.

"Some girl on the playground. It was truth or dare."

It still didn't seem like Matt was telling the truth, so I asked, "Anyone else?"

"Well...not exactly. The second time, which doesn't really count...it was a dream. But it seemed so darn real."

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to." Joe said. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Matt shrugged. "I am not embarrassed. It's just weird thinking about this again."

I, however, thought Matt was stalling too long. "Are you gonna tell us?"

Matt took a deep breath, and said, "That's the thing, Tai. It is very awkward. Promise you two won't tell?"

"I cross my heart, hope to die." Joe and I said in unison. This made Matt laugh, and say "You two are goofballs, you know that?"

"Get on with it!" I said.

Matt took a deep breath again. "Alright. I had a dream. I was in a snow storm, looking for Gabumon. I was calling his name. It might have been a memory, something similar happened in the digital world. Anyway, there was a cave, and I entered it. I saw a figure, covered in white cloth, staring at a boulder. So I walked up to the figure, to ask for help. It turned around..."

Matt looked as if he was now trying to avoid me. I think I was starting to understand why...

"It was Sora. Sora had then put her hands on my face, and I felt so warm. And, well...we kissed."

I stared at Matt. A dream about kissing Sora...

"And, you know...admittedly, I liked it. It was so weird."

I felt angry. I tried to envision this dream, and my mouth twitched. He wants to kiss Sora. I felt so...betrayed. Wasn't it obvious I liked her? Didn't Agumon say it was obvious? Even Izzy thought so. You're blowing this way out of proportion, I assured myself. It was just a dream. How do you even know how you feel about her, anyway?

"That's a strange dream!" Joe smiled. I kept staring at Matt, not responding to Joe. Matt noticed, then said, "Embarrassing, huh?"

"No." I said. "Not one bit. It's okay." I turned to Joe. "Have you kissed anyone?"

Joe blushed. "I kissed Mimi on the cheek. But that's it. She didn't seem to mind."

I excused myself and went to the bathroom, slowly walking. I suddenly felt...dark. Why? Sora was my best friend...why does it matter if Matt had a dream about kissing her? Teenage boys do that, right? Because it could have indicated he liked Sora. Well...not necessarily. He did say it was _just _a dream, didn't he? And maybe I'm just becoming overprotective of my best friend...

Thoughts were racing through my overreacting head, and I stared into the mirror. My face was almost a crimson color, and I had a somewhat of a scowl on my face. I hope I didn't leave the room looking like that. I cupped water onto my face and rubbed my eyes to look again. This was not Taichi Kamiya I knew, angry like this. I was overreacting. I didn't know why then...but that's what I thought was happening. Just _overreacting. _I smiled.

"Tai, your personality does not need to change." I talked to myself. "They are my friends. Sora and Matt will never happen anyway." And honestly, I laughed at the thought of the couple. "They are too different. It wasn't meant to be."

I stretched, laughed again, and headed back to Matt's room.


	10. Chapter 10: Kari and TK

**The ladies will understand what I'm talking about. And just for the record, I may be mentioning things that are kind of seen as "Taboo" for some...because they are in their teenage years. You don't like it? Sorry.**

_Sora_

I wasn't thrilled about this. And since Mimi left, I really didn't have anyone to talk about it. After all, it was a girl thing.

"Sora, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Mom gave me a bottle of anti-cramping pills. "First periods happen to every girl."

I still felt embarrassed, though. I mean, I had plans that day. I was supposed to take T.K and Kari to a movie for Tai, while he and the rest of the grade 7 soccer team went to semi-finals.

"Tai, couldn't they just go alone?" I had asked him the day before, sitting in our science class.

"I think they seriously like each other. I don't want T.K to try anything!"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. Did he really think T.K was going to try anything? They were only like, what, ten? I told him this, and he dropped his beaker. You know, Tai was kind of a sucky lab partner.

"What do you mean, 'only ten'? The way ten year olds do things today..."

"Oh, Tai." I sighed. "That won't happen. Kari and T.K are just best friends. There is nothing wrong with the two hanging out all the time."

"It just gets suspicious, them being a boy and girl." Tai looked at the green liquid that started dissolving our lab table. He started to panic and look around, like he always did. I will admit, though, he'd gotten a lot better than he was a couple years ago. I calmly wiped the liquid off and started the experiment again.

"Tai? Aren't we best friends, though?"

Tai shrugged. "That's different."

Different? I was curious to know how, but I felt kind of strange suddenly. So I looked at Tai, with a serious look.

"Okay, Tai. I'll look after T.K and Kari at the movie. But I'm telling you, you can't do this when she gets a few years older. Kari is a pretty girl, and I'm sure a lot of boys like her. Besides..."

Our beaker started to smoke, and professor Kachinawka ran over to our table.

"Excellent reaction!" he exclaimed. " A blue smoke! How strange...if you write a good paper on what you did, I'm certain this will get an excellent grade!"

Tai and I thanked the professor, and Tai said, "You were saying?"

"I was saying you'd rather it be T.K than some other kid. You've known him the longest, and he looks up at you." Tai sighed. "Yeah, I guess! Better than that weird Davis kid stalking her. He thinks he's a better soccer player, too. And I can't wait until we play..."

Tai kept blabbering in and copying my work, and my sides began to hurt. Later that night, after Tennis tryouts, I started my period.

I met up with T.K and Kari at the theatre, and they were both surprised I was there.

"Sora?" T.K looked confused. "You like horror movies? I realized that Tai probably didn't even tell them I was coming to watch them, and that he actually really meant "spy on them." But I nodded.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to see this, since...uh...whenever!"

T.K looked a bit confused, since I did tell him once that I hared horror movies. Kari looked excited, though.

"You could sit next to us!" she exclaimed. "Now I have two people to lean on when I'm scared!"

I giggled. Kari is always so cute, I thought to myself. We all got seats next to each other, and my sides and lowed abdomen started burning. Not to mention, I was not a big fan of slasher movies, so I was pretty nervous and sweaty watching the movie. T.K, Kari, and I kind of held on to each other. T.K went up to get more popcorn, but I personally think it was him being scared.

I bent over, trying to withstand the pain. Kari looked over at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just having some girl issues."

Kari nodded. "Oh, I see. Mom gets like that too. You didn't have to come and watch me and T.K."

"What do you mean, watch you and T.K?" I asked. "I wanted to see this movie."

Kari looked doubtful, though. "You don't have to lie to me, Sora. I kind of knew this was Tai's plan."

I was silent for a moment, thinking of some way I could outsmart Kari. But I couldn't think of anything, so I asked how she knew.

"It's my brother, Sora. I know a plan of his when I see one." Kari sighed. "Besides, you don't like these kind of movies. I wish Tai would let me go off by myself sometimes. I may only be ten, but I'm mature."

The pain was getting worse, and I wanted to go home. But I decided to keep talking to Kari, because she seemed so serious.

"I know Tai is a bit stubborn sometimes. But he's only doing it because he loves you."

"I know, and I love him. But he should be trusting me by now, and trusting T.K. T.K is my best friend. I never had a problem or suspected anything bad when he hung out with you."

I grinned. "I told him the same thing. But he said it was different. You know, Kari, your brother confuses me sometimes." Kari was silent for a moment, then looked at me again. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Kari."

"I think he has a great fondness of you."

"I hope so!" I said jokingly. "He is my best friend."

"That's not what I meant." Kari said. I blushed, and looked down on the ground. I wondered if Tai told Kari this himself, and this made me feel real excited, yet awkward. But before I could say anything else, a man said, "Why don't you two just SHUT UP! We're trying to watch a MOVIE!"

I apologized, and T.K. came back, so I excused myself, saying I felt sick, and ran down the theatre hall. I was embarrassed, of course, but I didn't care at the time. I was cramping to bad, I ended up taking a Taxi home rather than walking. When I arrived at home, my mom helped me out and then sent me to bed early, as I did look very tired. But laying in bed, curled up, I thought about what Kari said. Tai has a fondness for me? So he does like me. Mimi had told me it had been obvious. And I kind of liked him, too. But I still felt weird about it.

"If I told him I like him, what if he ended up not liking me, and things between us got real bad?" I asked myself a whole bunch of questions that night. "I wish Biyomon were here. She'd somewhat understand."

_Tai_

"Mom, we won semi-finals!" I yelled into the house, even though I knew everyone was in bed. I kind of wanted to set up a surprise so that everyone would be more excited than mad. But nobody woke up.

"Is anyone home?" I asked. I walked into my parents room, and my Dad was heavily sleeping. I wondered where Mom was and then remembered, she visited my aunt. I looked at the time, 10:53 p.m. Kari should have been home...

I walked to our room and saw T.K's hat on Kari's bed. I stared at it, then called her name. No reply.

"Kari! Why is T.K's hat on your bed?" I called out. I opened all the doors in our room, and still no sign of Kari, or T.K, for that matter. I started to get frustrated.

"Kari, if you don't..."

I suddenly heard a singing voice. It was distant, but loud. I followed the voice out to the living room, where is got nearer. Then, I realized I had not checked the balcony, and opened the curtains. Kari and T.K were standing on the balcony, and she was singing to a dazed-looking T.K.

"That sounds beautiful, Kari." T.K said, slightly blushing.

"You really mean it?" she asked. "Thanks!"

I opened the door. "What a wonderful night, huh?"

T.K and Kari looked surprised, but I didn't care.

"How was the movie? It wasn't a romance, was it?"

"Hey buddy, shut up!" some guy from the apartment above us yelled. "Some people are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, have some joy in your life, bonehead!" I shouted back, shaking my fist. Couldn't a brother have a talk with his sister?

"It was a slasher movie we saw, Tai. It was called 'Beautiful Nightmare.'" Kari looked rather annoyed, but T.K looked nervously happy.

"Nice trophy!" he complimented. "What was the score, Tai?"

I forgot about Kari and T.K being alone together and remembered the epic match from earlier. I grinned when I thought about the final goal, made by me...

"It was 2-5. You two should have been there!"

"T.K," Kari looked at him, "Should you be home now? I need to have a talk with Tai."

T.K looked at his digivice. "Holy crap, I should! Mom is going to seriously kill me! Thanks for the fantastic night. See you guys later."

After he left, Kari stomped to our room, me quickly following. I was honestly still thinking about the game, when she said, "You should be ashamed, Taichi!"

Kari never used my whole name, so I was curious to know what her problem was. "Why?"

"You made poor sick Sora come to the movie with us to _spy. _She wasn't feeling well, and you still asked her?"

I felt a stinging in my throat. Sora was sick? She seemed fine earlier...I remembered what happened to Kari when we were little, how she almost died because I kept her out when she was already sick.

"Sora was sick?" I managed to say, trying not to think of the Kari memory. "She seemed fine! Is she okay? Oh gosh, I really..."

"She was having some...stomach problems. And she did a good job of taking care of us."

"Look, Kari, I was trying to..."

"Spy on us?"

"Just looking out for you, okay?" I was starting to get very frustrated, and wanted to know if Sora was okay.

"You don't have to do that anymore, I'm ten!"

"Yeah, exactly! You're still a kid."

"Whatever, Tai." I never really saw Kari so angry, and then knew this was something she felt deeply about.

"I'm sorry, Kari. I am. I didn't mean to hurt you, or T.K, or Sora. I just want to be as protective as I can...so nothing happens to you."

Kari looked down. "I'm sorry too. I never really sounded like a jerk, huh?"

I smiled. "Nope. But I deserved it."

Kari walked over to me and gave me a hug. I felt very important, like someone needed me. I thought about if T.K thought I was a jerk. And Sora...I could only imagine how she felt.

I called her the next morning, her mother answering.

"This is Tai, isn't it?" she asked, sounding a bit unsurprised. My heart sank. Did Sora tell her mom how much she hated me? Not again...

"Uh, yeah. It is. How did you know?"

"You always call really early." she answered. "But hey, that's what friends do, right?"

"Yeah." I calmed down a bit, knowing Mrs. T wasn't mad at me after all. "So...is Sora up? I heard she was sick, and I feel super bad, and I want to see if she's okay?"

"Sora is still sleeping, but she's not sick. She's just having...well, personal problems."

I hoped she wasn't "personally" avoiding me.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" I asked, probably sounding too desperate.

"No, it's not a bad problem. It's, well...natural for girls."

I then heard Sora's voice in the background, and she was now on the phone.

"Tai?"

"Sora!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry for making you go to that movie! I didn't know you were sick, and I'm evil for having you go, and..."

Sora was chuckling. "I'm not sick. I'm having girl issues. It's nothing extreme, Tai."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Um, Tai...I really don't want to tell you."

I still felt bad, and said kind of sadly, "I understand."

Sora sighed. "I'm too embarrassed. It's female problems. Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

I thought it was emotional issues. Maybe a boy? She liked a boy?

"Boy trouble?" I asked. I heard Sora slap her forehead.

"No. What have we talked about it health class? Girl's get in once a month..."

I then got it, and suddenly felt very nosy. I apologized for my creepy behavior.

"It wasn't creepy. You were just looking out for me." Sora paused for a moment. "Did you and Kari talk things out?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Oh, good. So you owe me one.

"Yeah, I know..."I thought nervously about having to buy Sora "female products" and the store, and how everyone would be there, laughing. "What do I got to do?"

"My mom says exercising is a good way to relieve cramp pain. But al I want to do is walk right now. Will you go on a walk with me later tonight?"

"Of course I will! I should probably lose some weight anyway."

"Shut up." Sora sighed. "I'll meet you at the park at seven. How does that sound?"

"I have soccer practice until seven thirty."

"Okay, I'll just wait at you're practice, then we can go?"

"Sounds great. Hope you don't mind if I smell."

"Nah."

"Alright. See you then?"

"Yeah. Thanks Tai."

"Hey don't you thank me. That's what friends are for. Besides...I owe you one."


	11. Chapter 11: The Walk

_Sora_

Tai was always really good at soccer. Like, he could probably go and get a scholarship for college because of his ability to do so well. But when I saw on the park bench, dressed in two layers of sweatpants and a jacket, I never realized how serious he was about it.

He made everything look so easy.

"Tai, pass it here!"

Tai looked at his teammate, kicked the ball, and made the goal. So much for passing.

"Sorry, Jonas." Tai said, an apologetic look on his face. "I was trying to see if I could make it. I'm sorry, really."

Jonas rolled his eyes and said, "It's cool. Just try to play like we're a team next time."

I felt embarrassed for Tai. He did always seen a bit vain when it came to soccer. Something similar happened a few years ago, when I was on his team. The whistle blew, and Tai's practice was over. When he finally walked over, he was sweating and did smell bad after all. But I didn't really care, because I just wanted to walk. I had brought an extra hoodie in case it became real chilly, and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Sor!" he took the hoodie and used it to wipe his forehead. I rolled my eyes, then laughed. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets. I think I seriously pissed Jonas off."

'Well, I could kind of see why!" we were walking, side by side, heading towards the lake. "You ignored him when he asked you to pass! I know how that is..."

Tai did his lopsided grin that I was so used to. "Yeah, I know. I just saw Inamoto on a game versus Ireland a few days ago attempt to do that...an he made it! It was amazing, and I wanted to try it. Ain't nothing wrong with that."

"Well, just don't do it anymore?"

We kept talking about old soccer matches, and passed the Daikanransha

Ferris wheel. It was pretty at night, with the sounds with the sounds of little kids yelling, and people chattering softly on the boats on he lake.

"Remember when we went on that Ferris wheel, Sora?" Tai asked excitedly. "We were like, seven or eight I think."

I smiled, remembering the looks on our faces when we reached the top of the Ferris wheel. "That was such a blast! I remember when we took Kari with us, too."

"Yeah, she was so young. I'm still surprised my parents let me. Of course, they knew you were a good helper. I could trust you with anything."

I looked out the lake to see the reflection of the Ferris wheel.

"Care if we sit down, Tai?" I asked. "I kind of like this view."

"Sure."

We sat down near the water. Only a few other people were there, mainly an older teenaged couple and a tourist family of six, taking pictures.

"Tai, I thought about the digital world the other day." I confessed, playing with the string of my sweatpants. "I really miss it."

Tai sadly said, "I do, too. I always think about what Agumon is doing, or if they found new digimon friends. And I wonder if I'll ever see them again."

"I keep telling myself we will," I started but I felt stinging in my eyes. I never realized how much I felt about this, and it hurt. I missed Biyomon.

"But what?" Tai asked. He sat up more. "I really do think we are going to see them again. It's going to be sooner than you realize, I think. I just have a feeling, you know?"

I started cramping again, so I bent up a little more. "I trust you, Tai."

We sat down watching the scenery for a while, and I looked over at the other couple, who were now making out. When I got the chance, I noticed the girl was really pretty. Although I was a little bit better, I was still somewhat self conscious of myself. I thought about what Kari had told me, that he had a fondness of me. I glanced over at him, and even though we've known each other for years, he looked different. He looked more mature. His hair was still big, but more well kept. And his eyes were still very brown. Then I thought, Tai can't really like someone like me, as more than a friend. He could do better. But I decided to ask him a question, so see if I could get some truth out...and because I felt bad about myself.

"Tai...can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Well...do you think I'm pretty, or ugly?"

Tai looked at me. "What?"

"Am I pretty, or ugly? Or in between."

Tai sighed. "Sora, I think you're beautiful. Why? Has someone told you otherwise? 'Cause I'll knock their heads off!"

"No. I just don't really think I'm all that great looking. I was watching some movie the other day, and this girl had some fear that she was ugly and that she'd never be kissed...and she ended up selling her soul so she would be kissed." I kind of laughed after I said that. "Sounds really dumb, huh?"

"Yeah, it does." Tai said. "So I take it you never kissed before?"

"No. Have you?"

"Nope!"

I'm surprised we weren't blushing yet or anything.

"Who do you want your first kiss to be with?" I asked.

"Hmm...how about that model, Hiromi Oshima? She's pretty cute."

"Ha ha, in your dreams."

"Oh?" Tai grinned. "Not when I become the next greatest soccer player in the world! Of course I'm joking. So what about you? Who do you want your first kiss to be with?"

I thought about it. I finally decided to not name a celebrity. "Someone I trust, someone I can tell my secrets to and he won't judge me...and so on and so forth."

Tai then blushed. "Oh...do you know anyone like that in particular?"

I didn't want to say anything at first, because I felt I would say something stupid. And I felt embarrassed too. Why did I have to say that? Tai probably thinks I'm a freak, i thought.

"Uh...yeah, a couple people."

Tai laid down, with his arms behind his head. "Oh. Well, those couple of people probably want to kiss you, too."

My stomach had a burning sensation, but I didn't know if that was cramps or nerves.

"Tai...would you ever kiss me? As friends? Because I think you fit the profile well."

Tai was silent for a moment, and I added, "If we won't feel awkward around each other anymore...but we don't have to. I'm sorry I asked. I feel super bad."

Tai sat up. "I don't think it would stop making us best friends. So sure, why not? It's a kiss, right? Nothing more, nothing less?"

I grinned. "Right."

Tai looked around. "So...where do you want to do this at? Anywhere you want, I don't care."

I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt so happy, yet nervous. I could finally say I had my first kiss....to some people, anyway. Maybe.

"How about here? I think the scenery is pretty enough, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

We scooted closer to each other, and now we were as red as a fire truck.

"So, um...who wants to start?" Tai asked. I was confused, and asked him what we meant.

"Well...I don't know much about kissing, to be honest..." Tai sounded so nervous, I felt so bad again.

"Um...well in the movies, they, um..." I realized I really didn't even know how to kiss, either.

"I guess we could do just simply press our lips together, like my parents do."

"How long does that last?"

"Well, if Dad is in a hurry, a second, but I've seen them do it for what seemed like forever."

"Let's try that."

Tai suddenly puckered up his lips, and leaned in towards me. I couldn't help it: I started laughing.

"What?" he asked, kind of impatiently. I could tell he felt embarrassed.

"Nothing! It's just..."I had to laugh even more, thinking about the way his lips looked. "Your lips looked silly, that's all!"

"Oh yeah? Well how are you supposed to have your lips look like, Captain Kiss?"

My laughter died down, but was still there. "Lets just put them together, and see what goes on from there."

"What if we bump noses?" Tai asked.

"We'll tilt our heads to the opposite side."

"So do we pucker at all? That's what this one kid at soccer camp said."

"After our lips touch, I think we do."

"Okay. Lets, uh...try it."

So we once again leaned in, and we looked each other in the eyes. Nothing felt wrong at all. Then we tilted our head (Tai tilting his on the wrong side, so I had to change my head tilt), and our lips touched. I puckered my lips up a little bit, and I felt him do the same thing. It remained that way for what seemed like a while, but was only probably six seconds. We pulled away, and looked at each other in the eyes again. I did not feel so awkward anymore, honestly.

"Wow." Tai stared at my eyes. "You have pretty eyes, Sor."

"So do you." I said. I then stood up. "Tai?"

"Yeah?" he asked, slowly standing up too.

"Thank you."

I reached in and gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

"You're my best friend." I whispered. "And this won't change what we are now. Promise?"

"Same here." he said. "And promise."

"Hey, guys!" a third voice said. It sounded a lot like Izzy. We broke apart and looked, and sure enough, it was.

"Izzy!" Tai jumped back. "How long have you been here?"

"Just now got here. My mom has a new camera, and wanted me to take some pictures for her to try out. There is supposed to be fireworks tonight for some reason. You guys want to stay and watch with me?"

"Sure!" I said. Tai agreed, and Izzy sat down where we were. I sat on one side, and Tai sat on the other.

"We should take a picture together!" Izzy exclaimed. He help up the camera so that the lens faced him "Scoot in, guys! And say cheese! This camera does wonders, I'm telling you..."

_Tai_

I went home that night, and Dad was on the couch.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, son. Go ahead."

I sat down next to him. "If you kiss your best friend...does that create a lot of awkwardness?"

He looked at me. "Well...it may at first. But I'm not too sure. I guess it could make you closer, in some ways." He looked back at the newspaper. "That's how it was with my old girl friends, anyway."

"Thanks, Dad." I said, glad Mom wasn't here to hear him bring up his old girlfriends.

I went to my room and went to bed, but stayed up for a while. _It could make you closer, in some ways..._


	12. Chapter 12: Ami's Diner

**I do not own Digimon, digital monsters....digimon are the champions.**

_Tai_

Us kissing meant we still had to be "Taiora", the "bestest" friends. I remember my Dad used to call us that...Taiora. We would sit down in the living room, playing _Street Fighter_ after coming home from grade 2. Dad would come in the living room, coffee in his hand, and say "Looks like little Taiora beat me to the television." Sora would giggle, as everything my Dad said would make her laugh, for some odd reason. This always gave me the chance to attack Sora, and get a knock out. Sora would then yell "Hey Tai, no fair!" and pretend to pout. We would joke around like this all the time, but my Dad didn't know.

"Tai, ladies are always supposed to win the challenge." Dad said, then he lifted up his mug. "And as king of the Kamiya household, I declare Sora the winner."

I would always get so mad at this. Ah, good memories.

I honestly never thought I would actually kiss Sora. Even when I did begin liking her. It just never went through my head, until recently. And although her and I basically made a pack to never lose our close friendship, our "Taiora"...I couldn't help but think how much I liked her. But I wouldn't show it. It was too risky.

Sora and I did not talk after that for a few days. She was suddenly busy with tennis stuff, and I soccer, along with actually studying. However, I usually blew of studying by reading comic books or playing video games. When we did talk in science class, it was usually her criticizing me about not doing my work. But I knew she was just trying to look after me.

One day, I was walking home from school. My school uniform was supposed to be kept nice and neat, but I always had my shirt baggy and un tucked. Matt has noticed this, because he ran after me, saying 'Tai, you look a mess!"

I grinned. "I'm glad you noticed. What's up?"

"Not much. Okay...a lot. I gotta talk to you! The most exciting things are happening."

Matt, being my best guy friend, always told me his exciting moments. I could only grin, though. Sure, me and him got into it every once in a while, but he was still my friend.

"Sure. Do you want to go some place in particular?"

"How about Ami's Diner? Malts and hamburgers on me."

Ami's Diner was a diner that basically served "Generic American Food", as Joe put it. Every once in a while, the digi destined would go there to talk and hang out. I agreed, as I loved the hamburger deluxe served there. After we ordered, I asked what as up.

"Well, I finally found a band."

I choked on my coke. "You what?"

"A band. I am now the bassist and lead singer of a band, Tai."

After coughing a bit more, I smiled warmly. This was exciting news! "Congrats, Matt! That's great, man! I'm totally getting into all your concerts for free."

Matt blushed, and then laughed. "If any of that even happens. Which I doubt we'll ever be that successful."

"Oh Matt, come on! Don't be doubtful. I've heard you play me a few songs...I wouldn't doubt for a second they could be smash hits!"

This caused Matt to blush even more. "Ha ha. Thanks. You should help me come up with a name, to suggest to the guys."

Our food came, and I immediately bit into my burger. With a mouthful of food, I answered "The Digi Destined."

"Ha ha ha! You're real original, aren't you?"

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with anything!"

"Well, I was thinking something with wolves." Matt sad thoughtfully. "I've grown a great fondness for that animal. I wonder why." He said the last part sarcastically, which made me smirk. Matt really missed the digital world, too.

"The Might Wolves?" I suggested. Matt shook his head. "I was thinking the Lively wolves, or the Carefree wolves..."

I shrugged. "Hey, dude, it's your band. I like the new hairstyle a bit, by the way. Are you growing it our any longer?"

He combed his hair with his fingers. "I was thinking about it."

"Looks like the girls like it." I nodded over to two girls in our grade, Marcia and Jun. Jun and I usually have arguments, and she was rather noisy. She was the older sister of that Davis kid who supposedly had a crush on my sister. Jun was sneaking glances at Matt, then giggling. Matt sighed.

"Oh yeah. That's what I totally go for, you know." he sipped his coke, and then said, "T.K. Is moving closer, and going to the same school as Kari next year. Which means I'll get to see him and Mom more."

"I'm glad!" I said cheerfully. "Do your parents trust to talk to each other more now?"

"Yeah. They seem to actually have nice, long conversations...as friends, at least." he added the last part quietly. We finished our food while talking about our history exam coming up soon, and then he looked at his digivice for the time. "I'm late...the band and I our meeting somewhere to talk. Thanks for hanging out with me Tai."

"No problem!" I called out after him. "And I thought of a good name...the Teenage Wolves!"

Matt smiled. "Hey, that doesn't sound to bad. I'll consider it. Thanks, again!"

Matt left, and I was gathering my stuff to leave, when Jun said loudly, "Oh, he's gone. Just that Kamiya blockhead."

"Eat me, Jun." I stuck out my tongue and walked out the door. I think all girls should have class...like Sora.

_Sora_

Tennis had come naturally to me, according to my coach. He said that I'd have a possibility of being captain next year for grade 8. I came home excited, telling mom, who got me started on tennis, what coach had told me. She was proud of me. I kind of wanted to tell Tai, because we were having a friendly "rivalry" on who's the best athlete. I called the Kamiya residence, and Kari answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kari. It's Sora."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Just got home from Tennis practice."

"Calling about a rivalry?" Kari asked. She knew about me and Tai's inside joke, and seemed to be amused about it.

"Ha ha, yes. Is Tai there?"

"At Izzy's house, studying. Can I leave him a message?"

"Tell him Sora has potential to be captain of the tennis team next school year."

"Will do! Bye Sora."

"Bye Kari."

Me and Tai's kiss made me feel better, mainly because I felt something in it. Like a special bond or something. Like he was there for me, and I could trust him. I also secretly thought it was a little...well, romantic. But I didn't want anything awkward to happen between us...or not at least for a while, anyway. We still went on our regular ways, and if Tai had a fondness for me, like Kari said, he kept it hidden pretty well. I kept it hidden pretty well, too.

Spring was here, and after helping my mom out in the garden, I got a phone call.

"Sora, it's Mimi!" That familiar, higher pitched voice rang in my ear. "I've missed you!"

"Mimi!" I was finally glad to be hearing from her. "I've missed you too! How in the heck have you been? How is America?"

"It's fine! I've made a lot of new friends, and the schoolwork is much easier, and the weather here isn't as great, but it's something! But not as great as Odaiba's..." she said the last part sadly, and I heard her voice start to shake. "I want to come and visit! I miss you guys!"

My heart sank for Mimi. Sure, it seems she was made for New York life, but she still has been through things with me, and the rest of the digi destined. "I miss you too, Meems." Mimi started bawling. "I'm going to visit this summer! I promise! My grandma is sending me plane tickets to spend a week down here! She doesn't trust me living there, for some reason."

"That's great!" I said excitedly. "I'll be happy to see you again. So will everyone else."

"I miss Palmon, too." Mimi said. "Have you got a chance to go back to the digital world?"

"No, not yet. But we're still trying to find ways."

"Has anyone asked about me?" Mimi asked. "I mean, since I left?"

I sat on my couch and turned on the T.V. "Well, we all occasionally talk about you, but Joe mentions you the most."

"Is he doing okay?"

"Yeah. Just busy. Working hard to be a doctor."

Mimi and I kept talking, then she had to go. She gave one last emotional goodbye, and hung up.

Later that night, I found time to talk to my mom, because some things were bugging me. I walked to Mom's living room and sat on her bed, watching her brush her hair.

"Hey, Mom?"

Mom paused and turned around. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you? About...boys?"

Mom paused, then finally turned over to me. "You have a boyfriend?"

"No...I don't...but it's a big thing, and I don't understand some of the feelings I have. I feel I should have one."

"Sora, you're thirteen, you shouldn't be worrying too much about this. I mean, I don't care if you have a boyfriend...your father might, but I don't. But maybe you should focus on finishing the school year first."

I don't think she really wanted to talk to me about this, so I didn't get in-depth about it like I wanted to. So I then asked, "How did you and Dad meet?"

She told me a story about them being in a university in Tokyo, and they met while doing research in Kyoto... And after they got married, Dad relocated to a university in Kyoto just when she moved to Tokyo. Weird. And when Mom officially opened a flower shop in Tokyo, she had to move again from Hikarigaoka to Odaiba.

"So do you two still love each other?"

Mom looked a little sad. "Of course we do. We just...are busy. And trying to make the best for you."

"Oh mom...sorry I asked..."

Mom gave me a hug. "It is okay. Really."

But that night, I thought...is it really? Is that was love really is? I had no idea what to think.

* * *

After our last day of grade 7, Tai, Matt, Izzy, and me walked to Ami's. Tai felt he needed to talk to us, apparently.

"This summer is almost it, man." Tai grinned widely, hands behind his head. "I think we'll be able to see our digimon again."

"What makes you think that?" Matt asked. "Has the gate opened again or something.?"

"I think we may have found another way." Izzy said. "By using another gate...another portal."

"Another gate?" I asked. "What is it?"

'The internet...or computer, rather..."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. We may be able to use the computer to enter the digital world? I was confused, but excited. It had been a couple years since I last saw Biyomon.

"It will be easier to explain, once I actually understand it myself." Izzy said. "But the thought is rather exciting, isn't it?"

"Of course!" Tai shouted, making a few people look at us. "I just love the thought of seeing Agumon again...and everyone else, for that matter."

We entered the diner, and all that was available was a booth near the stupid smoking section. I sighed, due to me being allergic to smoke, but I'd manage. Tai sat in booth first, followed by Izzy. Matt and I got on the other side.

"Is Joe coming?" Matt questioned.

"He has some summer school entrance exams...again." Tai slapped his forehead. "I really don't see how he could do it. I wonder if he's forgot all about Gomamon."

"I doubt it, Tai." I said. "He is just studying real hard, that's all."

"Yeah, well...he needs to take a break."

"I won't have much of a break, either." Matt spoke up, looking through a menu. "The band is planning on having a lot of rehearsals."

Tai looked rather upset. "A lot? How much is a lot?"

Matt shrugged. "Almost every day. We really want to get quite a few songs down this summer. I've got two songs officially ready. Just got to add the parts."

I thought Matt having a band was really cool. Matt always was kind of a loner. But he's been more outgoing lately, which I felt was good. It was weird, thinking one of your friends could become famous.

"What's your bands name?" I asked curiously.

"The Teenage Wolves."

"I thought of it!" Tai said excitedly. "And I'm going to be the manager."

"Yeah right, Tai." Izzy and Matt laughed. I did, too. Tai said the dardnest things at times.

"So, your not doing soccer this summer?" Izzy asked curiously. "It sounds like your not that busy this summer."

"Tai, not doing soccer?" I smiled. "That would be a hoax."

"I'm playing summer league." Tai confirmed. "But I really don't have much practices. And games start early, so I'd be home in time to do other things."

"That sounds really fun, Tai!" The girl who said that was Marcia, and she was now standing by our table, with Jun, some girl who was in my gym and math class. I never really had a burning passion to talk to her, and I didn't like the way they were looking at Tai...or Matt.

"We really should hang out this summer." Jun said. "And I heard about your band, Matt!"

"Yeah." Matt said shortly. "I'm in a band, but it's technically not _my _band."

"Well, who's is it?" It's certainly is not Kamiyas. He's too mashed-brained to have a responsibility like that."

I couldn't tell if she was joking or not, but I must of had a pissed off look on my face, because Marcia had a look of pity for Jun's sake.

"Mashed-brain?" Tai asked angrily. "Look in the mirror, Jun!"

"Now, let's not fight." Izzy said. "I'd like to start my break by not having a headache."

"I agree." I said flatly. Jun kind of rolled her eyes, then said, "Let's go, Marcia. We need to but our swimsuits for break. See ya, Matt!" Jun pulled Marcia along, who blushed and waved at Tai. I was the next one to roll my eyes.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that." I said.

"Jun is just a headache." Tai was rubbing his temple.

"Eh, she's not that bad." Matt said. "Just misunderstood...maybe."

Misunderstood? Yeah, okay. When we were finished eating, we talked more about Matt's band, and I told them about Mimi coming back to visit. Then Izzy got a call on his cell phone to come home and help with a computer virus, and he left. Tai yawned, then talked about soccer and swimming.

"Do you two want to come up to the countryside to my aunts with me sometime? She's got this awesome pool, and a twelve foot diving board."

"If I get a chance." Matt said.

"Sora?"

"Sure, I don't think I'm really all that bust this summer."

Kari came into the diner, looking around. She then spotted us, and walked over.

"Tai, you were supposed to help Mom with baking for Dad's big potluck tomorrow!" Kari looked a bit disappointed. "This was the second time you've missed. I ended up having to do the mess...she kind of wants you home now."

Tai looked mortified. "I totally forgot!" he sat up quickly. "I got to go, guys...see you later!"

Kari and Tia left, leaving me and Matt there. It was kind of awkward at first, to be honest.

"Are you walking home?" Matt finally asked. I nodded. "Well, you live right down the street from here, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'll go ahead and walk you. I was going by my friend Bryans house anyway...he's the drummer."

I smiled. "That's nice! Sure, why not?"

So Matt and I left, and we talked about his plans for summer and band.

"The bass isn't really all that hard...it took me a while, but it eventually comes to you naturally."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm sure even you could learn it quickly."

I chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I meant you are actually smart, not dumb!" Matt said quickly, which made me laugh.

"You're digging yourself into a deeper hole, Yamato."

"Well, how about I'll let you get into my first concert for free? That's an easy way to make it up."

It will be a long time from now, but sure."

We stopped in front of my house. "Thanks, Matt. That was really nice of you."

"Hey, you're my friend. I'd do it for the others, too. Not a problem." he looked at me, and had a warm smile. I smiled back, and went inside my house.

Later that night, Tai emailed me:

_Dear Sora,_

_I kind of got grounded from not showing up today. So I have to stay home and help around the house tomorrow. Sucks, huh? At least it is just for one day. I'm almost fourteen, I don't see why I can't go out and run free like a responsible teenager.......OF COURSE I'M JOKING! But I asked my mom about you going to my aunts with me, and she said it was fine. We may go next week, so ask your mom about it, okay?_

_From, Tai._

I asked my mom, and she said it depended on how much floral work I needed to catch up on. So I emailed back:

_Dear Tai,_

_My mom said as long as I can basically help out a lot this week, I can go. And since I want to go...I'll help out :)__ Well, sorry about your grounding....I told you that you needed a planner to keep your organized. Hate to say I told you so, but...ha ha, just kidding. Well, good luck with everything! Tell me how it goes!_

_Love, Sora._

I totally didn't realize about the "love" part until I sent it, then I slapped my head.

"Oh goodness....this seems familiar. Ha ha."


	13. Chapter 13: Beginning to a New Adventure

**Hello everyone. Hope you had a nice holiday and all that jazz. I do not own Digimon, for the, well, I don't know, **_**thirteenth **_**time. Do we actually have to write these things? And I just thought I'd tell you, if I haven't said before, there is so much more story to Digimon than I ever realized. And it kind of contradicts my story, in some ways. But whatever, it's my fan fiction, right? Right? *Crazy Laugh* AH BOY!**

_Summer went by fast. Mimi visited, and Joe missed his entrance exams to see her. Fortunately, there was a second day to take the exam. Matt and his bands daily practices paid off, because soon enough they were asked to play at a carnival concert. T.K. moved to an apartment in Odaiba, and Kari started taking up photography with a camera she got. Sora and Tai had their practices, but hung out a lot, along with the others. And Izzy found out that if you Digimon were in need...you could indeed go to the Digital world! This happened after summer, on the first week of school, when Tai got an alert from his digivice..._

_Tai_

I frantically looked around the digital world. There was a loud noise, so I knew Agumon had to be around there somewhere, trying to attack the giant green digimon that looked a bit similar to Kabuterimon. I finally found Agumon, though, and he was laying on the ground.

"Agumon!" I ran over to him and knelt down beside him. He looked up at me, his green eyes full of excitement, yet worry.

"Tai, you're here!"

I wanted to hug him and tell him everything was okay, but I also knew we were in danger. I looked at him with all the seriousness I could muster, and said, "You've got to Digivolve!"

My digivice started beeping, and I was confused. Why was it beeping like that.

"That's why I need you're help, Tai. I can't Digivolve!"

"Did you forget how?" I asked, a bit frustrated. "It's just like riding a bicycle, so start pedaling and Digivolve!"

The big green digimon, named Snimon, came at us again. Agumon and I ran, and Patamon followed us. We soon saw Gatomon, who showed us a cave, which we ran in. Everything was happening so fast...

"I'm going to need some help...I've got to contact the others."

I took out my miniature computer and emailed the others. I knew some were going to be busy, like Joe, Matt, and Sora, but I was expecting someone. Soon I got an email back from Izzy, saying that Kari and T.K were with him and that they were on their way.

"Tai! Come over here!" Agumon shouted, and pointed at an egg-looking thing with a horn in it.

* * *

The egg looking thing with a horn on it was a Digi egg. And it shot out three digivice for that kid I may have mentioned before, Davis, and two others. And it contained a Veemon, which was thought to be legend. Davis, being hard headed, didn't know what he was doing, but when Kari was in trouble with another evil Digimon, Veemon managed to Armor digivolve to a "Flamedramon". Everything was different, alright. We also found out there was a so-called "Digimon Emperor" controlling Digimon and making them evil. He was also the reason why Agumon (or the other originals) couldn't digivolve. I couldn't believe all this, but I knew we all had to try...

I thought the armor digivolving was, well...neat. So I walked over to Davis and said so. Agumon agreed, and said, "Even though the rest of us can't digivolve, I know that you new guys can defeat the digimon emperor with no problem."

I nodded, then faced Davis. "Davis, I think you were very brave back there in the battle, but I noticed you broke your goggles. And as we all know, the leader of the digi destined wouldn't look right without them." I took of my goggles...my lucky goggles, and handed them to Davis. I thought I knew what I was doing...it felt right. "Here. I want you to have mine."

Davis took them as if they were sacred, which made me giggle inside, and Kari even complemented how they looked "real cute." My sister was such a flirt sometimes, I swear.

We headed home through a TV, which is how I got there, and landed out of the school computer. It was a bit..okay, VERY inconvenient! I landed on a chair, and my stomach was sore. I noticed a small boy with dark hair and a girl with purple hair and glasses there with Izzy. Those must be the other two new digi destined, I thought. The girls name was Yolei, and the boy was Cody.

I decided we should of had a meeting that night...

_Sora_

Tai emailed me at seven thirty, talking about an important meeting at the park about Digimon.

"Tai, you should have told me sooner!" I said out loud after reading it. "You big goof. And what about Digimon, I wonder?"

That night, still dressed in my school uniform, I went to the park, where I saw Joe, Kari, T.K., Izzy and Tai. I climbed up a bar and said, "Glad I'm not the only one dressed from earlier."

"Yeah, well, we haven't had time to." Tai said.

"So you went to the Digital World again?" Joe asked. "How was it?"

"We'll talk about it when Matt gets here...if he gets here." Tai looked at his digivice. "It's a little pass eight..."

"You did notify us last minute." I said. "I'm sure he'll be here soon, though."

I was excited that we were all here again...except from Mimi. It would of been great if she was there. I'm sure she would have missed us, though. I decided I would email her about it later.

Matt finally arrived, apologizing for being late. I jumped down from the bar, grinning.

"It's been a long time...it's nice to be back." I said happily.

Tai and Izzy told us about how there was a Digimon Emperor who was causing chaos, and that there were three new digi destined, who "Armor digivolved." He explained that Davis, one of the new digi destined, was able to digivolve his digimon, while Agumon couldn't. I found that very odd.

After T.K. said that two kids from his apartment, Yolei and Cody, Joe brought up a weird thought: That they were the new digi destined.

"One question." I was sounding a bit flustered. "If this Digimon Emperor is really hunting digimon and making them his slaves, will Biyomon and the others be okay?"

"We got an email earlier from Mimi in America." Kari said. "She was asking the same question."

"I think we should just go there." Matt said. "And do things our way."

"We can't." Izzy replied. "I checked back at the computer, and the gateway is already closed."

"Does that mean we can't help them?"

It was silent for a moment. Then Izzy said he was going back tomorrow first thing in the morning to see if the gate was opened again. Tai smiled and nodded in approval.

"I'm going with you!" Tai said.

"And so am I!" I added.

Joe sadly said he couldn't, due to a test, and Matt had a concert coming up, so he had do practice. I was bummed they couldn't go, as I could hear the disappointment in their voice. Tai noticed to, because he jumped up and warmly said, "Don't worry about it, guys. Leave everything to us." Good old Tai, trying to make people feel better.

Kari, Tai, and I walked home, and I had non stop questions.

"Is the Digital World dark now?"

"Not really." Kari answered.

"Oh, I hope everyone is okay."

"Don't worry, Sora." Tai put an arm around my back. "It's going to be okay."

"It better be." I replied. I then jumped on Tai's back. "Carry me home!"

"Ugh, too tiring!" Tai laughed. "You have no idea how exhausting today was."

"Guess I'm going to find out tomorrow."

We arrived at my house, and before I went in, I said "I hope we all get a good nights sleep. Think we'll need it?"

"Most definitely." Tai said.

"But it's okay if you're excited to see Biyomon, too." Kari smiled. I smiled back and went inside.

Little did I know that the next day was a beginning to a new "adventure", and not only in the digital world...


	14. Chapter 14: Alert?

**Own Digimon, I do not.-Yoda. And this chapter is just a few adventures, that I felt like adding into the story, but will contain some "relationship" stuff. I edited it up quite a bit...it contains episodes 11 and 12.**

_Tai_

Busy with school all the time, along with soccer practices, I sadly was not able to join Kari and T.K., along with the other new digidestined, every time they went to the Digital World. But luckily, I got information from Kari about what all was happening. The first few days of them going back and forth, I was bombarding my sister with questions. Poor sister...probably thought I was a nut.

Sora and I had the same math and language class, and that seemed to be all we talked about. Well...all I talked about.

"This Emperor kid...he's really starting to piss me off." I was tapping my pencil quickly, and the other kids working in their groups gave me an evil look. "The way he's treating Digimon..."

"It bothers me too, Tai." Sora said. "He just doesn't know when to give up, huh?"

"I wonder if they will be able to stop him, by themselves." I glanced over at the clock. "I wish school was over already! I feel so...frustrated!"

Sora gave me an apologetic look, and the end of day bell rang. We walked down to our lockers, and Sora put her hand on my shoulder. It felt nice, and comforting.

"Look, Taichi, things will be alright. No reason to stress too much about it. Are you busy tonight?"

I kind of glanced at Sora. "Well, I was going to check on the Digital World. Why? Do you want to come with me?"

Sora sighed. "I was going to go to a concert gig, and wanted to know if you wanted to go. You've seemed stressed lately, and I thought I'd just ask..."

I felt like I was blowing her off....but she knew the Digital World was important. Besides, Sora was my best friend. She understood how serious I was about all this.

"How about we go another time?"

"Sure."

She sounded kind of mad, and I wanted to ask if she was, but she seemed fine. I'm so glad she understood the way she did...maybe that's why I liked her so much.

She went other times, though. All of us digidestined went. The control spires were being destroyed, and the digimon emperor was getting crazier. Kari had been separated one time, and I was worried! I'd spent a lot more time with Kari then ever...not because I didn't think her and the new digidestined couldn't do it, but because I was too worried what was going to happen if I wasn't there. She assured me things were going to be okay.

The digimon emperor went too far, though. He captured Agumon. That's right, my Agumon. I planned on going into the Digital world the next day, and that's all I could focus on. Even during my math test, I was bugging. I noticed Sora looking over at me, with a confused look on her face. When school was over, she came up to me.

"What's wrong, Tai?"

"Agumon has been captured. By that emperor freak! I've got to help him, Sora."

I kind of brushed past her, not wanting to really talk. I needed to get to Agumon.

"Well, good luck!" Sora called after me. "If things get too bad, notify me!" It kind of sounded like there was some...well, disappointment in her voice. But I thought she probably had a bad day or something, so I just continued heading to the computer room.

That whole time, I admit, I acted like a jerk. I kind of went off at Yolei for not wanting to come. I apologized for that. Then, Davis was making a whole bunch of lame puns, and it was getting on my nerves. When Agumon was finally found, I was in high spirits.

"Are you okay?" I gave him a great hug, in which I squeezed his ribs a bit hard.

"I'm fine!" he assured.

Kari suggested we go home, but Davis wanted to stay and fight the emperor. I told him no, that we were not in full strength. But I did say that we could come back later. We were walking to get to a TV, when a familiar voice said, "How endearing!"

"Look, it's Ken!" Kari exclaimed.

"My name is the Digimon emperor!" he replied angrily.

Ken? Ken? Surely not that soccer player, boy genius Ken. That was the only Ken I knew of...

"So now you don't want to be called Ken, huh?" Davis shot back. "Alright, then, how's Kenny or Kenneth?"

"You really don't want to make me angry!" Ken...or the digimon emperor, sounded pretty angry already. But not as angry as me.

"So _you're _the one who put Agumon in a cage like a wild animal!" I was holding Agumon, but I put him down, and clenched my fist.

"Why don't you come down here and take your medicine," Davis taunted, "Like a real man?"

Ken the emperor grinned. "You do amuse me so. I can defeat you just as I defeated Agumon."

I ran up next to Davis. "Try it!"

We were all then surrounded by DarkTyrranumon, so everyone but Agumon digivolved and started battling. Agumon then ran towards Ken, saying, "Attack!"

"Agumon, come back!" I called, running after him. Ken help up a new dark ring, and intended to use it on him, as I could tell from his taunting. He threw it at Agumon, and it landed on his arm. When he got up, his eyes were red.

"Not again!" I yelled out. "You really need your ass kicked!"

Ken the emperor commanded him to digivolve to MetalGreymon, and he did. This MetalGreymon looked much darker, though.

"MetalGreymon!" I ran up to the huge, dark possessed form of my MetalGreymon. "You've got to fight his control!"

He looked as if he was about to eat me. "It's me, Tai! Don't you remember?"

I stood there, even though he tried to attack me. Davis had to move me out the way. But I didn't want to believe he forgot me. I kept looking up at him, even as Davis held me back. Nefertitimon and Pegasusmon bound him up with an attack, and he collapsed.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled.

"He'll be fine." Flamedramon said. But I tried to get out of Davis' grip. He sure held on tight, though, as I was walking towards MetalGreymon. "Agumon!" I shouted, and MetalGreymon tried to attack me again. "Yep, we're out of here!" Davis pulled me back more, and I yelled for him to let go once again. "Let me just try to reach him...ARGH!" Davis was really strong, he kept pulling me back.

"The only thing you'll reach is the bottom of his footprint, Tai!" Davis said. He was only trying to save me from being in trouble, but I didn't care. MetalGreymon ended up being taken by Ken again, and I was moping. With a punch in the face from Matt (in which I really wanted to punch him back...even if he was right for doing it), I was back in check. Now it was time to help Agumon...

* * *

_Sora_

I hoped everyone was okay. Last thing I heard from Izzy, Matt went to go and join them. I was almost off tennis practice, and thought I should have gone and joined. Plus, Tai did seem a little upset earlier. I hoped he wasn't mad at me. He seemed like he didn't even want to talk to me earlier.

I walked to the computer lab, but nobody was there. Usually, Izzy would sit and monitor the digital world while the others were still in there. So they must have made it home okay. I smelled pretty bad, so I headed home and messaged Tai, asking him if everything was okay. I didn't get a response by the time I got home. After I got out of the shower, no response was there. I sighed. I must have really ticked him off...he usually answers me. I was going to message Kari next, but I felt that Tai was with her...and that Tai was mad at me. So, I message Matt the same question. He replied two minutes later:

_WolfFriendship88_: _We got Agumon back! Hooray for friendship!" _I smiled at the last part. All us digidestined joined this site where you can make an e-mail, and we all "in clever ways" used our digimon and crest for our usernames. Lame, right? Well, being younger, we all thought it was cool. Except for the pink part...I was kind of "bleh" on that. Izzy suggested we used two digits after 11, but I don't really know why. Just being smart Izzy, I guess.

_PinkBirdLove99_: _I am glad Agumon is okay. The Emperor is out of wack, for sure. Is Tai okay? And how did the new digidestined do?_

_WolfFriendship88: Fine. Davis finally learned NOT to wuss out all the time and Flamedramon digivolved to some cool dude named Raidramon. And I think Tai is okay...why?_

_PinkBirdLove99: Oh sweet! I'm glad Davis learned to be braver. And Tai just seemed upset earlier, that's all._

_WolfFriendship88: Yeah, he was. But he is fine now. Him and Kari went home...probably asleep. Tai seemed pretty tired._

_PinkBirdLove99: Mhm...I see. Well, thanks for telling me! :] _

_WolfFriendship88: Anytime :] Goodnight._

* * *

"Hey, Sora! Wait up!"

I had not talked to Tai for a few days, since I had my own little adventure in the digital world (helping Biyomon from another scheme made by the Emperor), and because I kept myself busy with flower stuff. I turned around.

"Oh, hey Tai."

"Hey, you want to walk to school together?" Tai asked. I shrugged, and he frowned. "I just got your message the next morning. Look, I'm sorry for not replying..."

"It's okay. I understand you were stressed and tired and stuff."

I continued to walk, saying "We're going to be late, we should go." He nodded in agreement, but continued to talk. "And in the hall the other day...I didn't mean to blow you off or anything. Agumon was in trouble, and..."

"It's okay, Tai."

He stopped walking. "You sure? You're not mad?"

"No."

"That makes me feel better!" Tai shifted his book bag on his arm, and asked, "Do you want to know what happened?"

"Matt told me. I'm super glad you got Agumon back."

"I am, too! I heard Biyomon was in trouble, too. Kari didn't go...sorry for that."

"You don't have to apologize, Taichi." I grinned when I used his full name, because he always formed a strange look on his face. "Now let's get going."

Tai and I continued walking. It was silent for a moment, as the wind was blowing hard and we were focused on getting to school. Then, Tai said, "So Matt, huh?"

"What?" I asked curiously. He sounded...different when he said that. Not annoyed, but close to it.

"Matt told you about the adventure?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Did he also tell you he punched me in my face?"

I giggled. Matt, punching Tai in the face? That was like how it was in our first adventure years ago...

"What's so funny?" Tai asked smugly.

"Ha ha...that's just very childish of him, that's all."

"It helped me get into check though. But man, it hurt. It was in front of everybody, too!"

"Did you say something insulting?"

"I was just downing on myself."

I reached for Tai's hand and he looked confused. "Huh?" he sure did look flustered. I grabbed his hand and pinched it.

"Ow, Sora! What was that for?" He massaged his hand gently.

"Being down on yourself."

"I'm better now! I already got punched in the face for it!"

We both looked at each other...staring intensely, a contest... and started laughing after what seemed like minutes.

* * *

_Tai_

Was it me, or did Sora seem to be talking to Matt a lot? Not that it mattered...she was friends with him, too. But she never used to actually talk about him this...

I started to ask myself, does she really like him? Or does she just find him interesting, seeing how one of our friends is a talented musician. And even if she did like him...why does it matter? She can like whoever she wants...

You like her, you fool. I always had one part of my mind arguing with the other. I wish it didn't sometimes. Even if I am human, even if everyone does it...

Quit thinking about it, I finally told myself. After all, there was still work to be done in the digital world...


	15. Chapter 15: Laughter

**I would like to apologize, first off, for my many typos in previous chapters. I didn't realize how many there were until I read back...and I basically dropped on the ground, anime-style. I went back and fixed most of them. Secondly, I am sorry if my story is getting boring at parts, more noticeably fight scenes. I never seemed to be good at those, even though I am working on it. Although this is not my first fan fiction, it is my first I plan on finishing, and I really like the story line. Although I basically know how it's going to end, you all are more than welcome to give me some advice, especially those who are actually good at writing fan fiction. I actually have the next few chapters done...it just takes a while to type. And thirdly, I do not own Digimon. Thanks.**

_Tai_

August 18th, the day we defeated MaloMyotismon. We scheduled our yearly picnic for that day, since it had been three years. Mimi always came from America...I swear, that girl has way too much money to keep flying over here. Ah, Mimi...some things will never change.

I told Joe I would meet him and Mimi at Ami's, then walk to the others homes to get them. Izzy said he would just meet us at the park, so we headed to Matt's, then Sora's.

Sora was wearing a skirt. I guess she grew accustomed to it. She never used to wear skirts, even when she became less tomboyish. Don't get me wrong, she looked nice and all...it was just different.

"You look nice today, Sora." Matt commented. Sora blushed, and then thanked him. I kind of glanced at Matt, not sure of what my expression would look like.

"That's totally cute, Sora!" Mimi exclaimed. "Where'd you get the skirt?"

* * *

"I can't believe it's been four years." I said brightly.

"It has been a long time since we had a reunion." Sora agreed.

We all sat down under a tree at the park. Sora was on my left side, and Matt was on her right. They were giggling about something, but I didn't care. Or at least I didn't show it. I told the new digidestined our story about what happened three years ago, including us having to defeat the four Dark Mega Masters.

"Those Dark Masters sound like my math teacher." Davis said.

"They should make a movie out of this story!" Yolei exclaimed. This made me grin. A movie? Ha...

"You guys have to stick together, no matter what." I told the new group. "Friendship is the key."

"Yes, yes, we know!" Mimi tipped of her large pink cowgirl hat. "But I am hungry. A girl's got to get her beauty snack, so can we eat now?"

Joe grinned. "Some things never chance, huh?"

"Nope!" I laughed.

* * *

_Sora_

I got a surprise message from Matt as Yolei, Mimi, and I walked around Odaiba, remembering three years ago. I decided to end the "Digimon" screen names and put everyone's regular names. That was getting annoying anyway. Or maybe I grew up?

_Matt: Do your parents listen to weird tapes about buffalos while stressing out about hallucinating at work?_

I e-mailed back "What?"

_Matt: Ha ha, never mind._

I resumed back to looking at Tokyo tower for a while with the girls, and listening to their hilarious conversation about modeling. Yolei then pointed out it was time to meet with the others, so we walked back to our spot, in front of the large business building where I think Matt and T.k's dad worked.

"Boy am I sick of test." Joe yawned. "And tired of them too, apparently."

"That's _pun_ny!" Davis replied in an obnoxious, sarcastic manner. I admit, I laughed at that one. Like I may have said before, Davis is a funny kid...sometimes.

"Izzy found a way in which we could go to the digital world from other computers." Tai was saying to us. "We were all thinking about going...but we didn't. Our mom barged in on us anyway."

"You better not have gone without us." I put my hand on my hips. "I'd have to beat your head in."

"Yeah sure, Sora." Tai laughed at me.

An explosion was suddenly heard, followed by people screaming and running out the TV Network building. Bakumon were following them out.

"Dad!" Matt yelled. "We got to get in there."

We all ran into the TV station, which was pretty much cleared by then. Suddenly, there was a shadow on the ground. Gatomon stepped forward, looked at the shadow, the murmured, "Wizardmon."

Wizardmon? What? He had helped us out quite a lot three years ago...and had died doing it. And now, he was back...as a ghost?

"I have news for you." Wizardmon told Gatomon.

"What is it, old friend?" Gatomon asked.

"Your great enemy...you cannot beat him as you are now. This new evil...he's more than the digimon emperor, but another darkness, not defeated with strength. You must turn the darkness to its true self."

"Its true self?"

"I hope he doesn't mean we have to be nice to Ken!" Yolei stated firmly.

"Kindness alone will not prevail, Gatomon." Wizardmon continued. "The Golden Radiance is also necessary."

"I see. But..."

"You don't have much time. You must go."

"But wait!" Veemon yelled.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon called out sadly.

Gatomon and Wizardmon reached out for each other, but his hands went through her paws, as if he was nothing. He sadly looked at his hands, and then apologized. He floated back out the window, and then disappeared. I heard Mimi whimper next to me, as if she were about to cry. I myself wiped away a tear, and then said, "He came back to tell us."

"Who was he?" Davis asked.

"He helped us while we were trying to defeat MaloMyotismon. He stepped in front of Kari and Gatomon when they were almost destroyed...and paid the ultimate price." I added in a melancholy tone. "He sacrificed himself."

"Will we ever see him again?" Kari asked.

"I'm sure we will, with Kari." Tai answered, putting his hand on her shoulder. I put mine on her other, and then we looked at each other, and then nodded. We must go to the digital world.

* * *

_Tai_

In the digital world, I split up with Davis and Kari to find out what was happening. We found control spires, a lot more of them. When we got back from the digital world, Izzy and Cody had found Ken's base, which was good news. I felt bad that Agumon was still staying there, but staying strong was the key.

The new digidestined, along with T.k and Kari, were discussing how to stop Ken. T.k and Davis kind of got into a small argument, but Davis was the one who stopped it this time. He even got T.k's name right! I was starting to become proud.

"With all these control spires in the digital world", Izzy was telling Matt and me, "There's no way our Digimon will be able to digivolve."

"That means us older kids will be useless if we go to the Digital World with you guys." Matt sounded a bit sad this time. Although I could have punched him in the face for being negative, what he said had some truth to it.

"That's true, Matt. But there are other ways we could help out without having to go with them...like camping!"

"Huh?" The others looked lost.

"While you guys go to the Digital World, the rest of us will go camping."

"How will that help us?" T.k asked.

"It's simple! We'll tell our parents we're going on a camping trip, but if they call the camp grounds and nobody is there, we'll get in trouble. So the older kids will go camping for real, and cover you."

"Good idea, Tai!" Matt actually agreed. "And plus, we get to go camping!"

Mrs. Izumi later suggested that an adult chaperone was needed, and Matt suggested that his dad would go. We invited everyone else, but they had plans. It had been bothering me that there was a possibility Sora liked Matt, so if this was true, I am kind of glad she didn't. Sounds harsh, huh?

The next day, as Matt, Izzy, and I were entering Mr. Ishida's van, Jun was by the pavement, book bag slung over her shoulders. "Hey there, Matt!" she squealed. "I'm ready!"

"What is she doing here?" I asked Matt.

"I have no idea." he replied, a stunned expression on his face.

"Well, see what you can do to get rid of her, okay?" I really didn't want Jun to come along. Really.

Matt walked out the van. "Hey, Jun, what's going on?"

"I thought this camping trip would be a perfect romantic getaway for us." I heard her say. Mr. Ishida and Izzy sighed, but deep down inside, I felt relieved. The reason may be obvious...

"Oh...I see." Matt replied nervously.

"Lucky Matt." Izzy smirked. "Girls must chase him all day."

"I know exactly how he feels." I replied, smirking back.

Izzy laughed at what I said, then said, "Sure." I think Izzy was pretty sure who I liked by then.

"Where is Davis and the others?" Jun asked.

"Oh, um...they went in the car ahead of us...in another car."

This made Izzy and I laugh even more.

"Where do I sit?" Jun asked flirtatiously.

"Um...well, first, I have a present to give you."

"Huh? Me?" Jun blushed.

"Yeah, but it's in the car and I didn't wrap it, so close your eyes and count to ten...and I'll be back with it, okay?"

"Okay!" she giggled like a hyena, and started counting slowly while Matt sprinted back to the car. Izzy and I were basically dying with laughter back in the seats, and Matt told his dad to step on it.

"You want me to leave her here?" he asked Matt.

"Yeah!"

"You have a lot to learn about women, Matt."

"Hm, where did I hear that before?"

His dad hit the breaks, and off we went. Knowing Jun, she was never going to leave Matt alone. As wrong as it sounds, I kind of enjoyed it.

* * *

At the campsite that night, Izzy showed as an image that was a bit sickening: a crossbreed of our digimon. Ken created a monster.

"Kari sent it to us, and good thing." Izzy said. "We need to get a good look at it."

"That's it; I'm going to destroy him!" No more games from that stupid jerk of a kid. "Hey Izzy...how do I destroy him?"

"We got to figure out how to make him hold still!"

"How do we do that? His base is always moving."

We then received an e-mail from Cody, saying they found a pipeline that would cross paths with Ken's base, and that this information could be used somehow. There was an attached picture with the e-mail of what he was talking about.

"Oh, I see now!" Izzy exclaimed. "I have a plan that just might work."

"And what's your plan?" Matt asked.

"To have Gabumon, Tentamon, and Agumon open the oil up, then use their attacks to ignite fire when the oil shoots up, at the same time Ken's base arrives near there."

"Do you think it will work?" I asked.

"Matt, it's Izzy. Of course it'll work. Besides, it should hit the base, making that abomination not as powerful."

"Precisely, Matt." Izzy grinned. "But now, we must get ahold of our digimon and tell them the plan."

* * *

_Sora_

I felt bad for not being able to go camping. It was actually Mom who said no.

"You'll be the only girl going?" she asked, when I told her Tai had invited me.

"No, Kari and Yolei are going, too."

Mom was silent for a moment, then said, "I need help with the flowers...I'd prefer you not to go."

Damn, I thought. I'd disappoint Tai again, and I really can't do that. We had been growing apart, it seemed. With all of our activities and such. I treasured our relationship.

"Alright. But Tai will be mad." I murmured.

"You like Tai, don't you?" Mom asked. I winced, not expecting her to ask anything like that. "We've been friends for years, Mom..."

"But do you like him more than that?"

I didn't want to tell Mom all my feelings. What if I said yes? Would she forbid me from seeing him? No, Mom wasn't like that.

"Kind of." I replied softly. "But I am not so sure about my feelings right now, Mom."

Mom reached out for me, and I gave her a hug. "I was fourteen once, too." she said. "You know I like Tai, and if you did end up...well, dating...I wouldn't mind. But do what you want to do."

"I'm not even sure he likes me like that anymore." I said. "He's been so busy with stuff. Kari says he likes me, but I don't know. We've been friends for so long...I don't know if anything will change...between us."

"Just follow your heart, Sora."

I nodded. "Thanks. It will be a while, if anything happens." I did not tell my mom I was developing a small crush on Matt. I didn't think it was too serious at the time. Mom wasn't lying when she once said emotions run deep.

The next morning, I had an e-mail from Tai.

_Tai: Ahahahaha...you should be here! The most amusing thing happened!_

_Sora: What is it?_

_Tai: Um...someone has been following us! Well, following Matt. Jun has been stalking us, and found our campsite! You should have seen the look on Matt's face._

I scowled. Jun? Why was she doing that?

_Sora: Why? Is she a creepy stalker?_

_Tai: I guess so! We were in deep shitake for a minute...Jun asked where the others went. But they came back just in time from Izzy's laptop just as he went to "Look for them". Mr. Ishida made Matt take the bus home with Jun._

_Sora: Poor Matt._

_Tai: Sora, it was so funny though! I wish you would have came!_

I smiled, and then replied back, "I wish, too."

_Tai: But even better news...the digimon emperor is no more! Ken is done being psycho. He didn't think the digital world was real...which is silly, seeing how he is a genius and all!_

I jumped up from my couch. No more emperor? Biyomon and the others will now be safe?

_Sora: That's excellent news! Tai, that makes me happy! Where is Ken now?_

_Tai: Home. Finally returned back. We're on our way home, too. Hey, maybe since the Emperor is no more, we could hang out more._

_Sora: Sure :]_

* * *

_Tai_

While walking towards the Takenouchi residence door, I thought of everything Kari had told me about the digital world. Ken had been helping them out with some weird lady-looking digimon named Arukenimon. She was using control spires and turning them into evil digimon. Davis had also been asking Ken to join their group, but he had refused every time. Then, during a battle, ExVeemon and Stingmon, who was Ken's digivolved digimon, DNA digivolved! With Ken's help, the warp that helped digimon digivolve was back to normal.

I knocked on the door, and Sora stepped out. She was wearing old sweatpants, cleats, and a blue tee shirt. She also had black wristbands on. It reminded me of our old soccer uniforms from grade 3.

"I haven't played soccer in a while. It took me an hour to even find my old shoes." Sora was stretching one of her arms. "Don't overkill me, promise?"

I grinned, and shook my head. "I always go easy on girls. They can't play soccer good enough to be worthy of my true challenge."

Sora punched me on my right shoulder. "You'll pay for saying that."

On the way to the soccer field, I told Sora everything Kari had told me. She was silent and listened intently, and asked me to go on when I paused. When I was done, she sighed.

"So the Digital World is never going to be rid of something bothering it?"

"Hey, Sor...don't think like that."

"But we made a sacrifice!" Sora stopped walking, her fist clenched. "We had to give up the power of our crest, so our digimon can't even digivolve to ultimate's...just so we can have a shield of peace or something. It doesn't seem to be working, huh?"

Sora was referring to something that happened a few months after the hairclip incident. We all went back to the digital world during the spring after our summer adventure three years ago. Gennai told us we had to release powers of our crest to protect the digital world, although we thought Apocolymon was the end of the evil. Our crest had been destroyed, but as it was really the powers of our hearts, it worked equally as well. It was confusing, sure...but we had to do it.

"Maybe the new digidestined are supposed to continue with it." I suggested. "I don't know. I have faith in all of them, including Ken. It may be hard to trust him one hundred percent, but I have faith."

"I know what you mean." Sora said. "But Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not think too much about it today? Don't get me wrong, I love digimon...you know I do. But can we take a break on worrying?"

I understood what she meant. I asked her if she wanted to hang out, not if we wanted to discuss digimon.

"Yeah, Sora. Sorry."

Sora took my arm and pulled me towards the field. "I am so now ready to beat you!"

I laughed. "Bring it on! But don't rip my arm off."

_The ball was totally mine. I sprinted, ball in my sight, ready to steal it from Sora. Sora had no idea of my intention to steal from behind...she thought she could take it? Ha, she should have known Kamiya was the master of soccer..._

"Look's like I'm almost at the goal!" Sora cried out, breathing heavily but still sounding in spirit. "Takenouchi is about to score!"

Little did Sora know that I was right behind her, about to kick the ball from behind her. But when I kicked...everything went wrong. I ended up tripping Sora, who fell face first, and I fell on top of her. We were actually right next to a hill that led to a big free space of the park, so when I fell, I was starting to fall down the hill. Sora somehow had her arm on my left leg, and she rolled down the hill with me. After a few seconds of yelling, we were both at the bottom of the hill, laying down. She was on my right side, breathing heavily. I was shocked about what just happened, I didn't realize two kids on my left side, holding up remote-like controls.

"Are you two okay?" one asked. "That was quite a roll."

"Yeah, and you two are on our helicopter landing!" the other glared at us.

I quickly sat up. "Sora? Are you okay?"

Sora was quiet for a moment, staring up at the sky. Then, she started laughing...laughing like I never heard her laugh before. She sat up, eyes filled with tears, laughing as if she saw the funniest thing in her life.

"Sora? Um..."

"Tai, that was the greatest thing that has happened to me in a while!" she could hardly get that out, because she was laughing so hard. "Did someone get that on camera?"

"I...don't think so?" I started to giggle nervously. "Ha ha, that was kind of weird..."

Sora wiped the tears from her eyes, while her laughing died down a little. "Your face is scratched up a bit."

I looked below Sora's right eye, and saw a small bruise. "Something is on your face, too. Right there."

I poked Sora's bruise, and she jumped up. "Ow!"

"Are you two going to clown around, or are you going to move?" The kids had a rather annoyed look on their face.

"Sorry! We're leaving now." Sora helped me up. "Are we going to finish our game?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"I want to help you finish your math homework. It's starting to dawn over me that our lesson is very long. Besides, we both need to study."

I folded my arms. I hated math so much. Sora was just trying to help me, and we did plan on studying...but math just sucks.

"I know what you're thinking, Tai. But we got to do it!" Sora basically dragged me back to my house. "I'll come back in thirty minutes. I just need to take a quick shower and get my things."

"Sora, can't I just fail the test?"

"Not if you want to go back to the digital world." Sora grinned. "Have your stuff ready by the time I get back, Taichi."

Inside my house, Mom had been cutting up beef jerky. "I heard everything Sora said. Good thing she has my back, huh?"

Later on, Sora came back and began our review, I took a lot of glances at her. Wow...Sora really has grown up. We were both fourteen, but I felt she matured a lot more than I did. Her hair was a bit longer, and was turning into a lighter reddish color. She even now had boobs...Oh gosh! I'm not a pervert! Why did I notice these things? Well...unmistakable things like that happen to girls, I guess.

"Tai, are you even listening to me?" Sora had been tapping the desk impatiently with her pencil. "Do you know the full definition of an imaginary number?"

"Sure, a number that's not even there, so I shouldn't have to worry about it!"

Sora rolled her eyes. "As much as I wish we didn't, we do. So we need to get our heads in the game."

My computer started beeping, and I opened it up to see the e-mail. It was from Matt.

_Matt: We have another gig! It's on December 23rd, so a little less than a month away!_

"That's great!" I said out loud.

"What's great?" Sora asked impatiently.

"Matt's band has another gig!"

Sora smiled. "Awesome! I got to tell him congrats sometime. He sure is a great musician.

"Sure, I'll tell him."

"Are we going to get back to studying?"

"Yeah, lets just get this over with..."

After literally two hours of studying, and one hour of Sora staying over for dinner and talking to Kari, it was time for her to go. I walked her home, having a conversation about what happened earlier with the hill, which contained more laughter. We finally reached her home.

"Don't forget what we studied, Tai." Sora sternly said. "I'd have to pound you if you failed."

"It's just math." I said again. "At least I'm good in French class!"

"Oh yeah right! You couldn't even tell the teacher hello!"

"Heh!" I blushed, remembering the day where I basically was teased by others for thinking "bonjour" was a food dish.

"Well, at least I know the French customs for telling someone hello and goodbye!"

"Really? You actually pay attention?"

"Yeah, I actually did. See?"

I leaned over to Sora and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I probably looked stupid...but I didn't care. I leaned back, probably still blushing, and said, "There you go. Pretty good, huh?"

Sora stood at her doorway, her face as almost as red as her hair, and holding her kissed spot on her cheek. After a few more seconds of waiting, she smiled. "Keep that up, and you'll be getting a lot of people wanting to say hello."

She giggled softly, waved, and went inside. I stared at the door, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I then heard thunder, told myself it was time to go, and headed home.


	16. Chapter 16: Holidays

**I do not own Digimon.**

_Sora_

The holidays are supposed to be full of laughter, love, and happiness. For the last week, I had experienced this. But admittedly, some has been in vain. But before I explain, I need to catch up on all the events that have happened.

Mummymom and Arukenimon. What annoyance. Apparently, troubles in the Digital World were far from over. Blackwargreymon, who was supposedly created by Arukenimon, was trying to destroy destiny stones, which helps balance the world, and our world. Blackwargreymon was trying to find his true opponent. Then, the opponent showed up...and ended up being one of the four mega digimon, Azulongmon. He was in charge of protecting the Eastern Region if the Digital World. Azulongmon was sealed away by the dark masters, until us original digidestined came to the Digital World three years ago. When we left for the short period of time, that was when the dark masters made Spiral Mountain, which was the chaotic version of the Digital World when we got back. The four megas were still trapped after we defeated the dark masters, and that's why they needed the power of our crest, which made our original digimon loose the power to digivolve to their ultimate forms. That is why the new digidestined are needed. It was also why our digimon would digivolve at certain times. Azulongmon's power was not exactly perfect yet, and basically, the powers of the darkness still had to be destroyed.

Confusing, huh? I could never understand why there could never be peace.

Anyway, after Tai kissed me on the cheek, I thought more about him and I. Friends for so long, and yet I was falling for him. I think that's what this feeling was...falling for him. I mean I liked him, and he liked me...but this felt a bit more than just another crush. I think I loved Taichi Kamiya.

But I suddenly felt sad. Like I had fallen from grace. Tai was very busy trying to keep his grades up to his parent's standards, while worrying about the digital world. We hadn't really talked or hung out after that day, as he was busy. He'd be sure to e-mail me, but I felt sorry for Tai. He needed him time. And I felt as if I would hold him back from trying to do all this. I felt like I was not good enough for Tai. The Digital World meant a lot to me, but it also meant a whole lot more to Tai. He'd beat himself up for not being able to go all the time with the others. And there was nothing I can do about it. I felt that if I was a failure as a best friend, I would be a horrible girlfriend.

Don't get me wrong, Tai was still happy-go-lucky. I just thought he deserved better. Yeah, I was a fool....but I also had way too many emotions for a fourteen-year-old girl.

For the last week, I had been crying. So confused....so freaking confused. I needed something to release my angst...tennis.

I decided to go to the tennis court. Sure, it was cold outside, but I became warm easily after activity. At the courts, I pulverized the ball with my racket. I hit it as hard as I could, hoping it would be destroyed, along with my negative emotions. I was only thinking about myself...well, not really. I also learned my Dad would not be home for Christmas. At least that's what my mother told me...surely he must have been joking.

"Sora?"

After one last hit with my racket, I turned to see who had called my name. It was Marcia, the girl who liked Tai and was friends with Jun. I had felt a little bit better by then, so I put a small grin on my face.

"Marcia? Hello."

I didn't need a towel to wipe off my sweat. It seemed like the cold air was doing that for me already.

"Aren't you cold, Sora?" Marcia asked. I shrugged, smiled, and then said, "Only a little. Was there something you needed?"

Marcia stepped forward a few steps. "I had to ask you something about, um...Tai." Marcia began to redden, and I continued looking at her.

"What about him?"

"Well...I was going to go shopping for a gift for him, but I truthfully have no idea what to give him. And I know you two are friends, so...what does he like?"

She wanted to give a gift to Tai? Did she and Tai even talk? Maybe Marcia was the one good enough for Tai...

"Well...he likes soccer, obviously." I laughed warmly, although I felt a little aggravated. "But he also enjoys video games and anything not pertaining to math."

"Well, I don't know...as you know, I kind of like Tai a lot. And I've heard he likes me, too. So I was hoping on giving him a gift to..." Marcia started giggling shyly again, her glasses sliding off her face slightly. I just grinned. What else could I do when my heart was broken? So Tai liked Marcia? Tai would have told me...wouldn't he? He's been shy about things like this before...no, but Kari did say...Tai...Tai liked Marcia?

"So...soccer, then? If I still go shopping, that is..." Marcia asked.

"Yeah. Soccer."

I then excused myself, put on my blue jacket and pink scarf, picked up my tennis racket, and headed home. The walk home felt even more agonizing. I know that Tai deserved better, but why did it have to hurt so badly? And what gave me the assumption that he did deserve better? I hated being a teenager. You're such a fool, Sora. It could just be a rumor, I told myself. But then again...Tai is an attractive, older boy now. Girls probably...no, _did _like him. He probably once had a crush on me...and it left. Because we grew apart. We all grow up.

I was near tears again once I entered my home, and they started trickling down when I reached my room. I wanted to e-mail Tai and ask if this was true. I even had the words typed out and everything. Then, I stopped. I put down my laptop and stared at my wall, thinking...even though I wasn't sure how to feel now. My moods were all over the place. I sighed, wiping another tear, and leaned back against my pillows. You shouldn't fret, Sora, I told myself again. He's still your best friend. We all grow up. Just go see Biyomon tomorrow and...

I then received an e-mail from Matt.

_Matt: Coming to the concert tomorrow?_

I totally forgot all about that! I don't know how...maybe other thoughts blocked it.

_Sora: Yes, of course :] Are you nervous?_

_Matt: A little, but not really. Excited...I heard a talented agency is coming._

_Sora: That's great! Really! Are there going to be a lot of people there?_

_Matt: I hope! Come early, maybe you could get really good seats. Excited for the holidays? I love gifts ;)!_

_Sora: Yes and no. Mostly yes, though. Speaking of gifts...do you like cookies?_

_Matt: Yes, I do...but why, may I ask?_

_Sora: You'll see :] Well, I'm heading to sleep. Have a busy day tomorrow, you know._

_Matt: Ha, I do too. See you, Sor :]_

* * *

_Tai_

"Hey, Kari!" I called my sister in from the kitchen, where she was helping mom bake. "Do you think Sora would like this?"

The necklace I got from a store that was selling jewelry half off had a heart pendant attacked to it. What made this so special was that the heart looked very similar to Sora's crest. It was silver, and even I thought it was beautiful.

Kari walked in the living room, clothes covered with powder and green stringy vegetables.

"Spinach cookies." Kari murmured. She then took a glance at the necklace, gasped, and said "Tai, how much did you pay for that?"

"I paid enough." I grinned. "So...do you like it?"

"Of course!" Kari exclaimed. " And Sora is sure to love it!"

"I hope so..."

Tomorrow was it. December 23rd, I would tell Sora Takenouchi how I really felt about her. I finally mustered up the courage after a few years, and I dreamed about it for a week now. I would ask her if she was going to Matt's concert with anyone, she would say "No, let's go best friend!" We would hang out afterwards...I'd take her to see the pretty light set up for the holidays at the park, give her the necklace, and tell her.

"You sure are going to have a better gift tomorrow." Kari said. "But you just have to wait and see."

"Of course!" I laughed. I admit, I was quite chipper. "You would bring it up, then not tell me."

Kari gave me a kiss on the cheek, and laughed, saying "Love you big bro..."

"You love T.k more." I replied. Kari told me to shut up, and once again I was laughing.

I headed to my room, but before I went to sleep, I looked at an old picture of us on our grade 3 soccer team. We were covered in mud, but still smiling. "That's what we should do tomorrow...a mud fight!" I chuckled, then turned off the lights.

* * *

The next morning me, Matt, Sora, Izzy, and Joe met at the beach for our "surprise". I felt nervous already as soon as I saw Sora, but I calmed down when I saw her smile.

"What do you think they have for us?" I asked her.

"No idea, but it sure is exciting." she replied. "Those bags are really big."

Davis, Kari, T.k, Yolei, Cody, and even Ken, who we all befriended, were all grinning.

"Now!" Davis yelled, and all our Digimon burst out the bags. Agumon and I shared a giant hug. "Agumon! No way!"

"From Kari and Davis Clause!" Davis said cheerily.

"Just what I wanted!" Sora laughed. "How did you know?"

I was ecstatic that Agumon was there. He'd help me calm down. Everything was going to be okay now.

"I'd better go home to get ready for the concert." Matt said. "Let's go, Gabumon! You're gonna love it!"

"Are you going?" Joe asked the new digidestined.

"We have Ken's party." Yolei added a giggle when she said Ken. Gee, Yolei, obvious much?

"Well, we should go get ready, too." I picked up Agumon, told everyone I'd see them later, and headed home.

"What's on the agenda for today, Tai?" Agumon asked brightly after we were finally in my room.

"Look at this." I held up the necklace I was going to give to Sora. "Guess who this is for?"

"Aw, Tai, you shouldn't have..." Agumon's eyes grew wider, and then he said, "You're gonna give it to her?"

"Yeah." I sounded nervous all over again.

"It's awfully pretty, Tai." Agumon said. "Sure makes up for that hairclip incident. She'd be sure to love it. Are you nervous?"

"Ha ha ha...um..."

"I take that as a yes!" Agumon exclaimed. "When do we do it?"

"We're actually going to go looking for her now. She may be on her way to Matt's concert."

I couldn't believe how nervous I actually felt. This was not like me. I had the crest of courage, after all.

Agumon seemed to be reading my mind, because he said, "I know you can do it, buddy. It's just Sora. You've known her forever...I think she'd understand."

"Maybe." I opened my room door. "Well, let's go!"

Agumon and I walked down the streets towards the park, where a huge tent was set up for The Teenaged Wolves. People didn't really care much about Agumon walking down the streets anymore, but we did get the few shocked glances. Others always thought it was a costume. I spotted Sora and Biyomon near the back of the building-tent.

"They are over there." I said quietly.

"Let's go get them!" Agumon begged. "This is too close!"

Ha, good old Agumon. He was more excited about this than I was. Suddenly, Sora and Biyomon were blocked by Jun and Marcia.

"Hey, Kamiya." Jun said.

"Hey, Jun."

"Hello, Tai!" Marcia smiled. "Are you excited about the concert?"

"Yeah, I am...are you?"

"Very!" It was quiet for a moment, and then Jun lightly elbowed Marcia. Marcia gave a small "Oh!", and then stepped forward towards me.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Marcia asked. "The lights are pretty, and I thought you could take a stroll with me or something."

I glanced behind Marcia's head and saw Sora and Biyomon talking to Gabumon.

"I...I'm sorry, Marcia. You're a nice girl and all...but I have plans. I'm kinda, you know..."

"I understand." Marcia smiled. "I figured. I will let you go now."

Jun looked dumbstruck about what just happened. I apologized and ran towards Sora and Biyomon, Agumon following. The closer I was, the more anxious.

"Be brave, Tai." I told myself. I slowed down my pace, and put my hands in my pocket. I felt the necklace. In a way, it gave me courage.

"Sora! Wait up!"

Sora looked over at me, a surprised look on her face. She was carrying a green gift box wrapped with red ribbon. "Tai." she then looked down at the box, blushed, and I suddenly sensed something was wrong.

"Something smells good!" Agumon announced, just as Gabumon came out the door Sora was waiting by.

"Matt is busy getting ready, but I'll give those to him...mmmm." Gabumon stared at the box hungrily.

"I bet you will...no way! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!" Biyomon protested.

"I resent that! I'm on a diet."

I was now kind of shaking on the inside. I knew Sora brought those cookies for Matt...And she looked as if she didn't want to see me right then.

"So, um...Sora? Are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean, not that it matters to me." I added. "Just wondering." I've never seriously sounded so nervous talking to Sora, my best friend, in my life.

"No, I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards..." she gave a nervous laugh, and then looked down.

Matt?! I felt as if something was sucked away. I knew it. I felt prickled. So it was true. I was hurt...but I didn't show it. I couldn't do that.

"Oh, I see...Matt, huh?" I tried not to sound too disappointed.

Sora didn't say anything. Just continued that beautiful, distant laugh of hers. I stepped towards her, and rested a hand on her shoulder. I looked my friend, the girl I loved, and said, "It's okay."

"You're not mad at me, Tai?" Sora's voice sounded higher than normal when she asked me that. She usually did that when she was about to tear up. But not then, I then thought...because she had nothing to tear up about.

"No, of course not!" I then kind of shoved Sora towards the door. I was heartbroken, sure, but at that moment I was in shock about how my plans I had planned for a while went down the drain. "Now go and there and say hi to Matt for me."

"Thanks, Tai."

"The least you could do is leave us the cookies!" Agumon flailed his arms around desperately while I helplessly watched her go.

Sora turned around, smiled and then blushed. She said something that I kept to heart. "Tell you what....I'll make some special ones for you."

I took a small step forward, closed my eyes, and then opened them again. "I'll be waiting....thanks."

And then she was gone. My hand was still in my pocket, rubbing the necklace I bought her. I continued looking at the door until Agumon piped up, "You know what, Tai?"

"What?" I asked wearily.

"You've really grown up."

"Hm."

"Don't get too down, Tai. There is still hope. She's going to make special cookies!"

I laughed, but it didn't sound like my laugh. It sounded a bit choked up. I closed my eyes again. When you are a bit disappointed, heartbroken, and shocked, there are two things you could do at the moment it happens: Laugh or Cry.

Come on, Tai, I told myself. It's the holidays!

I opened my eyes, and though my heart was aching, I chose to laugh.


	17. Chapter 17: Supposed Acceptance

**Hello. Now, I am assuming by this point that everyone has seen season 2 of Digimon: Digital Monsters. So, although I do include the storyline in the story, I don't think it's one hundred percent important for me to include EVERY EPISODE of it. The reason I am saying this is because a) I want to focus more on the Taiora/Sorato relationship, b) It kind of wastes my time and c) you already know. I may be wrong, but that's just my opinion. So, with that, if I feel it is necessary, I am just going to give a summary leading to what is currently going in in the chapters. *Sigh* Sorry if this bored you. This is too long of an A/N. Oh yes...I do not own Digimon.**

_During Matt's concert, a group of digimon invaded and attacked all the digidestined, older and younger, put a stop to it by sending them back to the Digital World though Izzy's laptop. But that wasn't the end of it. Control spires and more rampaging digimon appeared worldwide, and it was learned that there were more digidestined around the world. All of the digidestined then went on a world tour to help stop the digimon in different countries destroy control spires and evil digimon. A new enemy, Daemon, appeared, along with his followers. With the aid of Azulongmon's power given up by the older digimon, Imperialdramon triumphs against Skullsatanmon, a follower, by mode changing into his Fighter Mode thanks to the old Digidestined Digimon sacrificing their power to go Ultimate and returning to the Digital World. A man named Yukio Oikawa __used his Dark Spore to create new ones to implant in gathered children. Yukio obviously had something to do with the digital world, as he was an adult and knew about it. Daemon was defeated, but one of the kidnapped children's dark spores turned into a Dark Flower, which was harvested by Oikawa despite the DigiDestined's best efforts to stop him. Cody's grandfather tried to convince Oikawa to give up being evil, but he failed. Before Oikawa could kill him, however, BlackWarGreymon takes the fatal blast. The dying mega used the last remnants of power to seal the digital gate at Highton View Terrace. Oikawa was actually possessed by a dark force, one that BlackWarGreymon recognizes but he did not say before he died._

_Sora_

"I wish I would have never done this."

Ken was sitting by himself in the corner of the computer lab while everybody else talked. He was speaking to Wormmon, and had a great look of discontent on his face.

Ken should have known by now that he was long forgiven for being the Digimon emperor, but he still seemed upset. I remember when I was mad at him myself...but I quickly forgave. I find grace in almost everyone.

We were meeting at Izzy's house to discuss the Dark Spores. I couldn't leave Ken hissing angrily at himself, so I decided to walk over to him. I did so, and knelt beside him. I gently said, "Ken."

Ken looked up at me, and I could definitely see the sadness in his eyes. These past few days have been long and difficult, and his realization of what he did in the past must have mixed up with exhaustion. I understood. I had a small regret, too. But at that moment, I didn't think about it.

"Oh, hey Sora. Sorry if I am distracting you."

"Distracting?" I let out a hearty laugh. "Of course not, Ken. You are my friend now, and I care. I noticed you seemed a little upset, so I thought I'd check on you."

""I'm okay...still just mad at myself."

"You can't be mad at yourself forever, Ken." I said. "The best thing you did was change your ways. Don't dwell on the past too much. I know you can do it!" I added encouragingly.

Ken's eyes still looked like it had hurt in it, but he managed a smile and said, "Thank you, Sora. You know how to make everyone feel better."

I nodded, and then looked at Tai. He was talking to Yolei, Izzy, and Matt. Although Tai was engaging in the conversation, he didn't seem too mellow anymore. He was...but he wasn't, if that makes any sense. Probably not. I thought about what Ken told me. "You know how to make everyone feel better." No, Ken, I thought. Not everybody.

Matt walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"We're all getting ready to talk now."

I looked up at Matt, saw his pretty blue eyes, and smiled. "Okay, thanks."

Matt and I had kind of been, well..."an item". For a couple of days now. After he saved my life from falling debris, I felt a little more thankful for him. Then I also remember something similar happened with Tai and me...he had blocked me and Koromon as Garudamon hovered over and protected us years ago. I owed Tai just as much as I owed Matt...and was more thankful for him. On the Matt subject, the night when he saved me, he told me I was not like other girls that tried to get with him, and that I seemed to understand him.

"We need to go and look for those kids with the dark spores. Oikawa needs to be stopped." Tai was saying.

"We can't just go up and face them out in the open." Joe replied. "What if they have developed some real nasty power? Maybe we should spy on them first."

"Right." Tai said. "I'll go spy...we'll all go spy...should we split up in groups?"

"Of course we should." Izzy said. He then gathered up the younger digidestined and explained the plan more.

"I'll go with you, Tai."

That was my voice. It sounded a bit distant, and eager. Tai and I...I felt I needed to talk to him. But I added, "You can be a bit noisy sometimes...I got to watch over you, and make sure you spy alright."

Tai looked a little unsure, and looked at Matt.

"It's okay." Matt said, with carelessness in his voice. "I trust you...you both are good friends, after all."

I nodded, and Tai agreed. I gave Matt a hug before I left with Tai. It felt nice...but not perfect. Maybe because I was only fourteen, and wasn't sure what perfection was...or maybe it wasn't meant. I guess I was too fixated on helping and talking to Tai that I really didn't care.

Tai and I were supposed to be following some girl, Noriko or something was her name, who supposedly had a spore. We were walking down the street casually, as if nothing were wrong. Ken told us she was at latchkey, and just our luck, she left the building just as we passed it.

"She's turning the other direction." Biyomon said. "We have to follow her...and be quiet!"

"Right you are, Biyomon." Tai said, and we all turned around to follow her. She was a cute little girl...short dark hair, dark eyes...she seemed like she was kind of blank, though. After a while, she finally went down a street that was not very busy and was quiet.

"Be very quiet, Agumon. She can't know we're here." Tai quietly told Agumon.

"I am being very quiet!" Agumon loudly protested.

"But you are not being very invisible...now get back here!" Tai pulled Agumon back to where we were peaking, at the corner of an empty house. We then peaked, and the girl kept walking. I'm surprised the girl didn't hear us, to be honest.

"Being a spy would be much easier if we didn't spy so much!"

I giggled at what Agumon said. But I still did not say very much to Tai, and I wanted to put a stop to that.

"Tai...this Oikawa...do you ever wonder why he would do all this? Besides being possessed by a dark force...surely some of it must be him."

Tai glanced over me, and then shrugged. "Beats me. I'm guessing it's all the dark force. But we'll defeat him. We always win in the end. Never give up hope."

"Yes." My voice was drifting. "I just want everyone to be safe."

"I understand." Tai said. "But remember...I've told you this hundreds of times, too...I'll protect you, and the others."

Tai still cared about me...even after the Christmas incident. He didn't actually show that it bothered him much, or if it bothered him at all. Then again, he had become noticeably distant from me. I sighed, thinking about that day. I wasn't expecting him to suddenly ask me on a...well, date, to the concert. Was he asking me on a date? Tai and I would ask each other to go places all the time...but it was different that time. I knew it was. And the thing is, things would have ended differently if he had asked me earlier...I'm such a fool. I still had feeling for him, but...

"Sora! Earth to Sora!"

Agumon and Tai were waving in front of my face. I snapped out of it.

"Sorry, guys. I was just thinking."

"Well, we lost that girl." Biyomon said. "Should we keep looking?"

"Maybe we should." Tai said. I was still trying to find out what I was going to say, and how I was going to say it. Tai noticed this again. He seemed to notice when anything was wrong with me.

"Sora? Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't see how you can talk to me like this. I'm kinda a crappy friend."

I looked at the ground, tears starting to well out my eyes. It sucks to start out a conversation like that, in case you one didn't know. But it was coming out truthfully.

"Why?"

"Because what happened the other day. I..."

"Sora." Tai took my hand, which was trembling. He looked at me straight in the eyes...he had such beautiful brown eyes.

"Sora, I am happy for you and Matt. I really am. Please don't dwell on it, because your happiness means a lot more to me."

I didn't mean to cry any more, but I did. "We've been so distant. I love you, Tai. You're my best friend. Please don't hate me."

"I don't." Tai kept my hand in his. "Sora, please understand that you need to be happy, and I can in no way hate you. I love you too, and I promise things will be okay."

* * *

_Tai_

I didn't want to let go of her hand. It felt so right. I forgot everything that was going on...the dark spores, the children infested with them...I had that out my mind for a minute. Being distracted with Sora was enough for me. She loved me, even if it wasn't the exact way I had once loved her. I looked at her tears. I wished she would have stopped crying. After all, I have always kind of been a sucker for tears, no matter how courageous I am. Even if Sora didn't feel the same way I did...I didn't want to let her go.

"Sora, we are going to defeat Oikawa together. We should continue looking for the girl."

Sora nodded. "Thank you so much."

And you know what? We never let go of hands. We walked down the rest of the street, holding hands in silence. Her grip was not even limp...it was firm. I don't think I was betraying Matt...Best friend hold hands, right? If we are going to get in that matter, friends don't also date someone he knew you liked. Oh no...My angry thoughts were coming back. Stop it Tai, I thought. You said you were happy for them. But was I?

Suddenly, my mini computer beeped. I opened it up with my free hand and it was a message from Matt.

_Matt: Oikawa took children to the digital world! And the others got in with him! We may need you two here..._

"Damn." I murmured quietly. "Sora, we should go back to the others. Read this."

Sora read the message and nodded. "Alright, Tai. Let's do this."

We let go of hands and jogged back to the bridge where the others were. I had a feeling the end to all this evil digimon stuff was near. And we would come out victorious.


	18. Chapter 18: Defeat

**Now I am getting to the parts where I want to get to. I did follow the majority of the storyline; however, the 25 years later thing is bullshit. I will in no way ruin my story with that. And here are the reasons why: A) It was rushed. B) I disagree with most of the couples...and for the fact they showed them as adults anyway. And the careers were just random. C) The idea of EVERY SINGLE PERSON in the world having a digimon...I feel that ruined the whole point. You know, **_**Chosen**_** kids. I thought the kids around the world having them was strange enough, but everyone? NOPE! Not anymore! That is erased out of my mind! *does a crazed scream* Someone: Um...you're way too into this. It's just a show. Me: Whatever. A few more things...there will be another long summary about what has been happening. And I know mini-computers are sometimes called D-terminals. I like mini-laptop better :] You can pretend they say D-terminals. And due to busy new school semester, updates will take a while. I do basically have the rest of the story written down, though.**

**I promise for real this time that this is my last big rant. I do not own Digimon.**

_Myotismon was responsible for everything that happened to the younger digidestined, besides Daemon. After possessing Oikawa, he was reborn as Malomyotismon by using the power of the children's dark spores. Davis finally showed why he was the leader of the group by leading the other younger digidestined out of illusions Malomyotismon set up, then caused the digimon to digivolve into all forms at once. The attack by the digimon, however, blasted Malomyotismon back into the Digital World where he grew even more powerful by absorbing the darkness there. Malomyotismon ended up being destroyed by all the hopes and dreams of all the digidestined in the world, along with Oikawa's. This had weakened MaloMyotismon, and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode destroyed the spirit of Myotismon forever. Oikawa sacrificed himself by using the power of the dimension to help restore the Digital World to its original state. Everyone was happy (well...almost everyone) because they thought that was the end. But 3 months later, another villain was back: Diaboromon. Tai and Matt headed back to the Internet to deal with him with Omnimon, while the younger Chosen Children went to deal with the rampage of a swarm of Kuramon. With the help of Angemon and Angewomon (with T.K. and Kari, of course), Omnimon was able to destroy Diaboromon again, but it turned out to be a trap, as his destruction allowed many more Kuramon to go to the Real World. Things went out of control when the Kuramon in the Real World merge to create a Mega level called Armageddonmon, an alternate Mega in Diaboromon's evolutionary line. It is so powerful that neither Omnimon nor Imperialdramon were able to defeat it on their own. In the end, Omnimon gave his energy to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, powering him up to Paladin Mode. Using his Omni Sword attack, Imperialdramon was able to strike down Armageddemon, splitting him back up into the Kuramon. With the help of the energy from the DigiDestined Digivices and the cell phones from the other kids of Japan, the Omni Sword was powered up, allowing all of the Kuramon to be destroyed for good. This is where this chapter begins..._

* * *

_Sora_

Mimi was back again!

I saw Mimi when Matt, Tai, and me walked to the computer lab after that big fight with Armageddonmon. I immediately gave her a big hug, and she did the same thing.

"Sora! We did it!" Mimi giggled. She was in a really joyful mood, as everyone else.

"She's been repeating that for the past fifty minutes." Izzy sighed. "But great job, everyone!"

Davis and Ken were sitting on a few chairs, holding Veemon and Wormmon.

"Oh, it was nothing!" Veemon said. "I could use a little nap, though."

"Yeah, you do look tired." Joe said. He had a timid-looking girl with glasses with him. "Don't we all?"

"I'm not really tired." Mimi said. "I kind of feel like exercising right now."

"Me too!" Davis shouted. "I told Ken that I could use a morning jog...and I meant it!"

"I have to go home and put my things away." I told everyone. "My mom is probably worried. I was supposed to come home from Tennis camp sooner."

"I'll walk ya home!" Mimi proclaimed. "We have some catching up to do anyway."

Mimi and I had become good friends since after our first adventure. Mimi had gone from being vain and whiney to caring and helpful. Not to mention she was always fun to talk to.

"Are you ever going to move back to Japan?" I asked Mimi, after she told me about her not eating eggs and rice.

"I like America a lot. I doubt it. But I can still visit a lot. Who knows! Maybe I'll change my mind. Hey, maybe you should come visit me in America." Mimi said thoughtfully.

"I don't have the money for that, Meems."

"I'll just send you a plane ticket. It's really nice. School starts in the fall there, and we don't have to wear uniforms. Did I tell you I am trying to get into a fashion school?"

"No, you didn't."

"Well I am! Oh Sora! I forgot to ask...how are you and Matt doing?"

I didn't really want to say anything mushy, although that was probably what Mimi wanted to hear.

"Fine. It's been almost four months. It doesn't really feel that long, though. I'm not one to celebrate anniversaries every month."

"I am!" Mimi exclaimed as we reached my door. "When I went out with Michael, we celebrated every week! But it only lasted three weeks."

"Oh Mimi." I shook my head and opened my home door. "You can come in. I don't remember the condition I left my room in."

My mother gave Mimi and me a big hug. "I saw what happened. It's all over the news! Mimi, glad to see you are back."

After pulling Mimi away from my mom, I took her to my room, which ended up being neat after all. Good old mom, I thought.

"Who was that girl with Joe?" Mimi asked.

"No idea. Maybe it's his new girlfriend?"

"Joe...a girlfriend?" Mimi laughed. Honestly, I thought she was jealous. I still think she liked Joe...no matter how much she denied it.

"Anyway, the Matt thing is cute...but I wasn't expecting it." Mimi continued. I knew where Mimi was getting at, and I didn't really want to hear it, because I told myself the same thing sometimes.

"I thought you and Tai had a thing."

I looked over at her a smiled. "We did. And we realized we would be better as friends."

That was such a lie. I was the one who made the assumption that it would ruin our friendship. But that was the right assumption...right?

"Well, whatever happens, happens!" Mimi giggled. "Have you two kissed yet?"

I knew I was blushing, and I looked down at the floor. "Ha, um....yeah, we have."

I thought back to Matt and I's first kiss, after we went on a walk by the beach. Sounds romantic, right? Well, we somehow got into the conversation of insecurities, and were talking about our own. We stopped to look out in the ocean, holding hands. It was silent for a few moments until Matt said, "I don't understand how you could be insecure about anything. You're perfectly beautiful."

I blushed. "Matt...that's so sweet. But I don't really think..."

"How could you not?" Matt asked. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit. Remember how great you were in the digital world? You helped a lot of people."

"Matt, you were great too."

"Not...really." Matt sighed. "I still regret fighting with Tai...I seemed like such a jerk."

"Oh Yamato." I rolled my eyes. "You're long forgiven for that. Isn't that what makes you and Tai good friends now?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Matt started to swing our arms around. "But I still have that regret of being a jerk every once in a while."

"We were eleven." I laughed. "Come on!"

"I like how you're so understanding, Sora." Matt then turned to me, and I really saw how beautiful his eyes were. Like a vibrant blue. "I really do like you. A lot. And I mean it. You're not like other girls. The other girls seem to like me for my fame as a band member...or how supposedly 'cute' I am...but you seem to really understand me. And that's what I like."

I was probably red by then, but I didn't want to ruin anything. "Matt...you really feel that way about me?"

"Of course I do. Do you?"

I took a deep breath, smiled, then said, "Yes. Otherwise I would not have brought you those cookies."

"You're quite the jokester." Matt laughed. His face then closed in on mine, and I knew that he was about to kiss me. I only kissed one time prior to that, and that was Tai and me's kiss when we were around thirteen. So I really didn't know what to expect. Matt's lips pressed on mine, and I did the same thing, while closing my eyes. My heart was beating fast...this feels nice, I thought. It lasted about ten seconds, and we pulled apart.

"You're okay with me kissing you?" Matt asked.

"Of course." I replied softly.

"Do you care if we do it again?"

I shook my head, and we did it again, this time he used his tongue. That's when I snapped out my memory and back to Mimi, because that was well...another embarrassing story.

"Sora, you're blushing like crazy. Why?" Mimi asked. I just shook my head, and Mimi shrugged.

"I have to start heading to my grandma's. I need to catch a train in time."

"Do you want to just stay here for the night, Mimi?" I asked. "The trains are probably jacked up for the rest of the day, because of earlier. You could go to your grandma's after...if that's okay." I finished.

She called her grandma and her parents, then confirmed that it was okay. "We are going to have so much fun!" Mimi squealed. "But I need to get my things back at the lab. I'll be back later...get some rest, Sora. We're talking about you and Matt all night today, so rest you'll need!"

"Huh?"

I looked in my vanity. I did look a bit exhausted. I agreed with Mimi and laid down. I thought about what I told Mimi, and about Matt and I kissing, and Tai. I felt ashamed at what I said about him. About how we both agreed we would be better as friends. It wasn't true.

"I still love you, Tai." I sighed. "Please forgive me."

* * *

_Tai_

I'm okay with them dating. That's what I told Kari when she questioned me if my feelings were hurt. I am happy for them, I told her. My feelings couldn't be any more carefree.

In a way, I was telling the truth. I was happy for them. How could I be angry at Matt and Sora? We've been through too much for me to hate them for betraying me. Oh, stop it. They didn't betray me...right?

Sora is still you're best friend, my Dad told me. At least I didn't completely loose her. Dad had a point...but I still had a pang of anger and sadness when I thought of the two.

One day, I was walking in the park with a soccer ball. I loved releasing anger with it...the kicking, head-butting...all of it. I then happened to see Sora sitting under a tree, alone.

"Sora? What are you doing here alone?"

Sora glanced up at me. "Hey, Tai. Long time since I really talked to you. I'm waiting for Matt, we're going to fly a few kites, and then have a picnic."

"That sounds fun." I said. "Did you get my birthday message a while ago? I never got a response."

"With the singing cat?" Sora laughed. "Yeah, I was cracking up all day after that. Thanks, Tai, and sorry I didn't respond back. Just been busy."

With Matt, I thought. How could two couples be so freaking busy all the time? They could have some time off without being around each other. It was the pang again.

"I understand." I thought about giving Sora the necklace I was going to give her for Christmas as a present...but it would say too much. I hadn't really looked at it, and even thought about giving it to Kari or Mom. Maybe even _Marcia_. "So Sora...is Matt coming soon? I thought you'd like to play a game or two with me."

Sora smiled, but shook her head. "I would, but I don't want to get all sweaty and smelly before Matt get's here."

"Okay." I walked towards the field. "Well, I'm going to go now. If you change your mind..."

"Okay, Tai. Maybe one game. But remember, I'm in a skirt. So no falling down hills."

We both laughed and walked towards the field, thinking about that incident. Another pang came after thinking of the kiss on her cheek I gave her that night.

"Loser get's to take out to dinner at Ami's." I teased. Sora then gave me a stern look.

"If Matt doesn't care."

Matt knew we were both friends...why would he care? I knew Matt could be a jerk sometimes, but he wouldn't care about that, I thought.

"I was joking." I replied. It may have sounded a bit flat when I said that, but I don't know. "Let's play."

Our game lasted ten minutes before Matt showed up. Matt was carrying a basket, and had Gabumon and Biyomon with him. Gabumon was holding two kites. "Hey guys. Having fun?"

"Matt!" Sora ran over to him. "It's good to see you!"

Sora and Matt gave a short kiss, and the most painful pang occurred inside me. I knew they were dating...but I didn't think about them kissing too often. I never thought I would actually see it, either.

"I'll leave you two to your picnic. I'm going to go run around the park for a bit of conditioning." I added, before Matt or Sora could say anything.

"Bye!" the quartet said in unison. They all seemed real happy. Well...great!

I ran, holding the ball above my head (well, as high as I could...I had big hair) around the park. My coach said it was a good warm up, and that it helped your lungs. When I reached the top of a hill, I looked back and saw Sora and Matt spreading out a blanket, laughing. I sadly smiled.

You can run from them, Tai, I told myself. You can run all your life, and not go anywhere.


	19. Chapter 19: Time after Time

**Dear, I fear, I do not own Digimon. See if you see any song references. I have been thinking of many songs that go with this story, ha.**

_Tai_

Never underestimate Joe Kido, and what he has to say.

I learned this after one of my big soccer games, which I lost. I was already wallowing in defeat, when I noticed Sora, Matt, and Joe sitting up in the stands, watching me. Sora had Matt had worried looks on their faces, and frankly, this made me even more upset. Why did they have to be together all the freaking time? It was quite annoying to me. I loved them both, but enough was enough sometimes.

"Hey Tai!" Matt called down, standing up. "You did a great job."

"Yeah, sure." I called back. "Better than losing by ten, I guess."

"Aw, don't be sarcastic." Matt and Sora were now walking down the bleachers, hand in hand. I leaned to ignore the fact they were now becoming more affectionate with each other everyday. And nothing was going to change.

"Ha, sorry Matt." I grinned. "Thank you for coming."

"It's not a problem, bud." Matt nodded. "Well, we're going to my house to watch movies. Want to come?"

No, I didn't want to come. Couldn't he take a hint? I liked being around Matt, and I really enjoyed being around Sora, but not both of them together like that.

"I'm pretty tired." I lied. "Maybe some other time. Besides, it seems like you two want to be alone."

Sora gave me a strange look, but Matt laughed and said "Sure. See you later."

"Bye Matt." I looked at Sora. "See you later."

"Bye." she said softly. I wondered what was wrong with her. Usually she was enthusiastic about Matt.

The couple left and I stared after them. They seemed so happy. Dating for months now and already acting as if they were a married couple. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating there. I was still confused on why I wasn't even fully over it yet. We were almost in grade 9, and surely, I would be finding someone else...right?

"I know what that was about."

Joe had walked down from the bleachers to talk to me. Joe, who was usually busy all the time, usually didn't act too serious when he was around to hang with friends. I guess Joe kind of missed being a kid and such, since he kind of missed out on being young with his studies. So I knew something was up when Joe confronted me with a serious tone, a serious face, and a serious look in his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Joe?" I asked, not looking at him directly.

"I saw how you looked at them leave, Tai. You're not completely over Sora, are you?"

I sighed. I was sure that all my close friends knew that I had liked Sora. Once, when I was teasing Joe about liking Mimi, and he pointed out my crush on Sora was much more obvious. I tried not to tease him as much since.

"What do you mean?" I asked Joe, trying to sound innocent.

"I mean that you are not over the fact those two are dating, and it's starting to affect how you're acting, Tai."

What did he mean? I was acting perfectly fine. I started to feel offended, and asked Joe what he meant.

"You're becoming more distant with your two closest friends." Joe sat down on a bench. "I was reading a book on Psychology, and often sadness about relationship-like stuff often causes people to become secluded."

"So you're a professional psychiatrist now?" I snapped. "And I don't even know what secluded means, anyway."

I didn't mean to snap at Joe. It just came out that way.

"It means having no contact with others. You're not talking to them much. And it makes me sad, to know how you're acting like this."

I kind of wanted to hit Joe right between the eyes. I hated being told things like these, no matter how true it was. And it was true. I barely talked to Matt and Sora anymore. I told myself I would never do this, but I did. I always made excuses not to hang out with the both of them together. I guess it was my way of dealing with it. And it wasn't very courageous.

I stood in silence, not looking at Joe, but at the ground. I hated talking about my emotions. I was okay with Sora and Matt dating. No, I wasn't. I was. It was a back and forth fight in my young head, and I had enough already.

"It sucks, Joe." I finally responded. "It sucks that I can't even talk to my best friend because what I have to say will hurt both Matt and Sora. They deserve to be happy, so let them be happy."

"But what about you?" Joe asked, his eyes glistening with compassion under his glasses. "You need to be happy. Maybe it's time you, well..." Joe then blushed and I curiously stared at him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well...I was just going to say; maybe you should try to go on a date with someone."

I raised an eyebrow. A date? What would Joe know about dating? He was always busy with studying. Did Joe have a time for dates?

"How can I go on a date when I don't like anyone else?" I asked Joe, sitting beside him. Joe was now blushing more than ever, and he cleared his throat.

"I went on a date two weeks ago with a girl named Hoshi. To be honest, my crush with Mimi began to develop again. But after we went on that date..." Joe's face was now the color of Birdramon. I grinned, because I couldn't believe my ears.

"Did you kiss her, Joe?" I teased. "C'mon, tell me."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Joe responded, hiding his face from me.

"I would have never expected this from you, Joe!" I gave him a light punch on the arm, and he frowned.

"Hey!"

"Oh, it did not hurt!" I protested. Joe laughed.

"Of course it didn't. I'm not a pansy like I may have been a few years ago. But I'm glad to see I got you to smile again."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess you did, huh?"

"Think about what I said, Tai. Maybe it's not a date you need. What I'm trying to say is...be happy. Okay?"

"Alright."

Joe nodded and stood up. "It was nice watching your game, but I have a phone call from Hoshi expected. See you later, Tai."

"See you later."

Maybe Joe was right. Maybe it was time I relaxed and come to terms with the situation. I still loved Sora. She was still my best friend, my other half and much more. And it didn't matter if she loved me back or not, because as long as she was my friend, I decided I was happy.

* * *

It had been three years since Diaboromon was defeated. Kari, T.K, and Davis were now in grade 9, and so was Ken. Ken, being as smart as he was, did not skip a grade, which surprised me. Yolei was a grade above them, and Cody was just in grade 6. Poor little fella, still had a long way to go. Izzy, now in grade 11, had many opportunities for college entrances already, and Joe was now in college. It seemed weird to me...I guess we all grow up fast. Matt, me, and Sora were now in grade 12, our final year of high school. Matt and Sora were still dating, but I have gotten used to it. In fact, I did end up dating one girl. Her name was Tanya, a foreign exchange student from Russia. But it didn't last long, just about a month. I said I had been used to the fact that Sora and Matt were still together. But I still loved her.

I had been bombarded with soccer scholarships from colleges around the world. My parents had been elated with the news, and Mom even bought a sign for the door that said, "My son is a future soccer star". I begged her not to hang it, but she did.

Finally, I found a college I really wanted to go to. It was in America, and called "The University of San Francisco." It apparently had a rising soccer status, and needed a lot of good players to continue their progress. But I didn't want anyone to know that I was probably going there just yet. In fact, I had to threaten Kari to expose her obvious love for T.K to her whole school if she told anyone.

Things were rising for me. I was not complete, but I was happy. I began to become close to Sora again, and that made me pleased. Unfourtunetly for her, the things she was telling me were sad for Sora.

One day, after school ended, I noticed Sora appeared to be very gloomy. Sora's hair was now past shoulder length, and it covered part of her face as she was leaning against her locker. It was amazing how my friend could look so sad and stunning at the same time.

"What's wrong, Sora?" I put my hand on her shoulder, and I felt her tense up. I quickly released my hand, suddenly feeling guilty. She turned around and faced me, flicking her reddish hair away from her face.

"Tai? I don't feel too great right now." Sora looked so bothered, and I wanted to find out what was wrong.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" I asked. "How about the park? And where is Matt?"

I was probably bombarding Sora with too many questions. When I mentioned Matt, a pained look came on her face. I suddenly felt a pain in my own heart as well. I hated seeing Sora hurt.

"Come on, Sora. We'll go there."

We both walked to the park, despite the fact that we heard thunder in the distance. She had not said much, and I started to wonder if she was going to get sick. The sky was grey and white, and the mood felt the same way. We finally reached the park and sat on our usual bench that we've sat on for years.

"So what's up? Anything you can tell me?"

Sore didn't speak for a while. She swallowed a few times, and tears fell down her face. She then said, "I think Matt and I are going to break it off. We're talking later tonight."

Yeah, yeah. I know what some may be thinking. That I was probably delighted about this news. But really, I wasn't. I hated, hated, HATED seeing my friends upset. I knew Sora and Matt had been together for about three years, and that they felt strongly for each other. This news was actually shocking to me.

"Why, Sora? Did he cheat on you?" I sounded outraged, and I balled my fist. "What did he do?"

"It's mutual reasons, Taichi. He's a busy rock star trying to finish high school and band practices. I hardly see him anymore. Plus, we don't feel the same way we used to feel for each other."

"You don't?" it didn't seem that way. If she didn't feel that way, she wouldn't have been so upset...would she? I knew Sora carried a lot for Matt. I figured after three years came around that they would be together for a long time.

"No. I don't."

It was clear to me she didn't want to elaborate more on that, so I didn't ask anything else. I just let her rest her head on my shoulder and cry. Rain started to pour soon after, but she didn't want to leave. I even felt like crying, seeing how unhappy she was. I suggested we leave.

"I like the rain, Tai."

I gave a soft laugh when she said this. "It's pouring, Sora. You can get sick. This is probably acid rain, after all."

"Okay." she looked at me with sad eyes. "Can you walk me home, then?"

"Of course. Just like old times, huh?"

Now it was Sora's turn to laugh. I missed her laugh. We used to be able to talk about anything, without it being awkward. That was back in elementary and middle school. I missed those days terribly. I guess when you're young, you don't really think about what you have then. It being friends, family, digimon...anything.

After her laugh, she said, "I missed how much you make me smile. I'm sorry we haven't been able to hang out much. You're probably mad at me."

"Nope, never. But we should probably go."

I held out a hand, and she took it gracefully. We started to jog out the park, hand in hand, until a car splashed the both of us driving by. I cursed and shook my fist at the driver, and Sora stared erupting in laughter.

"What an ass!" I narrowed my eyes. "Good thing Greymon isn't with me. I'd have him Nova Blast the damn tires!"

"Oh Tai!" Sora laughed. "Look at you! You're soaked, dude!"

"Huh?" I looked down at my school uniform, covered with rain and mud. My mom was going to kill me. I let out an annoyed groaned, and glanced up at Sora, who was equally soaked.

"You know, you don't look so dry yourself." I smirked. "I think this calls for a mud fight!"

"You've got to walk me home, silly! Has you're thick hair invaded your brain again?"

Grinning, I replied, "Maybe, but perhaps your long hair has taken over your job as the fun police...AGAIN!" Sora and I used to pick on each other for fun all the time, before she turned kind of sensitive, and the fun of it came back.

Sora rolled her eyes. "I'm getting it cut tomorrow!"

"Sure. I was just teasing, Sora."

I walked up closer to her, and she shrugged. "I know. I just have a lot of my mind. We should probably get going, huh?"

"Yeah. Too bad we don't have our license.""

So we both walked the rest of the way in silence, letting the rain collide on our heads. I usually didn't care too much about the rain like Sora did, but I finally knew what she meant by liking it. Besides all the busyness of Odaiba, it had something peaceful to it. I couldn't explain what it was, but it was there. When we finally reached her home, she looked at her cell phone and sighed. "Matt's due to call me in a few minutes. I'd invite you in, but this may not turn out too great."

"I understand."

Sora hesitated, and then walked over to me. She stared at me, and I noticed a blush begin to fall on her cheeks. She reached her arms out for a hug, and I gave her one. We were both soaking and muddy, but I didn't care.

"Thanks Tai." Sora said softly, releasing herself. "For everything."

I didn't want her to go. I wanted us to catch up with what was going on lately, now that we were close again. I wanted to tell her about college in America, and how my mother started to take actual cooking classes, and things even going on in the digital world. I even wanted to tell her I still cared for her deeply, that she was still my best friend, and she meant a lot to me.

"Just know, Sora," I responded, "That you can talk to me, okay? If something ends up happening, I'll be waiting. You can count on me."

I'll be waiting. That sounded familiar. I've told her this before the Christmas concert a few years ago. I meant every word of it then. And, I realized, I still meant it.

Sora's auburn eyes looked into mine. I took the challenge, and stared back. I won't give up. She nodded, and a small smile formed on her lips. "I know I can, Tai. I know."

With that, she gave a small wave and disappeared into the Takenouchi household.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me...time after time. If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting....time after time._

(**A/N: Well, I'm trapped in the results of a snow storm. So I have nothing to do, no where to go. So I'm going to type the next chapter as soon as I publish this. The next chapter was originally going to be part of this, but now that I think of it, it deserves it's own chapter. So thanks for those of you who are continuing to read. Remember, feel free to review and tell me how I'm doing, or even give me advice or whatever. I accept criticism. Thanks! And P.S, I just had to with the Cyndi Lauper thing.)**


	20. Chapter 20: Realizations

**I own Digimon...not. P.S Tell me what you think of Biyomon in this chapter…she really socks it out to you, huh?**

_Sora_

Waiting for Matt to call seemed to take an eternity. He said five thirty, but that time had long passed. I paced around my house nervously, cell phone in hand. What if Matt chickened out? What if he wanted to go on, pretending our three years of being together never happened. I may have been having unfaithful thoughts, but I still loved him. I just was not _in_ love with him. Whatever love was. Maybe I didn't even know. Having the Crest of Love could have been meaningless at times. I kept asking and telling myself things like that as I paced around my room. I knew Matt wouldn't chicken out, and he was too kind to ignore what we've been. Like I said, I still loved Matt, and he still loved me...but not the way we thought we did. This call would be the determination: Do we try to fix our relationship, or do we end it off?

My ring tone for Matt finally rang. It made my heart rate jump up, after waiting for twenty minutes for him to call...not to mention being nervous while waiting. My palms were sweaty, and I took a deep breath and pressed the green "answer" button on my phone.

"Hello?

"Hey Sor."

"H...hey, Matt."

Matt didn't seem too content when he answered the phone. It seemed he had done some thinking, too. Maybe even some crying.

"How are you right now?" he asked.

"I am more or less. You, Matt?"

"I am about the same, to be honest. Just thinking."

I sighed. "Yeah, I've been doing a lot of that, too."

It was silent, and not just any type of silent. It was one of those worst silences you could ever have. The silences when both people want to express their feelings, but yet don't know what to say. After literally twenty slow seconds, Matt said, "This is weird, huh?"

"What?"

"This. We used to have something to say to each other all the time. And now...nothing."

Well said, I thought.

"Do you have anything to say, Matt?" I questioned.

"We have to do this eventually." he answered. "But I'd actually prefer to hear from you first."

My throat swelled up, and a tear made itself slide down my cheek. My heartbeat didn't feel right. But I didn't want to cry anymore. I had done enough of that in a day.

"Okay. Matt...We've been together for a long time, and we've been friends longer than that. And the years you've been my boyfriend have, with no doubt, been very happy for me. But lately, we are busy and troubled. And our futures are looking at opposite directions. Your band is so big now...you'll be touring the world before you know it." I wiped away another tear, rubbing the wetness off my finger, wishing the pain would forever be gone. "You'll be gone. And I'll be busy, too, helping my mother out. But I also feel that I still love you, Matt. How could I not love you? We've been through so much together. There is a difference between love and being in love. You'd think that three years together, I'd be in love. And I'm so sorry Matt. But I am not in love with you." I began to cry. "I'm so sorry. I thought I was. That's what I have to say about that."

Another slow, twenty second silence. God, how I hated those silences.

"Sora, it's okay."

I gasped. I wasn't expecting that.

"You're right." his voice was clear. "We've both been busy lately, and will probably continue being busy. And I'm going to be completely honest with you. I also love you too, but not the way I once thought I did. In fact…." Matt sighed a long, raspy sigh. "I'm not even sure if I know what love truly is. I have my whole life to find out, you know?"

"I understand." I wearily replied.

"Sora, please don't cry. A lot of great moments I've had in my life…you're involved in it. I love you, Sora Takenouchi. Just not…"

"I really do understand, Matt. I feel the same way."

One more horrible silence.

"So…Sora? What should we do? Do you think it is time to, uh…break it off?"

Break it off. I was expecting those words, and I thought I was prepared. But it actually still hurt a lot.

"Yeah, Yamato. I guess it is time."

"Alright."

"Matt? I still think you're one of my closest friends, so will our friendship please still be there?"

"Sora, we've been through too much to not continue being friends! Of course."

I laughed painfully. Gee, I wasn't expecting this to ache this much. Three years…that's a lot, in my opinion, for two kids.

"Sora, I need to ask you something."

"Yes Matt? Anything."

"Can you...Tell Tai your true feelings for him?"

I didn't know what to say or do. Matt figured it out, even while we were dating. I still had feelings for Taichi Kamiya, after three years of going out with Matt. That is why I considered myself unfaithful, and I even started to hate myself. Whenever we held hands and kissed, it wasn't always Matt I thought of. Did that make me a whore? Did that make me something worse or better than that?

"Matt, you must think of me as horrible."

"No. You're wrong. You cannot help how you feel. I've admittedly thought of other girls before. It's human nature. I honestly was surprised you liked me. I could have sworn you and Tai were better off."

I said nothing. I just felt so terrible. Everything he said was true, and I was not expecting this to come out from Matt.

"I knew Tai liked you, but I figured he knew you liked me, and would get over it. I still feel like an ass. How could we have done this to Tai, you know?"

How could I have done this to Tai, I asked myself furiously.

"But Sora, there is still time to fix things. 2007 is supposed to be the year of great changes, and that's also the year we graduate. Tai may go to college, and we may not see him as often. So do me a favor? Fix things. Make things right. I know I am going to…are you?"

What else could I say? "Matt. You're absolutely right."

"I know." Matt joked. "Sora, I am going to miss you. I have to go now, T.K. and I are supposed to go do something with Dad. But I'll see you around."

"Yeah. See you." I wiped my eyes. "And Matt?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you. So much."

"Not a biggie."

And with that, he hung up.

Realization is a big thing, believe it or not. A lot of people try to avoid it, while others welcome it with open arms. Every single thing about Tai Matt said was right. Tai and I had been friends for twelve years. Best friends. Taiora. It was obvious, I realized, how he had feelings for me. Tai was protective of me. He agreed to kiss me. He called me beautiful. So much more obviousness to make one feel stupid, like I did. Why did I not realize this three years ago, when he may have been asking me out? I thought I knew what love was, mostly because I carried the Crest of it. I was fourteen, almost fifteen when I started dating Matt, and although I was sure I knew what love was…I wasn't. I grew up a lot, and many thoughts changed. And the love I envisioned…Tai was there. Tai did a lot of things for me. Tai made me sane. Tai helped me grow up. Everything complete to me, Tai had at least something to do with it. Taichi Kamiya. I started to cry again. How could I have been so blind? So incredibly stupid? I hated myself then. I started self-loathing at how sick I was.

"_STOP IT!_" I yelled. I held my head, as I was developing a small headache. "I've got to see Biyomon."

* * *

It was night in the Digital World, but I still could see. Biyomon was usually in a big forest at this time of night, as she was appointed caretaker of it by Gennai. It was called the Sparkling Forest, so it was not too hard to find.

"Biyomon!" I called out when I arrived there. "Where are you?"

Biyomon usually knew whenever I was coming, but I came so hurriedly that I did not notify her. I kept searching for my pink bird digimon until I heard a tired voice say, "Sora?"

"Biyomon?" I flashed my light to the direction of the voice, to see Biyomon laying in a pile of leaves.

"Sora? What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

I painfully managed to smile. "Oh, Biy. It's a long story."

I sat down and told Biyomon about Matt and I's breakup, and what he said to be about Tai, and my own input on it. Vainly, I started blaming myself again. Biyomon had apparently had enough of this, because she screamed out "_SORA_!"

"Huh?" I was not expecting Biyomon to yell out like that. She seldom did so.

"Sora, you need to quit blaming yourself! You don't give yourself enough credit! Sure, even I thought you and Tai were more likely going to get together, but I supported you anyway! You were just a kid, Sora. Everybody makes mistakes, and we _learn them_."

Biyomon panted for a minute, as if yelling was exhausting her. I was at a lost for words once again, except, "Oh Biyomon." But my digimon was not done talking.

"Sora, when you think about it, feeling sorry for yourself was a big reason why you didn't get with Tai. You didn't feel good enough. Sora, you know better!"

Oh my God. Biyomon really cared about me, even in my love life. I wanted to give her a huge hug, if I wasn't too scared she would peck my eyes out. Everything she said was right. I wasn't expecting any Biyomon, let alone any digital monster, to sock it to me like this.

"Biyomon, you are absolutely right. I'm so glad I came to see you. I love you!" I forgot my fear of her mutilating me and gave her a tight hug.

"I really love you too, Sora! And I always welcome you're presence. But you should probably go make things better…_not _feeling sorry for yourself."

"Of course." I nodded. "It will probably be a while, honestly. I still have to tell Tai. It's not as simple as you think." Really, it wasn't. After ending a three year relationship, I still had things to think about…including confrontations.

(**A/N Sorry if this seemed short to anyone. Off to the next chapter, "Confrontations." Tell me what you think?)**


	21. Chapter 21: Confrontations

**Meep meep, I don't own Digimon. And I apparently say "Meep meep." Ugh. This chapter took forever to write, and I enjoyed every minute of it.**

_Tai_

"So mutual agreement, huh?"

Matt, Izzy, and I were at Ami's. The place wasn't very crowded at all, and that's how I liked it.

"Yes Izzy." Matt responded. "And it's probably for the best."

"Is Sora okay?" I asked Matt.

"I think so. You haven't talked to her?" Matt sounded surprised.

"No, not since yesterday at school." I replied. I have been worried about Sora, since she missed school the next day and did not e-mail me or call me.

"Oh. I thought she'd talk to you for sure."

The way Matt said that made me very suspicious. Izzy and Matt were chatting about visiting the digital world while I sat there pondering Matt. What did he mean, he thought for sure? Maybe he just meant that Sora and I are such good friends, she'd come crying to me. Maybe. But that still felt dubious about what he said.

Izzy was telling Matt and I about Tentamon finding a new tree to own when the door to Ami's slammed. All three of our heads bolted up to see Mimi. A very pissed off looking Mimi.

"Hey, Meems!" I called out. "What's going on?"

"I should be asking _you _the same question." Mimi snapped, walking to our table with fist formed on her hands. "Who is that girl that was with Joe?"

"What?" Matt asked. "Where did you see that?"

"I saw Joe with a girl at the Ferris wheel. They were laughing, and she reached over and…and…"

"And what?" I asked curiously, already knowing the answer. "You're starting to sound a lot like my dad's record player."

"Very funny, Tai." Izzy rolled his eyes, and looked at the now-trembling Mimi. "And what, Mimi?"

"She kissed him on the _cheek."_ Mimi glared at all three of us. "Well? Who is she? And why did nobody tell me?"

"Maybe we didn't know Joe had a girlfriend, Mimi." Matt said.

"So it's his girlfriend?" she asked. I laughed when she referred Joe's pretty, innocent girlfriend as "it."

"Yeah, I think so." I told her. "Why do you care?"

"WHY DO I CARE?" Mimi sounded outraged, as if she heard the most ridiculous thing in the world. "I came to visit, and I have to deal with THIS? Boys are so _stupid."_

Mimi then started to cry, and ran out the diner. Matt and I stared back at her in disbelief, and Izzy stood up. "I should probably try to consult her and see if she is okay."

"Good luck!" Matt and I said in unison as Izzy jogged outside to catch up with Mimi. I watched out the window, and started letting my own thoughts about what just happened consume me. This was probably one of the most ironic things I've ever seen. Joe had a crush on Mimi ever since our first adventure in the Digital World. And this was the most obvious in the world, to be exact. Joe would try to let Mimi give into him, but our dear fashionista was quite a flirt. And not only did she flirt with Joe, but with other boys too. So when Mimi left, Joe tried to keep in touch with her overseas. Mimi would answer the desperate future doctor at first, but quit after a while. This led not only Joe, but a lot of other people to believe Mimi simply did not care for Joe the way she cared for her. Poor guy. So now, Mimi was whining over Joe having a girlfriend many years later. I didn't see that one coming. If Mimi had feelings for Joe back, she was quite good at hiding her feelings for quite a while.

"Tai? Are you listening?"

Matt's voice was now consuming my thoughts, so I looked up to see his blue eyes gazing at me.

"Sorry, Matt. Just thinking. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about Sora and I's breakup."

"But didn't you just do that?"

Matt had a rather annoyed look on his handsome face. "Tai, this is serious."

I didn't know what to say! I mean, we did just get done talking about the breakup…literally. It made me upset thinking about Sora being upset. And Matt, he didn't seem as sad as I thought he would. It could have been because Matt, like me, didn't enjoy talking about his feelings that much.

"Sora and I both agreed it was time to call it quits. But besides reasons I told you…there was something else."

"Well, are you going to tell?" I didn't feel up to playing guessing games.

"Are you mad at Sora?"

What a stupid question. "No, why?" I didn't know where Matt was getting at.

"So you're not mad about what happened…when we started dating?"

I was so _sick _of hearing about that, of thinking about that. I used to replay it in my head for a while, even when I was sure I was over it. The Christmas cookies I never got, ha. Whatever. I did not need Matt's pity party three years later.

"No, I got over it, Matt." I said in a sharp tone, although I didn't mean for it to come out that way. "I got over it, and I'm still over it, despite what _some _may think."

"I thought you still liked Sora." Matt said thoughtfully. How could Matt act so cool? Why was he doing this?

"Sora is my best friend, and I don't like her like that anymore." That was a horrible lie. "I get over things too, Matt. I am not a depressed, mopping teen who cries about not having Sora in my life romantically. I'm perfectly fine, no matter what you think."

Matt shifted his hunched-over body up. "Don't jump to conclusions, Tai. I just want you to hear me out, and you're already defending yourself."

I felt my face increase temperature. Yeah, I was starting to become angry. It felt like our first digimon adventure, when Matt and I argued all the time.

"I'm not going to try and get your ex, if that's what you're getting at."

"Tai!" Matt raised his voice. "There you go, jumping to conclusions again! Listen to yourself, man! Honestly, I don't believe half of what you're saying. But what I am trying to tell you is that Sora…"

I don't think Matt had any right to tell me how I was feeling, even if he was right. Maybe it's one of those male dominance things. I glared at Matt, hands clenched into a fist. "You don't believe half of what I'm saying? Okay, Matt. You win, and I'll tell you the truth. I was_ pissed_ that my best friend and crush dated my second best friend, although he, no wait…although _you _knew how I felt."

Memories started coming back to me. I felt hurt again.

"You knew, Matt. Don't you dare deny you knew. If you tell me otherwise, you're giving me bullshit."

This was not easy to let out, but I continued.

"And to have to sit and watch happily as this happened, it was no better. So there you go. Congrats."

I hated crying in public, and in front of Matt, so I tried my best to keep it in.

"Tai, you're right." Matt said softly. "I did know. And we were only kids, Tai. That's what I'm trying to tell you. Sora and I both…"

"So that's your excuse?" I asked. "'Just kids'? When we were just kids, we helped save the world twice. When we were just kids, we lasted what seemed like months in the digital world. So just because we were kids, we don't have emotions? We don't have feelings?"

"Sora and I both know we were wrong. Please calm down."

"Now you know you're wrong. Now that we're eighteen, and you both don't care anymore, you know you were wrong." I closed my eyes and sighed. "Better late than never, I guess."

"What the hell do you want me to say?" Matt yelled. "I'm sorry! I'm trying to help you, and you won't even listen to me! You're so damn stubborn, Tai." Matt rubbed his head. "You should have got the Crest of Stubbornness."

"And you're a jerk." I replied flatly. "You should have got the Crest of Assholes."

Me and Matt sat at the table, glowering at each other. A waitress, who looked rather nervous, asked if we were done eating and brought the bill over.

"Bill is on me." Matt said, not taking his deep blue eyes off of mine.

"Thanks." I replied tediously.

We remained that way for another minute until Matt closed his eyes, sighed, and stood up. "I was trying to say that Sora and I both agree, she still loves you. She liked you more than she liked me. So don't hold a damn grudge just because she chose differently three years ago."

"I could never hold a grudge with _her_." I replied, my heart beating fast over what he just told me. I really could not believe it.

"Not with me either, Tai. You're still my best friend. I love you. So please forgive me."

Matt paid for the meal and left. I sat at the table alone, thinking of everything Matt said. Sora still loved me. Oh God, I'm not that lucky. How could she ever love me? How could I have said those things to Matt? I loved Matt. And I loved Sora. And she…she loved me? Why didn't she tell me? Why? Why? When I left the diner, it started to rain. I slowed my pace, despite the fact it was raining. I was walking slowly, hand in pockets and looking down, as others with umbrellas tried to pass me quickly. I stared at the concrete ground, looking at how water hit and splattered. That's exactly how I felt. Like all my emotions were splattered all over the place.

You'd think I'd be happy to know Sora loved me like I loved her. But I hated that she couldn't tell me. Kind of like how I couldn't tell her. I hated that I argued with Matt. He made me so mad, and yet he was another close friend I loved dearly. He probably hated me now. So basically, I couldn't of felt any worse.

I passed the park and looked at the field where all of us digidestined would meet up, sit in a circle, and talk. I passed the field where Sora and I used to play soccer all the time as young kids. I passed the lake where we shared our first kiss. I was avoiding the direction of my house for a while, and I just stood at the park, recollections of important things that happened in my life. Love makes you think. Love knocks you down.

During situations like this, there are two things you could do: Laugh or Cry. I'm not one for crying in public, but things were starting to become too much. What passerby's may have thought was rain slid down my face, warm and salty.

* * *

_Sora_

It had been a week since the break up of Matt and I, and time seemed to move by slowly. School was a drag, and Tai wasn't talking to me much. I received many questions, especially by eager fan girls, asking about our breakup. I just confirmed it was true and that was it. I guess some people don't understand the word "privacy." Those annoying questions didn't make anything better. Strange enough, Matt was talking to me more than Tai was.

My mother had a special ikebana ceremony that I was a part of. During this floral arrangement ceremony, I proved to other flower arrangers that Toshiko Takenouchi's daughter could arrange flowers just as well as her students. I had to wear a Kimono and everything. I even cut my hair as short as it was when I was eleven. I kind of missed the short style anyway.

The time of the ceremony came, and I did flawlessly, like I knew I would. Biyomon and my dad even showed up. I was eighteen, and I arranged flowers as well as a woman who was forty did. Ikebana is not easy, I promise.

After I was done, I didn't feel like sticking around to watch others. It was time for Biyomon to go back to the digital world, and I watched her go sadly. I didn't want to be alone again. I wanted somebody to talk to. I sighed as I sit down on my couch, staring down at my pink kimono. I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice my father saying my name.

"Huh?" I looked up to see my father standing above me.

"I came to tell you something, but I see you're deep in thought. Is there anything bothering you, daughter?"

"I've just been thinking about my heart, that's all."

My dad held a confused look on his face, and sat next to me. "Your heart?" I just shrugged and continued staring down, tapping my hands softly against my kimono. My dad took my hands into his, and when I looked up in surprise, his soft eyes looked truly worried. "Sora, my daughter. I want you to explain to me what you meant. Go on…do it. I trust in you."

My father and I have never been extremely close, and I barely saw him. This used to anger me all the time as a child, and I used to wonder why he didn't love my mother and I. But I learned to accept that he was always busy for my mother and I, and that was what he wanted to do. So this had extremely surprised me that he wanted to talk to me. I knew he loved me, and this was enough proof to me.

"Papa…"

"Sora, you have the most beautiful heart anyone could ever have. And I am _not _just saying that because you are my daughter. I've seen the way you are with your friends. You're almost like a second mother. I've seen the way you are with Biyomon. I've seen how your crest really belongs to you. You still learn to accept me, after I have been away for a while."

I wanted to hug my dad and tell him I forgave him. I wanted to let him know everything was going to be ok.

"When I first held you in my arms, I knew that beautiful baby of mine was going to grow up with so much love in her heart. And now, you are basically an adult…and my thesis was correct. I have the most beautiful daughter in the world. And I missed her growing up. I must be horrible for that."

My dad choked up, and my heart sank. I couldn't have my own father being sad.

"Papa, no!" I tightened my grip on his hands. "You are not horrible! I love you just the way you are. You do what you have to do. And I still love you. I was doubtful of my heart…but now I know that it is strong with faith, and I have faith in my love for you and Mama."

My father smiled at me. His smile held proud-ness and accomplishment. "Thank you Sora. That's my girl. I love you too."

My father and I embraced in a hug that felt pleasant and right. When we released, I asked, "What were you going to tell me, Papa?"

"I was going to say, Tai is here for you. He's waiting at the front door."

* * *

"Tai!"

I stood in front of my house, still dressed in my pink kimono. My heart gave an excited jump when I saw my tall-haired best friend. He was dressed in blue jeans and a white tee shirt, and his hands were in his pockets. His beautiful brown eyes seemed to hold an excitement as well, and I beamed at the sight of him.

"Hey Sora. Looks like I've missed your ceremony. Sorry about that."

He somehow knew of my ceremony. How, I wondered. We had not spoken to each other for a while. But I didn't question him. It made me feel nice inside that he was actually going to come. The boy…no, man I loved was now standing right in front of me. That night seemed to be very eventful after all.

"It's okay, Tai. I'm glad you came." My voice started to shake. "Hey, um, Tai? Can we go on a walk? I feel I need to talk to you."

"Funny, I was going to ask the same thing." He smiled at me. "Yes, let's go. But we may want to bring an umbrella. It's supposed to rain."

"Thanks for the warning!" I smiled. I put on shoes, grabbed an umbrella, told my father I was going on a walk with Tai (in which he gave a very wide smile and a nod), and went back outside. "So, where do you want to go?"

"The park, silly. Where else would we go?"

"Right." I smiled. Tai Kamiya, if only you knew how much I missed your voice. Your face. Everything, my best friend.

Tai and I walked alone in silence for the first few minutes. We stared at the lights in Odaiba, and walked slowly. Finally, I asked Tai, "So what's been going on with you lately? Anything I've missed?"

"Not a whole lot, really." Tai replied. "Kari won her talent show at school for singing some opera. She has a really great voice, you know."

" I believe it." I replied. "Anything with you?"

"Nothing too important. Just got accepted to a college that is my number one choice."

I froze at my track, and covered my mouth with a hand. Tai gave me a questioning look, and I released my hand and said, "Tai, nothing too important? Oh my God! That's awesome!" I gave him a huge hug and laughed. "Congratulations!"

Tai didn't look too excited, however, and I started to wonder what was wrong. Tai always wanted to go to college. Didn't we all?

"Tai…what could possibly be wrong?" I asked. I had calmed down by then, and we were walking through the park. It was night, and the Ferris wheel lights were illuminating the sky.

"I love how you can be positive most the time." Tai said quietly. "I don't know how you do it."

I stopped again, and tugged at Tai's shirt. He looked at me, and his chocolate brown eyes seemed sad. No, I didn't like seeing him like that.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean you're the strongest girl I know, Sora. You always know the right things to say and do."

Tai wanted to talk serious. He always spoke lower when he wanted to talk serious. And I suddenly had a feeling I knew what this was about. Since we were talking serious, it was finally time to tell the truth. The truth felt so amazing, yet hurt at the same time. The truth that I have been hiding for a very long time.

"I don't always do the right thing." I finally said. "And you should know that by now."

Tai, who had glanced at the Ferris wheel for a moment, looked over at me.

"I disagree. You're perfect in my eyes."

"Tai, I am not perfect. I've made mistakes. And the mistake I made is being an idiot and not…" Oh God. How was I going to say this? How was I going to say anything? I didn't plan for this to happen so quickly…maybe I should back out…

"And not what, Sora?" I was now Tai's full focus, and his eyes gave me encouragement.

"Oh Tai." This was it. I never thought I would be saying these things. Ever. I barely looked into Tai's chocolate brown eyes, and I began to pour everything out.

"Not truly following my heart three years ago."

Tai looked taken aback. "But Sora…" Maybe he didn't want to hear what I had to say after all. Maybe I was going to ruin our relationship. But I already let some of my emotions spill out, so I had to finish the rest. No time for running back now.

"Tai, I really did like you. I loved you. Happiness is love, and you were a great part of my happiness. You've been my friend for twelve years, and I don't ever want you out of my life. I was so damn stupid."

I wasn't supposed to cry, I know. I was sick of hearing me cry. But at this time, I couldn't help it. This was it. And I was blowing it.

"Sora, please stop crying." Tai put his hands on my shoulder. His face was now close to mine, inches away. "It was my fault for not saying anything to you sooner. My mistake, not yours."

"I could of said yes, Tai. You don't understand how I feel. I dated Matt, even though I liked you. For three years. Three years of telling myself I loved Matt and only Matt. I did love him, Tai. But my love for you was more. That probably makes me a hussy or something"

"You're not a hussy, Sora." Tai sighed, and I thought I heard a chuckle in it. "You should know better."

"I was too worried about losing our 'Taiora'. Remember Taiora? Your dad sure made up some great names, huh?"

I was no longer crying, and I laughed. My first real laugh in a long time.

"Yeah, of course I remember." Tai took both of his hands and inserted them into mine. "What do you mean, losing us?"

"I mean that, well…"I sighed, thinking about what Biyomon told me a week earlier. "I thought our friendship would change. And then, I thought you deserved better."

"Funny, I thought the same thing!" Tai laughed. His sweet, sweet laugh. "So we're still not too different after all, right?"

Tai kept laughing until I thought his face would turn purple. I laughed at his silly expression on his face, and asked what on earth was so funny at a time like this.

"You try to tell a girl your true feelings about her, and what you think would be the hardest, most emotional time of your life with fluff and stuff…ends up being surprisingly easy."

"Yeah." I laughed too. "You're right, huh?"

"Of course I am. I'm the leader, after all."

Tai and I stood staring at each other, no longer laughing. Then, we closed in on each other. We embraced in a tight hug. My fathers hug was nice. The hugs I shared with Matt when we were dating were fine. The hugs I shared with Mimi when I finally got to see her after a long time were thrilling. But none of those hugs beat this one. I blushed at first, but then I felt his heartbeat. It was comforting me, telling me everything was going to be okay. It began to sprinkle, and then rain. But we still stood there, warm, two best friends puzzle-pieced together.

_Tai_

She was in my arms. I felt her heart beat against mine. It told me everything was going to be okay, comforting me. It completed me. Heartbeats are an amazing thing. I never thought any of this was going to happen. It must have been a dream, because this was too surreal. The girl I heard in my arms, she was my best friend. She was my love. And she felt the same way.

I pulled away from her , and pressed my forehead against her's. I never thought this would ever be happening.

"Hey, you know what?" I asked. "We were stupid for ever doubting each other."

"Ditto." Sora softly replied. Then, I closed in on her. My lips were aiming for hers. Wet, but still good enough for me. Her lips closed in on mine…and it was done. We kissed. Not like our first kiss years ago. This kiss was much more meaningful. This kiss said "We've been through so much together. We're best friends, and we're lovers. Nothing can stop us now." And there was no confusion to it. We knew how to do everything, and the moment helped our skills. The rain may have been cold and wet, but nothing could break it. This kiss lasted long, and this kiss was perfect.

Too bad Izzy wasn't there to snap a picture of it.


	22. Chapter 22: Revelations

**Ah. What's up with all these snow storms? At least I have no school. See if you see any songs pop in in here.**

_Tai_

When I was eight years old, I got into a bit of a snag at school. I liked being a prankster at times, and I thought of the perfect prank for my teacher, Mr. Muyo: placing my pet turtle inside his desk. Doesn't sound too extreme, I know...but back then, I thought it was pretty genius.

The reason I wanted to prank Mr. Muyo so bad is because he wasn't too fond of my lucky goggles. He actually had the nerve to call them "illogical". I didn't know what that meant then, but the sound of that word had me fuming. I plotted out my scheme to Sora at lunchtime, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Taichi, you're gonna get in big trouble." she stated, taking a big bite out of her chocolate rice ball. "Want some?"

"No, I'm trying to watch my body." I replied. I heard my dad say that all the time whenever my mom offered his dessert. But honestly, he probably said that because she's a bad cook. "And I won't even get in trouble! I'll never be caught."

"He'll know it's you."

"Come on, Sora! Believe in me. He made fun of the goggles. And you never do that."

Sora smiled and shook her short, reddish-brown head. The school, oddly enough, didn't let people wear hats during school. She dreaded not wearing her's.

"Alright Tai. But if you get in trouble, I'd hate to say I told you so."

Unfourtunetly, Mr. Muyo caught me sneaking my pet turtle into his desk. After being sent to the office, getting yelled at there, being sent home, and getting yelled at THERE, I had a very crummy day. I was grounded, and only allowed to go to school. Not even a soccer practice!

At recess the next day, I sat on the monkey bars alone, feeling defeated. Sora walked over to me with an interested look on her face.

"What's wrong, Tai?" she asked. "Did you get in big trouble?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

I expected Sora to taunt "I told you so" all over again. But no. She pulled herself up the bar next to me, and started to swing her legs. "Well don't be sad. At least you tried. I wouldn't have been brave enough to try a stunt like that."

"It makes me a bad boy, though."

"Nuh-uh." Sora put her arm around my back. "I thought it was brave. And you could never be a bad kid. You are a good person."

"You really think so?" I asked brightly.

"Yep!"

"Thanks!" I reached out my hand to her, and she took it. We shook hands and she said, "I'm glad you're my bestest friend."

Currently, ten years later, I had my "bestest friend" back. We were sitting on the same monkey bars, laughing and reminiscing memories about what all happened in elementary school. Good times, bad times, we had our shares.

"I can't believe how long ago it's been." I said.

"Me either. We've been friends for such a long time." Sora grinned and glanced at me. "When we were eight years old, I also thought kissing boys was yucky...especially kissing Tai Kamiya." she added teasingly.

"Hm." I looked up at her, a grin now on my face. "Too bad we're not eight anymore, huh?"

Sora and I leaned in for a kiss until we heard a voice scream "Ewwwwww!"

Startled, I fell back from the monkey bars into the mulch. That actually hurt quite a bit, and I moaned. Sora pushed herself off the monkey bars and leaned over to me. "Tai! Are you okay?"

"I'm, uh...yeah, I'm fine." Sora then started to smile slowly, and soon she was giggling.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You just ate it, dude." Sora replied, helping me up. We both then saw a little girl with two pink-haired ponytails with her hands on her hips.

"You two were _kissing."_ she said with absolute disgust in her voice. "That's gross."

"Hey, mind your own business!" I shot back, rubbing my neck. That fall hurt like Hell.

"It's my playground, and I have a rule to avoid cooties. It's called no kissing." she glared at me and stuck out her tongue. "Get out now!"

"Fine!" I took Sora's hand. "But it's really the school's playground."

We left, hand in hand, and Sora started to laugh once again. "That little girl kind of reminded me of Mimi."

"Yeah." I grunted. "And she screamed like a banshee, too."

"Oh Tai." she laughed once again, and then put her head on my shoulder. "It would be interesting seeing you as a father someday. I don't know if you'd yell all the time, or spoil them."

I smiled and wrapper my arms around her shoulders. "Ha, I guess I don't know what I'd do."

I got my best friend back. And boy, it sure felt nice.

* * *

_Sora_

After Tai and I expressed our feelings for each other, we were back to being the best of friends, just like old times. Except we now kissed. We didn't actually call each other "boyfriend" and "girlfriend", because it seemed to be more than that. But people got the hint that we were together. All of the digidestined seemed thrilled about this. Kari, when I told her about me and Tai, laughed and said, "It's about time. I always wanted to call you sis." She also said she wished she had the bravery to do so, and I knew exactly whom she meant.

I did think the T.K. and Kari friendship would turn out to be a romance thing. Even when they were very young, it clicked together. You didn't think too much about it then, but now it's an 'Awww, it should happen" thing.

"Kari, I know you have the bravery." I said, "And you know what? You better do it now or something could happen. It could be too late."

She smiled a sweet, innocent smile. I always saw grace in Kari. "That sounds familiar."

I blushed and avoided looking at her direction. It was true, too true. I felt her touch my arm, and I looked back to see her familiar chocolate brown eyes staring into mine.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, sis. Besides, things are okay now, right?"

I smiled, no longer feeling embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. And things are wonderful, Hikari."

"I'm glad."

I wanted Kari to tell her feelings to T.K, just how I had wanted Mimi to consider Joe as a boyfriend. "It's just puppy love, Sora!" she would use to insist. Yeah, okay. Joe protected Mimi all the time, and respected her. He wasn't drooling all over her, just like the rest of the morons who she was interested in did. So now, Mimi was angry about Joe and Hoshi. I love Mimi to death, but I felt the "What goes around comes around" thing was evident in this case...kind of.

Anyway, my Mom started to notice Tai and me hanging out a lot more than we had been since we were younger.

"It's good to see you two are still going to be good friends, even as adults." Mom told me. "Did I tell you I found the cutest picture if you two the other day? It was one of your birthday parties, I believe."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. But I must ask you...is it awkward, since you and Matt broke up not too long ago?"

I was still good friends with Matt, and that helped me move on. I really didn't want to tell my Mom that Tai and I were an Item. Mom and I may have gotten closer over the years, but she probably wouldn't approve of me dating again so fast. Even if I did actually love Tai. It should have been obvious, though. I'm pretty sure my Dad even knew.

"No, Tai is my best friend. I can confide in him."

"Good. I haven't talked to his mother in forever. I heard she's taking my friend Li's cooking class..."

I wondered if my Mom would understand. She loved Tai, I'm sure of it. Maybe my judgments were wrong. Mom wasn't so old fashioned anymore...surely she would understand.

* * *

Tai and I, during Christmas, visited the Digital World. Agumon and Biyomon waited for us anxiously, and immediately jumped on us when we arrived. I wore a blue hat, and this surprised Biyomon, as she had not seen me wear a hat in a long time.

"No gifts?" Agumon joked while being suffocated in hugs by Tai.

"I second what Agumon said!" Biyomon said, nuzzling me softly with her beak.

"Hey, we decided to take family time to visit you." Tai protested. "My hug is the greatest gift of all!"

"If you call breaking my ribs a gift." Agumon retorted, and then winked.

We spent our time in the Digital World looking after the babies of Primary Village, whom never heard the story of Christmas.

"Veemon says that Davis says that a huge man comes to houses and delivers at night!" Biyomon told some of the babies. "Personally, I think that would scare me."

I laughed, petting one of the small pink babies. "It kind of is, huh?"

"At least you digimon have powers to stop the man if he were bad." Tai took the baby from my lap and set it on his. "We humans have to find some sort of weapon."

"Cody could probably beat him blindfolded, with his Kendo stick." Agumon said thoughtfully.

"Or Yolei would screech at him to death."

"Or Izzy can bore him to death with computer knowledge!"

We all had a fit of laughter at this. It was such a happy moment, that I have no idea why I suddenly thought of Tai's college. He did say he got in, and I figured that he was going to the University of Tokyo or something...but I never asked him. Why didn't he seem as thrilled when I asked him? That was extremely weird. I was too bothered with this thought that I didn't notice Biyomon repeating my name over and over.

"Sora. Sora...SORA!"

"Sorry!" I snapped back in focus. "What did I miss?"

"We're going to play tag with the baby digimon. You want to play with us?"

"No, I'll just watch you guys. Tai, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." he had a concerned look on his face. When the others were away, I faced him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Tai, where did you get accepted to college at?"

Just then, Tai had a weird look frozen on his face. He didn't say anything, and I felt he was hiding something important.

"Tai? What's wrong?"

Tai still didn't say anything. This really bothered me. We were supposed to trust each other. So why wouldn't he tell me? "Tai, come on. Tell me. Did you make it up?"

The strange look frozen on his face melted into a frown, and he shook his head. "No, I did not make it up."

"Then where? Why can't you tell me?"

"You may not like it Sora."

Now I was extremely confused. Why wouldn't I like it? I was beyond thrilled that he was going to college, and of course I would support him.

"I don't understand, Tai." I said quietly, sounding hurt. "Why wouldn't I like it?"

"Do you know where San Francisco is?"

"What? That's a bit random. It's in America, I believe. What's that got to do with anything?"

Tai was back to not saying anything, but he looked at me as if I should know. So I thought about it. It wasn't just some geography test. He was being too serious. And I don't think he was changing the conversation. Oh. It came to me. San Francisco. Thousands of miles away.

"Tai, _really_?" I asked softly.

"Yeah." Tai said. "That's where I want to go. And I plan on it. I have soccer scholarships waiting for me."

"Oh." I looked away. "That's quite a ways, huh?"

"Well, I might need to use a plane." Tai flashed his lopsided grin. When I didn't laugh, he said "I could always change my mind..."

I felt selfish. Tai wanted to go to America for college. That was a wonderful thing. He would get a nice education, lean proper English, and perhaps speak it fluently. And he would pay for it by doing what he loves. He shouldn't now change his plans just because he see's me upset.

"No, Tai." I looked at him right in the eye. "Do not change your mind. That is what you want to do. Follow your heart. You cannot pass anything like this up. No way am I letting you do that."

"Sora..."

"I mean it, Tai. I love you, and I encourage and support everything you do, including this big step."

Tai's eyes were dancing with emotion, and he put a hand on my shoulder. "You understand."

I nodded. "Of course I do. You just can't forget about me, okay?"

"Oh, come on now!" he playfully flicked my nose. "I'll visit as often as I can! Aren't you forgetting that Mimi finds ways to come back?"

"You'll always be busy."

"We have cell phones."

"Just don't forget, okay?"

I took my hands and stroked my fingers against his beautiful face. "You may meet a better girl. I don't want you to forget."

"I could never do that." Tai closed his eyes and sighed. "I promise. I believe you're the only one for me. How could I ever do that to you?" His eyes opened again, and I longed to stare at them longer. But I smiled, said "Stupid Tai", and flicked his nose back.

"Ow!" he yelled. "What was that for?"

"Flicking mine."

"Well, looks like you're not getting your gift."

"Gift?"

"Ha, is that all you women think about?" Tai reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful, silver necklace. It hung from his grip, shining. A pendant that looked an awful lot like my crest danced in front of my eyes. It literally took my breath away.

"Like it, huh?" he grinned.

"Taichi Kamiya...where did you get that? How much..."

"Don't you worry about that." Tai told me. "I got it during the Christmas where you promised you'd make me cookies, and you never did."

I felt like crying, not only because the necklace was beautiful, but because he had got it for me so long ago. A familiar wave of guilt came over me.

"What's wrong?" Tai looked worried. "Do you not like it?"

"No, no. I love it, Tai. I just can't believe that you bought it for me such a long time ago, you know?"

"And?"

"I feel guilty."

"Don't." he replied sternly. Tai situated the beautiful necklace around my neck, and I stroked the pendant. It resembled my crest so much, it was surreal. I loved it, and I loved Tai.

"I can't even begin to thank you." I told him quietly. "I got to get you something...any request?"

"Hm." Tai looked at the sky, deep in thought. I was worried about what he was thinking. Hopefully not me getting him another soccer ball...

"How about some homemade cookies? I never got those special cookies anyway."

"You're totally right! What kind?"

"Surprise me."

"I'll just ask Agumon then."

Tai scratched his great mass of brown hair. I took off my blue hat, shook my head, and gave him a stubborn look.

"Fine, ask Agumon. He knows what I like anyway."

Trying not to laugh, I once again said "Stupid Tai", and reached over to kiss him. Tai reached in as well, and we kissed a quick, playful smooch.

"Thank, friend." I said when we finished.

"No problem. It still beats the kiss we had back in grade school."

"Whatever!" I laughed, punching his arm playfully. Biyomon and Agumon ran over to us, panting.

"Do you know how hard it is to take care of babies?" Agumon asked. "Because I can tell you, it's not easy!"

* * *

_Tai_

"Need help?" Sora asked.

"We do need one more player for another game of tag..." Biyomon said thoughtfully.

"You go ahead and go." I told Sora. "I'll just watch. It'd be an unfair match anyway, playing against me." I joked.

Sora rolled her eyes, stood up, and ran back to the play area with Biyomon and Agumon. I loved how she looked, running and laughing, blissful and exquisite. Whenever I was around her, I felt like the luckiest soul in the world. I watched her play while I felt a warmness comfort me in my heart.

_Something in the way she moves..._

_Attracts me like no other lover..._

_Something in the way she woos me..._

_I don't want to leave her now... You know I believe and how _

_Somewhere in her smile she knows..._

_That I don't need no other lover._

_Something in her style that shows me..._

_I don't want to leave her now... You know I believe and how_

_You're asking me will my love grow..._

_I don't know, I don't know_

_You stick around and it may show..._

_I don't know, I don't know _

_Something in the way she knows..._

_And all I have to do is think of her._

_Something in the things she shows me..._

_I don't want to leave her now...You know I believe and how... _

(A/N **I just think that song is great, so I wanted to add it. Did you see any other song references? And what do you think of their relationship? I try to keep the characters as real to their original as much as I can. Maybe I need to improve. When I visualize them together, I see them playful all the time...but still very much in love. Tell me what you think? If I had a typo, I'll come back in fix it later Sorry about those...I've been in hurries lately.)**


	23. Chapter 23: The Reign of Fear

**Alright readers, since Tai and Sora are together, you may think this is the end. But alas, it's not. I've always wanted to add this to the story, and I thought it wouldn't fit, since this was supposed to be mainly about their relationship. And you'll see later why it's important. So tell me what you think, and be honest! Really, be free to mail me if you want to give advice! I don't want to be a crappy writer, ha! *sounds too desperate* Enjoy everybody, and if you're trapped in the snow like me, be safe! I do now own Digmon.**

_Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, and Sora Takenouchi finally graduated during March. Tai wasn't due for college until September, so he had a while to go. Sora planned on taking a year off school to help with her mother's shop. Matt was going to start touring around all of Japan during the fall as well, and was thinking of changing the name "Teenaged Wolves", due to the fact the majority of the members were no longer teenagers. Summer soon arrived…and so did another adventure._

* * *

_Tai_

"You are free to go home, Kamiya."

Nan Yojitsu, my boss, threw a wet rag at me. I glanced up at Nan, narrowing my eyes. "You didn't have to throw that at me."

Nan was the middle-aged daughter of Ami, whom originally founded Ami's diner. Nan was okay most of the time, but was often very nosy and grumpy. I had got a temporary job at Ami's until it was time to go to America, and so far it helped me save up enough for a car. Though sometimes, Nan's nagging didn't seem worth it.

"How else would I get your attention?" she snapped. "You're basically buried in all that sink water, scrubbing away! It's even gotten into your great mop of hair! And you're leaving that poor girl waiting for you in that booth. Totally disgraceful and not man-like! Then again, it's much like a man..."

"Oh crap!" I yelped, looking at the clock. I was supposed to be done at 9, and it was 9:37 p.m. I was supposed to take Sora to the movies at 10.

"'Oh crap' is right!" Nan shoved a chubby finger on my chest. "Now go. You're not due back to work until Monday. Have a nice Friday, Kamiya, and don't try to purposely work overtime again!"

"But I wasn't…"

Nan shoved me out of the kitchen before I could finish saying anything. So I walked out to the restaurant and saw Sora sitting at a booth, rolling around a salt shaker with disinterest.

"Hey Sor. Sorry I'm late." Sora stood up at the booth and took my hand. "You smell like soap water." She frowned. "But we have to go now."

"Can I go home and take a quick shower first?" I asked. "We won't be too late to the movie…"

"We're not going to the movies, Tai." Sora was quickly walking towards the door, dragging me along with her.

"What? Why?"

"We're going to Izzy's. The Digital World is in trouble again."

"What?" my excitement crumbled. "How?"

"That's what we're going to find out. Everyone is at Izzy's, waiting for us."

I then reached into my pocket with my free hand and found that I had gotten six text messages from Kari, Izzy, Matt, Davis, and two from Yolei. I felt a bit guilty for putting my phone on silent. I'm supposed to be alert always.

"_Shit."_ I hissed after I read one from Yolei about needing to hurry my leader-butt up. "Up to running, Sora?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Sora and I ran the rest of the way to Izzy's house, ignoring dirty looks and busy crowds.

Izzy's room was crowded and full of chatter when I opened the door. Ken, Davis, and T.K were sitting on his bed. Yolei and Kari were looking out Izzy's window and talking, while Joe and Mimi were deep in a conversation with Cody. Matt was talking to Izzy, who was spinning impatiently on his chair. When Izzy saw us, he frowned.

"Where were you, Tai?" he demanded. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

Feeling my face go red, I said "Sorry everybody. I was caught up at work, and my phone was on silent."

"Don't you get off at nine?" Izzy asked.

"I was caught up on overtime."

"Overtime?!"

"He's here now, Izzy." Sora defended. "That doesn't matter now. What matter's is what's going on…so can you now explain, since everyone is here?"

Izzy was still fuming, and Matt put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Izzy. Just tell us."

Izzy sighed and closed his eyes. "Sorry. This is just bad news, from what I understand."

"I'm sorry too." I added, wondering what was really up Izzy's butt. He never acted this panicked before.

"The Digital World has a new major enemy." Izzy began loudly. Everyone was now completely silent, so Izzy continued. "Gennai told me this digimon isn't a mega or anything like that, but something way stronger. It's been murdering for no purpose. It works for nobody, has no real motive…except for the fact that it can. Gennai sent a video message shortly before you all arrived, and it reveals more info than what I have told you. I have not watched it yet, so we all must be quiet!"

Izzy spun around to his computer and clicked on his mouse a few times. He then slid back to reveal the screen to everyone. Gennai's face was on the computer.

"Digidestined, long time no talk! As much as I wish this reunion were longer, I have terrible news. These last few years of peace have been halted to a stop, and a new evil emerges."

There were gasps in the room, but Izzy furiously shushed the room up and continued the message from Gennai.

"Now, digidestined, this digimon is completely new to my knowledge. She calls herself 'Fear'. And no, not Fearmon. Just Fear."

A picture of this 'Fear' was brought up on the screen as Gennai continued talking. She had long red hair, orange sundress-looking clothing over her tall body, and blue skin. She also had small horns. Fear appeared to look very human, except the skin color and horns.

"Fear does not have just one style of attacks, but many. She appears to have picked up on a few other digimon's attacks as well, and uses them to her advantage. She has already murdered sixty digimon, including Whamon, Leomon, Andromon, and Ogremon."

"Oh!" Mimi and Kari cried out, hands covering their mouths. My heart then sank for those digimon. They were our friends. And now, our digimon were in trouble.

"Fear, however, is wanting you digidestined to come. It's almost as if it's a challenge." Gennai sighed. "You all must come as soon as you can. I have sheltered all your digimon in my home, but there is no telling when Fear may come. So please hurry." With that message, Gennai was done. Izzy closed the message and turned around to face us. "Well?"

"How dare she murder those digimon!" a crying Mimi wailed. "That horrible, mismatched digi-bitch!"

This surprised me, as I've never heard Mimi cuss before.

"Don't worry, Mimi! They will be reborn." Davis said.

"But that's not the point!" Kari said. "I never wanted to hurt someone so bad…ever! We need to end this."

"This digimon sounds awfully powerful." Cody said. "We can't go there all angry, and not focusing on anything but out anger."

"This is way hard though." Yolei retorted. "How many more digimon is she going to kill?"

"We should go, but be careful Yolei." Matt said. "What do you think, Tai?"

All eyes were on me. I was still consuming all what Gennai said. This was all too unfortunate. Sixty digimon? Who was this 'Fear'?

"Tai, everybody is wanting your input." Sora whispered.

I guess that's the price I pay, being the leader and all.

"Of course we need to do something." I finally told everyone. "But, like Cody said, we can't let our anger get a hold of things. This Fear sounds like something we've never encountered before. I know we can beat her, nonetheless. But this will be hard." I paused, and nobody said anything. So I continued, "I know some of you may want to go now. But we need rest."

"Need rest?" Yolei snapped at me. "Our own digimon are in great danger! Don't you care, Tai? You should!"

I frowned, feeling my face cloud over in a storm of fury and annoyance. I glanced at Yolei, and I imagine that I no longer had a kind look on my face.

"Of course I care. What _stupid _question is that? I just happen to know that this Fear is challenging, and since we haven't personally _faced _her, we need rest for our long day tomorrow. Besides, our digimon aren't _weak_. So don't ever question if I care again, Yolei. Thanks."

It was dead silent for a minute. Yolei's face was red, and her mouth was slightly open. She looked as if someone destroyed something important before her eyes. Ken ended the silence by saying "I agree with Tai. We should get rest, and come back tomorrow morning."

"Exactly." T.K said. "Does that sound okay? Can everyone make it tomorrow?"

Everyone said yes, even Joe! The fact that everyone could go was too good to be true. The situation, however, was quite the opposite.

"So it's settled." Matt said. "We all meet here tomorrow."

"What time?" Izzy asked. "My mom would be happy to make us all breakfast."

"Seven." I said. It was settled, and then everyone started to leave. Yolei looked as if she wanted to say something, but Ken took her hand and led her out the door. I felt bad for going off on her, but then again...I didn't.

There was a lot on my mind. Once again, it was the beginning of a new adventure.


	24. Chapter 24: Trapped, Part 1

_Sora_

This had to of been a trap. In fact, I was positive it was. It just seemed too simple. Why else would she want us? To challenge us?

When we all arrived in the Digital world, I never felt so cautious in my life. I kept looking around frantically, waiting to see the funny-looking Fear come out. Besides the way she looked, and the fact she was a murderer, there was something about her that made me more uncomfortable. It may have sounded silly, but when we all saw Fear's picture the day before...she seemed to be looking straight at me. I felt her eyes from far away. It even scares me now, just thinking about it.

"I contacted Gennai to let him know we're here." Izzy said. "He should be arriving at this desert any minute now, with our digimon."

"Good." Tai stepped in front of the group. "Maybe Gennai has more news for us this morning."

"I hope so." Joe said. "This place is starting to give me the creeps already."

I turned to Joe quickly. "You feel it too?"

"The excess uncomfortableness? Uh, yeah."

"I don't really feel anything." Davis said. "Just ready to kick some butt!"

Yolei rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

"Got a problem?" Davis asked.

"Guys, let's not do this right now." Ken advised. "We need to stick together."

"Well said." Matt glanced over at Izzy. "I just wish 'any minute now' could be sooner."

Mimi sat down on the ground, playing with the sand. "I wonder why we were sent in the desert, of all places."

"Makes you think, don't it?" Joe sat down text to Mimi. "But we'll find out soon. I just hope our digimon are okay."

Gennai was finally seen in the distance, along with our digimon trailing behind him. We all ran over to our digimon and greeted them with hugs and "I'm glad you're okay's". Gennai didn't look too excited, though.

"Digidestined, I need you all to listen to me. I have, in fact, found out where Fear is right now. She's trying to destroy Azulongmon himself."

"What?" T.K yelled. "But he's a digimon god! There is no way..."

"She's powerful." Gennai interrupted. "That's why I fear for everyone. And I have no idea why she wants to see you all so bad. For those who survived her attacks, she apparently keeps asking for the digidestined."

"That sounds a bit too anxious." Tai said, frowning. "So does she want to kill us?"

"Well, I did used to think that, Tai." Gennai said. "But Agumon has a story for you."

"Huh?" Tai looked down at Agumon, who looked very nervous after Gennai called him to the spotlight. "What's up, Agumon?"

Agumon sat on the ground, looking up at Tai. "She almost killed me."

"She what?!" Tai kneeled down next to Agumon. "When?"

"This was a few days ago, I believe." Agumon said. "I was taking a walk around the Digital world, and I heard screams. I was near some woods, so when I turned around, three Koromon were bouncing out, screaming. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but before I could say anything, a few blades shot out the woods and impaled the Koromon's straight in the head."

Agumon's voice started to become shaky, and Palmon rubbed his back. "There there, Agumon. Try to finish telling it."

"Well, after the Koromon turned into data..._she_ came out. A tall digimon with blue skin and horns...besides that, she very much resembled a human. She called back her blades, and stared at me. Her eyes...they were clear. Almost blue, but mostly clear. They seemed to stare right into me. I felt myself freeze up...I couldn't move. It was horrible." He paused, then continued:

"I was expecting her to kill me. Everything that has happened in my life flashed before my eyes. I thought I'd never see you again, Tai. I started to cry. I never felt so miserable in my life."

Agumon started to tear up, and it looked as if Tai was about to punch somebody. I felt dread while I was listening to poor Agumon. I even felt like crying myself. This Fear...I actually hated her.

"Then she came over to me...walking slowly. She stared down at me, frowning. It remained that way for a while. Then, she bent over and said, 'There is no need to be frightened. I could never hurt you. You are precious to him, and so you are precious to me.' She then ran a finger down my face...and it was cold. So cold. Then, she left."

"I'm grateful she didn't kill you." Tai gave Agumon a hug. "But I still can't believe that she didn't. You're precious to her? This is all not making any sense."

"Why don't we split up and try to find her?" Davis suggested. "There will be a lot of us against Fear, if we do find her."

"Davis, you're forgetting she has destroyed many digimon that may have even been more powerful than ours." Izzy said. "She's trying to destroy a digi-god, for crying out loud."

"Azulongmon could surely destroy Fear." I walked over next to Gennai. "Surely she wouldn't win. This all really does not make any sense to me." I kept looking at Gennai, who had looked away from me. "Sorry, Gennai. I just don't get it."

"I don't think any of us do, Sor." Matt replied. "But we obviously need to do something. So she wants to see us? Let's have our digimon DNA digivolve, or digivolve to Ultimate, and meet her."

"You know what I noticed?" Mimi spoke up. "It seems to me she doesn't want to harm us. Maybe we should keep it that way, by meeting her without seeming like we're going to attack."

"We have to be prepared, Mimi." Tai told Mimi sternly. "We can't take any real chances. And as for splitting up, I'm not so sure that's such a good idea this time."

Then, out of nowhere, a loud, screaming sound was heard. Everyone bolted up and looked around frantically. I covered my ears, because the sound was so dreadful. The sand rose off the ground a few feet, and started to blow everywhere.

"We need to get out of here!" Gennai shouted, sounding panicked himself.

"NO!"

That "no" was shouted out by a voice foreign to everyone. The voice sounded female, but also sounded like it was many different pitched females talking at once. After the voice shouted, the screaming stopped. The sand leveled itself back on the ground, and I was able to see everyone. I ran over to Tai, and he embraced me in a protective hug.

"What was that?" I asked him, starting to tremble. "I feel nauseous."

"I don't know." Tai whispered back. Then, still holding on to me, he shouted out to everyone, "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm fine!" Kari and Matt replied, while everyone nodded their heads, dumbstruck.

"Look over there!" Mimi shouted. "It…it's her!"

Heads turned to where Mimi was pointing at. And sure enough, it was _her. _She had to be at least 6'5, and her long red hair hung almost to the back of her knees. Two small horns were pointing above her head, and her blue skin looked paler than what was on the picture. She was frowning, and held a sword down by her side. It was Fear herself.

"Oh my God…"I whispered, my trembling starting all over again. She frightened me so much…and she had not really done anything big in front of me yet.

"Digidestined." Her many voices spoke. Her long red hair was flowing in the wind. "I am happy to see you at last. I never dreamed this day would finally come."

Nobody said anything. Some of us glared, and some of us clung on to another, with pure horror in our eyes.

"What's wrong?" Fear asked, and she then looked down at Gatomon, who looked ready to battle. "Cat got your tongue?"

Fear laughed at her own joke, and it was a horrible laugh. I tightened my grip around Tai. I wished I was no longer there…I wanted to just disappear.

"What business do you have in the Digital World?" Gennai angrily demanded. I've never seen Gennai so pissed in his life.

"Business?" Fear asked. "My business is, in fact, none of yours. It is not meant to be shared with you. My business is meant to be shared with another."

"And who is this 'other'?" Gennai asked.

Fear frowned again, then lifted up her right hand. "I guess some just don't get the hint. Poison Ivy!"

Gennai dodged the attack easily, and Palmon shouted out "Hey! That's _my _attack!"

"Indeed." Fear smiled. "I've practice it quite well, too. I don't mean to brag, Palmon, but it may even be slightly better."

"You watch who you're talking to!" Mimi piped up. Her face, which was once horrified, was now flushed with anger. "I don't think you're that hot at all!"

"As much as I would like to argue with you all day, you're not of my concern."

Fear looked around our group, as if trying to find someone. Her clear eyes were narrowed, and although they were frightening, they were hard to stop looking at. I kept my eyes glued on her, as if I was being forced to. Fear's searching stopped when she was looking at the direction of Tai and I. She suddenly had an evil sneer on her face.

"Tai Kamiya?" she asked loud and clear. "Who is that girl you are holding?"

Tai had a flustered look on his face. "Why? If you don't want to state your business, I won't state mine."

Fear's sneer turned into a look of amusement. "Ah, of course. I figured you would act like this. That's what I adore about you, Taichi Kamiya. And because you are dearest to me, I will tell the truth."

Adore? Who the hell did she think she was? My fright had become courage as soon as she said 'dearest to me'.

"What is she talking about?" Joe asked.

"I have no idea." Tai wearily replied.

"I'll explain, my dear Taichi." When she said 'Taichi", Fear's face had a great look of bliss on it. "It really is quite simple. I am here in the digital world to, well... start over. To make everything superior, to make everything much better. I intend to kill those who I feel are not great enough, and train them to be superior after birth."

"Superior?" Tai asked furiously. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are? Everything was fine until you arrived."

Fear had a look of pure hurt on her face. "I am yours, Taichi. I am doing this for you. You are going to be my king. We will rule together."

"You're crazy." Tai let go of me and walked towards her, fist clenched.

"Tai, no!" I shouted after him, but he kept walking towards her.

"Listen here; I do not want anything you are proposing! Digmon, human, demon, whatever you are, I want nothing to do with you! I will never be your king. _Understand_?"

Fear stared at Tai with her cold, clear eyes. I couldn't read the exact expression on her face, but I know I didn't like it.

"I've had enough of this." I walked towards my best friend. "Tai, get away from her…"

"NO!" Fear shouted again, raising the hands with the sword towards me. Then, the most incredible pain I've ever suffered ran through my body. I screamed bloody murder and fell to my knees, holding my head up with my hands. The pain I felt was too much…it felt as if the skin on my arm was being peeled off. It felt as if my legs were being sawed at, slowly. My stomach felt like it was being stabbed, and I suddenly had to throw up. My head was the worse, though…while having a splitting headache, I envisioned Birdramon blowing up into data…I saw Mimi and T.K being tortured with the same pain I was…and I saw Fear leveling her spear by my heart, ready to impale…

"STOP IT!" I heard Tai scream, and he was running over to me. Still in pain, I laid down all the way on the ground, screaming like I've never screamed before. I just wanted her to kill me…this was too much!

"Digivolve!" I heard Matt, Ken, and Davis's voices yell. I couldn't see anything. I was lying down on the ground, balling my eyes out and screaming at the same time. I felt two people hold on to me, trying to calm me down. It was Mimi and Kari, and Mimi was crying "What did she do to her? Make it stop, please!"

"I can't digivolve!" Biyomon cried out. "Sora, I'm sorry! I need to help Sora!"

I couldn't take it anymore...I wanted to die…She should have just killed me then.

My eyelids closed, and I fell limp to the ground.

* * *

"Sora…please wake up."

Biyomon. It was her voice. I opened my eyes to see my beautiful pink bird looking down at me, teardrops in her eyes. I remembered everything that happened before I passed out. Fear…the pain. The pain.

"No!" I shouted, sitting up. I looked around. I was lying in the desert. It was night time, and I felt very chilly. I was no longer in pain, but I still did feel a little sick. I looked around, and saw a small campfire nearby, with the other digidestined gathered around it. I looked at my other side and saw Biyomon staring wide-eyed at me. Mimi was also lying next to me, asleep. She was sniffing a little, and looked as if she had been crying.

"Sora?" Biyomon asked. "Sora, are you okay?"

"Biyomon…" I took off my hat and touched my hair. Sweat. "Are you okay? What happened? What happened after I passed out?"

"A lot, Sora." Biyomon looked at me sadly. "The others can tell you. We must wake up Mimi first. She was watching over you for a while, before she fell asleep."

"Oh." I said softly. I shook my beautiful friend's body, until she finally stirred and woke up. When she saw me looking down on her, she bolted up and gave me a tight hug.

"Oh Sora!" she cried. "I thought I lost you!"

"I am okay." I hugged her back. "I need to know what happened. Where is Tai?"

When I mentioned Tai, Mimi began to cry. "Oh Sora…she has him. She took Tai away."

* * *

At the campfire, everyone caught me up on what happened. After I passed out, Tai and Matt's digimon managed to DNA digivolve to Omnimon, while Ken and Davis's digivolved into Imperialdramon. They were both unsuccessful. In fact, Fear seemed to not be challenged at all. She literally caught their attacks and reversed it back at them. So their digimon were turned back to training mode, and were injured pretty bad. Everyone else's digimon tried to help, but all suffered the same. Hawkmon, who had not digivolved because he too was not able, tried to attack Fear anyway. And he actually _died_ doing so, apparently by Fear's spear shoved through him. Yolei was distraught and holding on to Kari, crying, when I came to the campfire.

Biyomon was not able to digivolve because Fear was torturing me. Yeah, that disgusting pain I endured was Fear. Figures. It somehow made Biyomon weaker, and when she tried to stop Fear anyway, Fear knocked her over with a wave of her hand. Tai had tried to get to me, but Fear froze him on his tracks. He was unable to move.

I found out that Tai was shouting at Fear to leave us all alone. But she said something very disturbing: "Oh Taichi. Soon you'll understand. They have brainwashed you. I will have you; it's for your own good. I must have you, even if it must mean destroying what you love."

Tai then had fainted, and Fear picked him up. Koromon, still weak, tried to go after them, and he fainted as well. Fear gathered them up, and flew away. But before she left, Cody heard her mutter, "That girl. She must die."

"I do believe she was talking about Sora." Cody concluded.

I started to cry with Kari, Mimi, and Yolei. I felt bad for Hawkmon, and Yolei. Hawkmon became another victim of Fear. And I wanted Tai back. Nobody had any idea where she took him and Koromon. And now she wanted to kill me. But I didn't care. I wanted him back. Tai was too precious too me.

It was then that I noticed Gennai was not at the campfire.

"Where is Gennai?" I asked.

"Gennai…he…" Now Izzy looked as if he wanted to cry.

"What?" I asked, my heart racing. Please, I thought furiously, don't tell me that Gennai…

"Dead." Ken said flatly. "She killed Gennai."

I stood up. "Impossible!"

"It's true." Ken said. "She killed Gennai, and he became data. And now, we can't get out of here. The digital world is closed off. We cannot leave."

Gennai. Hawkmon. Dead. I felt a huge wave of guilt splash inside me. What did we do to her to deserve this? Why did she want Tai so bad? Why did she kill Gennai, and what could she want with his body? Why were we stuck here?

"Oh." I leaned my head on Kari's shoulders. This was too much. I felt sick again, and a small migraine began to form inside my head. "Oh God."

"I want my brother back." Kari whispered to me.

"Me too, Kari." I whispered back. "And we'll get him. I know we will."

"We have too." Izzy said quietly. "He may be how we get out of here."

"How?"

"Fear closed the gates of the digital world after she captured Tai. He may have something to do with it. We have to get him back."

"We should rest first." Joe said. "Our digimon are wiped out. We have to look for food. And since we have no way back to the real world, I have no idea how we're going to do that."

"Jesus." Matt hissed under his breath. "How the hell could this have happened?"

"We must have hope, Matt." T.K said sadly to his older brother. Matt gave T.K a long, hard look. He then pulled T.K close to him. "I know. It's just hard."

"I think we should have look-out shifts, incase she comes back." Davis said. "Us boys. These girls are too distressed. Then tomorrow, we'll look for food, and then Tai."

**Tai**. How I longed for that name. I remembered him hugging me protectively when Fear showed up. I missed him.

"Tai." I whispered. "Where are you?"

I loved him so much. I needed him back. **We needed him back**.


	25. Chapter 25: Trapped, Part 2

I do not own. This is kind of a boring chapter.

"_I've been waiting for this for so long. You are finally here with me. You woke me up, and I am forever in your debt. When you wake up, you will see. You will realize that you must be my king. The Digital World is waiting, my love. It's waiting..."_

_Tai_

That voice. It belonged to Fear. Wherever I was, sleeping or dead, it still haunted my mind. I didn't understand what she meant. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to understand. I just wanted to wake up, wherever I was. I wanted to escape.

I opened my eyes to see a stone ceiling, engraved with weird writing. It almost looked like the hieroglyphics if ancient Egypt, but I knew it wasn't. The pictures in the writing looked like flying digimon, similar to Birdramon.

"What?" I looked around. "Where am I?"

I can't really explain the place I was in. It was a room, yet it was a cave. The moonlight shone on one side, but it had windows and a large hole where one could enter and exit. Engravings of the weird digimon hieroglyphics were everywhere. I sat up, and looked down to see what the cold, hard thing was that I had been lying in. It was a stone bed.

"You have awoken at last."

That voice. A chill ran down my spine, and I began to tremble. That voice was responsible for hurting Sora...was responsible for killing Hawkmon, for killing _Gennai..._that voice was murderous...

"Fear." I whispered.

"Yes, it is I, Taichi." I turned around to see her sitting on a throne-like chair, which was also made of stone. Her long, red hair was covering her face, and she was rocking back and forth. In her lap was Koromon, who was awake and staring at me with pleading eyes.

"Koromon!" I shouted, standing up from the bed. "You give him back to me this instant!"

"Taichi." Fear had stopped rocking, but her hair was still covering her face. "Please calm down. I will not hurt Koromon. Of course I will give him back to you."

Fear stood up, and walked over to me. I wanted to just snatch Koromon and run away, but something was making me stay. All these forces I didn't understand. She was close enough for me to be able to grab Koromon. But I didn't need to grab him...she simply put him on my lap, and stepped back a few steps. I hugged Koromon tightly, asking him if he was okay.

"I'm fine." Koromon whispered back. "But I just don't feel right."

"It's because you're not used to me yet." Fear said sadly. "But that will change. Taichi, you and I must talk. You have to understand me."

"I don't want to understand you." I snapped. "I want you to get _away _from me."

"But why? Don't you love me?"

"I don't even know you."

"But I know you. All too well. You see, you awoke me. I used to be nothing but a mere legend on Earth. Thousands of years old. And you brought me to the digital world...where legends come true."

I didn't understand what she was getting at. She was nuts, so nuts. She was a killer. That's all I needed to know.

"I would never purposely awaken something so evil." I said. "So how did I possibly awaken you?"

"That is something I was hoping you'd answer for me." Fear replied softly, stroking my face. Coldness. I gasped and leaned back. Fear gave a small laugh at this. "I was nothing, and the next thing I know, I'm here in the digital world. You are the first thing I saw. This was years ago...you were much shorter. You and those other kids. But it was _you _I saw first. And it was you I fell in love with."

"Why?" I asked. "Why would you fall in love with me? And if you are a legend from earth, are you still a digimon? What are you?"

"I fell in love with you because you are the one who has the potential. The courage. Courage is what birthed me. And it is what woke me up. You were meant for me. Courage is going to help me reign." Fear stepped up close to me, and reached for my hand. This time I did not try to move it away: she forced it to stay where it was, I know she did.

"As for who I am...I am Fear. I am not a digimon, I am not a demon, I am not a human...I am Fear. That is all you need to know, my love. Because that is all I am."

Fear tightened her grip on my hand, and I let out a soft moan. The hand was squeezing tightly, and so very cold. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the uncomfortable-ness of her grip.

"If you do love me...why did you kill my friends? Why? That would make me hate you."

"They were in the way. They cannot get in the way of destiny, Taichi! They cannot!"

Fear then wiped the hair away from her face, and her clear eyes looked straight through me. I sudden wave of pleasure ran through me. I couldn't explain it. It felt great, and I tried to stifle back another moan. Koromon looked at me, with a horrified expression on his face. "Tai, what's wrong?" But I was too ashamed to answer. Why was I feeling sudden pleasure from her looking through me? I...she killed my friends! She's a killer!

"My love...it feels good, does it not?" Fear smiled. She actually had a very pretty smile. It looked like Sora's. Sora! I forgot about Fear and thought about my beautiful best friend, my amazing love. Where was she? How was she? Did she make it?

"NO!" I screamed, pushing her away. She fell back in surprise. "I do not love you! You are nothing to me, so don't try to brainwash me!"

Fear's hurt look on her face suddenly turned to anger. She tightened her fist and stared at the ground furiously. She started breathing heavily, and I thought she was going to explode. I grabbed Koromon and ran towards the large hole-doorway, but Fear's voices screamed, "Poison Ivy!", and the vines wrapped around me. I screamed and fell down, holding tightly to my weakened Koromon.

"GET OFF!" I shouted. "ARGHH!"

"STOP THIS FOLISHNESS, TACHI!" Fear screamed back at me. I was flung back on the stone bed, and a sharp pain ran through my back. I shrieked and looked around for Koromon, but Fear's face was looking down at mine.

"I never thought I would have to do this, Taichi. I have to threaten you. If you do not become my king, I will murder Koromon for good. If you do, I will leave him and your pathetic friends alone. "

"You can't do this!" I yelled. "Leave him alone, please! I'll find another king for you!" This was a lie, of course. I could never have let her destroy the digital world. But I was trying to get out any way I could. "I am not afraid of you!"

"It is you I want." Fear sighed. "It is that girl?"

"What?" I asked. "What are you talking about now?"

"The girl with the hat you were with." Fear pointed a finger at the wall, and an image of Sora appeared. It was the closed in picture of her on our first adventure. Another picture came up, and it was Sora walking with Yolei and Cody during their second adventure. Then, a picture of Sora and Matt on a date a few years ago. The last picture was Sora and I standing next to each other, when we first arrived back here.

"Where did you get these?" I asked her.

"I have my sources." Fear replied. "But who is she? Do you _love her_?"

I closed my eyes. I missed Sora so much, it ached. This bitch could have killed her by now. I didn't know how she, Kari, or the others were doing. How could I have let this happen?

"Yes." I replied boldly. "I do love her. More than anything."

Fear looked repulsed. But she said nothing. Just stood their, arms crossed, looking at the ground. I tried to get up, and I noticed Koromon lying under the bed, breathing hard. I grabbed him, and held him close. "We're going to get out of here." I whispered.

Fear then looked up at me. She was grinning. In fact, she looked so happy, I felt very uncomfortable and angry. She let out a soft giggle, and then said, "Goodnight. Maybe we'll talk about this again when you're not cranky."

Fear pointed a blue finger at me, and all was dark again.

* * *

I don't know how long I was in there for. The next day when I woke up, I found a bowl of apples sitting in the corner of the room. I threw one against the wall hard, to see if there was anything suspicious in them. I didn't really want to eat them, but Koromon and I became hungry, so we gave in eventually. Fear did not show up, but the hole-doorway was now closed in. I tried climbing out the windows, but they even seemed to shrink a little when I tried.

"ARGHH!" I shouted. "Get me out of here!"

"Tai, where do you think she went?" Koromon asked nervously.

"I don't know, and I don't care. I hope she never comes back." I said coldly. "But right now, it'd be nice if she showed us a way out."

It was dark out when Fear finally showed up. She looked rather annoyed at first, but she smiled when she saw me. "Have you made your decision?"

"What decision?"

"To become my king and help me rule the Digital World."

Familiar anger came upon me, and I said no, never. Fear just laughed and said, "I guess we'll try again tomorrow." She then pointed at the wall, and a screen appeared again. It showed a video of a few Gekomon huddling in a forest, sleeping.

"I couldn't defeat Azulongmon, but I did injure him." Fear smiled. "I guess I need to practice attacking stronger digimon. But I'm a bit rusty. I'll practice on some small ones instead."

"Don't you dare!" I yelled. "Stay away from them!"

"Goodnight." Fear blew me a kiss, and then disappeared. I noticed the image on the screen was still on, and I watched. The Gekomon were sleeping peacefully, and then Fear appeared on the screen. She held down two daggers, and was slowly walking towards the Gekomon. Koromon started crying and looked away. I wanted to look away, too, but I couldn't. She murdered those Gekomon. Their data flew all around Fear, and she closed her eyes and held her arms out, if she was embracing it. I never felt to worthless and sick in my life.

This continued on for three more days. Eating apples, trying to escape. Her asking me to become her king, and murdering when I refused. I was disgusted with myself. She was killing all these digimon, and it was my fault. Maybe I should have just said yes. Maybe I could try to trick her someway, I thought. And then she won't hurt my friends. I thought of what everyone was doing. I wondered if they were trying to find me. And Sora...

Koromon, after gaining back strength, was able to become Agumon. We once again tried to leave, and as Agumon tried to use his Pepper Breath attack on the doorway, Fear showed up.

"Agumon, huh?" Fear looked curiously at Agumon. "I'm glad you've gotten better."

"No thanks to you." Agumon muttered.

"Really? Why, who do you think brought the apples for you to live on? Surely you didn't think it was magical, even though this room basically is."

"Magic." I glared at Fear. "So that's why I couldn't escape."

"Mhmm." Fear gave her smile again. "So...have you thought about my proposal? Or are we going to continue this every day?"

"I don't like you." I said quietly. "I'm sorry. I think you are a bad person."

"Bad person?" Fear laughed. "Oh, come off it! I'm doing this for the well-being! I'm doing this so everyone can be strong. After all digimon are reborn, they will be superior!"

"We don't want to be superior!" Agumon yelled. "Leave us alone!"

"You were able to forgive Ken for all the wrong he's done." Fear pointed out. "Why can't you forgive me?"

"Don't you dare bring my friend into this!" I yelled. I was so sick of this creature. "Ken has a heart and soul, unlike you. He's more graceful than you'll ever be!"

"Oh Taichi." Fear shook her head and frowned. "When will you ever understand?"

Her blue finger pointed to the wall, and then a screen appeared. It was the other digi destined.

Everyone was walking in a big group. Everyone had a look of determination on their faces, and this made me smile for the first time. I noticed Sora was up and walking. In fact, she was in front of everyone, along with Matt and Davis. Kari was holding hands with T.K, which made my heart jump at first. So it finally happened! I miss out on everything, I thought to myself. It looked as if Joe and Mimi were really close too. Maybe they made up for good. No drama seemed to be taking place. I noticed Yolei looking down sadly, but Ken placed an arm around her shoulder. Poor Yolei. She lost Hawkmon, and her digi-egg had not come to her. I remembered I had yelled at her a few days prior, and I felt guilty. Surrounded around my gang was ShogunGekomon, Meramon, Monzaemon, Centarumon and Azulongmon himself. There was another giant tiger-looking digimon with them that I did not recognize.

"They are on their way here...to rescue you." Fear said quietly. "That one you may not know is another sovereign digimon, like Azulongmon. His name is Baihumon, and he guards the west part of the Digital World."

"To rescue me." I muttered. I smiled when I saw my friend's faces. I saw the determination. I saw the love. They were all okay. "I love you guys."

"I'm sorry, Taichi." Fear looked over at me sadly. "I will have no choice but to kill them. And if you don't accept my proposal, I have no choice but to let you go and kill you, too."

"You can never defeat us." I stood up tall and boldly. I felt my courage come back to me all over. "We've all been through so much to be defeated. Agumon will become strong, and will be able to digivolve. And along with everyone else, we will destroy you."

"Is that so?" Fear had an amused look on her face.

" Yeah. It is."

"Very well, then." Fear walked over to me, slowly and seductively. I did not back away: I would no longer be intimidated. I had been through so much in my life to give up now.

"You are a worthy opponent, Taichi, my love." Fear whispered in my ear. I still refused to move. "I have completely changed my mind. I look up to this challenge." Fear then gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. It was as icy as the touch of her fingers on my face. I shivered, and then glared at Fear. "Now go, Taichi. Go to your pathetic friends. I am ready to battle tomorrow. If you lose, which you will, you will find out that I am your true love. _Now go_."

I felt a sharp pain in my head, and I fell down. I heard Agumon call my name, but the pain was blinding. Everything was black, and soon I passed out.

But when I did wake up, I was lying in the middle of nowhere. Agumon was beside me, shaking me.

"Tai, get up!" he yelled. "They are here!"

"Who?" I asked. But I looked over to where he was pointing at. It was my gang standing in front of me, beaming with excitement.

"Tai." Sora said. "You're here at last."

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit boring. I did this without writing it on paper first. The next chapter should be a bit more interesting though...and perhaps other things besides "interesting". Tell me what you think...)**


	26. Chapter 26: There's Something About Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

_Sora_

He looked fatigued. His big hair was frizzing all over the place, and what looked like a few blood stains were on his shirt. He had a scratch on his left cheek and a large bruise on his right arm.

But Tai was still perfect to me. I ran over to him, while he was sitting in the ground, and gave him a huge hug.

"Taichi! I was so worried about you!" I cried, holding him tightly. "You don't even know how worried I was! I thought I'd never see you again."

"It was I who was worried, Sora." Tai said, rubbing my back. "I thought she killed you."

Kari and everyone else had their chances to greet Tai back. Tai then noticed Yolei hanging back by herself, staring at the ground. He then walked towards her. I held my breath, hoping there would be no tension between them.

"Yolei." Tai said. "Please look at me."

Yolei did not move. Tai placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yolei, I am sorry about snapping at you the other day. And I am extremely sorry about Hawkmon. I truly am, Yolei."

Yolei looked up at Tai. I noticed a few tears rolling down her cheek.

"Thanks, Tai. I'm sorry for snapping back at you."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Tai then held a serious look on his face. "And we'll get Fear back for what she did to Hawkmon and Gennai. That's it..."

Tai turned around and faced everyone. "Listen, everybody! Fear is coming after us tomorrow! She plans on destroying us. But we must be prepared somehow."

"You've got that right." Matt said. "She's trapped us in the Digital World."

"We had to hunt for food, too!" Tentamon pointed out. "That took way too much time, especially with so many people here with us!"

"Just like the old adventure." Joe murmured.

"And I really need to change out these clothes!" Mimi added. "But destroying Fear sounds a lot more interesting to me right now."

"Tai, you were gone for days." Izzy said. "What all did Fear do? Did you find anything out about her? Anything that can help us destroy her?"

Tai's face turned into a crimson color, and I felt my lips arched into a frown. What was he thinking of to had made him blush so bad?

"Uh...yeah, I guess I could tell you what happened." Tai said. "It's not really pleasant, though."

"Well I'm sure it's not, if it was with Fear!" Veemon exclaimed.

"True." Azulongmon added. "But I, too, am curious. Tell us, young digidestined."

Tai glanced over at me, and I nodded. I really had to find out what went on. So Tai told us.

He told us she kept him in some magical room full of ancient writing. He told us about her keeping him and Agumon "safe", and offering him to rule as her king everyday. This really made my blood boil. Tai then described her violent attacks on other digimon, and being able to see it all on screen. When ShogunGekomon heard of the Gekomon being murdered, he burst out into a rage and ramblings about destroying Fear.

"Easy now, ShogunGekomon." Centarumon and Mimi tried calming him down. Mimi asked if he wanted her to sing for him, but he calmed down and politely refused.

"Please, Tai, continue with your story." Izzy was deep in thought, as if trying to analyze what Tai was saying into something helpful.

"Then, before I arrived here, she asked me one last time to join her. I refused, so she said she would just have to challenge me. Then she..."

Tai's blush came back. I knew that blush all too well. That blush occurred on our first kiss. I remembered it quite distinctively.

"What did she do?" Davis asked.

"She, uh...she kissed me."

I quickly stood up from where I was sitting. "You're joking, right?" the others looked at me with a worried look on their face. "She _kissed _you?"

"Yeah." Tai said nervously. "But only on the, uh, cheek."

"And what did you do?" I demanded angrily.

"She sent me here before I could do anything. I would never kiss her back or anything like that!"

"I never said you would."

"But you were implying it, Sor."

"I wasn't implying anything. So why are you blushing? _Did_ you kiss her back?"

"Sora, come on!" Tai stood up and walked towards me. I noticed Kari whispering something to T.K, who looked back at her with a frown on his face. "How could I ever kiss anything as evil as Fear? She means nothing to me."

I looked at the ground, feeling ashamed. Of course Tai would never do that. I trusted him. I was being a horrible friend right now.

"I'm...I'm sorry Tai." I sadly looked up to him. "Tell everyone I'm sorry. I'm...going to sit down somewhere."

I excused myself from the others and walked over to a nearby area where a few boulders and rocks rested. I sat on the other side of a boulder and pulled my knees up close to me. What's wrong with me? Why did I not feel right about anything? I was so happy the man I loved most was back, and yet I just yelled at him. I felt like such an idiot.

"Sora?"

Biyomon sat next to me, resting her head on a rock.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm worried, Biyomon. She's coming tomorrow to try and take Tai again. She does not seem stoppable."

"Sora please, you must have faith. We have two sovereign digimon with us. That will help us out a lot."

"She was actually able to hurt Azulongmon, though."

"But he lived. And he's better now."

"And you can't digivolve around her, apparently. Why, Biyomon? She's going to try and kill us. She loves Tai, and Fear knows Tai and I are in love."

"I won't let her touch you, Sora." Biyomon said happily. "I promise. Sora, you and I are meant to be partners. If I ever lost you, my purpose in life is meaningless."

I felt my eyes sting up with tears. Biyomon and I had been through a lot in our last 8 years together. I loved her so much, and could never think of her being seriously harmed.

"I feel the same way, Biyomon." I wiped a tear away and gave Biyomon a hug. "Really. I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you."

"So let's not think about that!" Biyomon laughed. "I love you, silly Sora. We will prevail, girlie."

"I love you too." Biyomon and I remained hugging until a voice said, "Did I come on a bad time?"

I smiled and ended my hug with Biyomon. "No Kari. You're fine."

Hikari and I had become a lot closer since Tai and I were officially together. I was over at their home a lot, and when Tai got in trouble or had to run errands, or even when he suddenly was called into work, I hung out with Kari. We talked about T.K a lot, and I encouraged her everyday to tell her true feelings. When Fear captured Tai, Kari was in distress, and T.K helped take care of her. Kari finally told T.K her feelings, and what do you know? He felt the same way.

Kari sat down next to me, along with Gatomon.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Gatomon asked.

"I should be, yes." I smiled.

"It's great to see you smile again, Sor." Kari said. "I was worried about you for a moment. The way you were looking at my brother, I thought you'd kill him for sure."

I blushed and took a deep breath. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I still love your brother very much. I'm just worried."

"I know." Kari took my hands into hers. "You are just like everyone's mother. We all know you do it out of love."

Kari really understood me. I really loved her. She was meant to be my sister. Mimi is my best girl friend, for sue. But there are certain things I could tell Kari that I couldn't tell Mimi, and vice versa.

"Oh you." I squeezed Kari's hands tightly. "I don't know what I'd do without you, kiddo."

"Ditto." Kari smiled. "And Sora? I have something to tell you."

"Hm?" I straightened my posture a bit. "What is it?"

"T.K. You are a big reason why I confessed my feelings to him. You encouraged me. So I wanted to thank you, Sora. This feeling, it's so amazing, you know?"

I felt very emotional. I gave Kari a hug, saying "Yes honey, I know. I know exactly how you feel." Kari looked into my eyes. "You know, my brother is very lucky to have you."

"Nah." I winked. "I'm very lucky to have your brother."

Kari and I shared a hearty laugh. Just like two real sisters.

"I'm going back to the others." Kari told me. "I'll tell them you're okay, too. Are you going to come back?"

"Yeah." I said. "Just give me a few minutes."

Kari and Gatomon walked back, and I stared at the horizon, thinking about Fear. Was she really able to be beaten? I tried to be optimistic, but so far that wasn't going too well.

"You're a great concern of mine, Sora Takenouchi."

Baihumon, the western sovereign, was now standing in front of me. He was like a giant compared to a huddled-up me, and he was looking down at me with a hard, serious expression.

"Me?" I asked. "Why? I thought sovereigns didn't take sides."

"We usually don't." Baihumon said. "But we are all trying to destroy Fear. Fear is not a digimon like we once thought she was, and she certainly isn't here in the Digital world to spread joy. Fear needs to be stopped."

"I understand that." I replied. "But why are you concerned about me?"

"Fear has noticed you are in a relationship with Tai. Fear is jealous of your relationship, and intends to destroy it. I have a feeling you are a main target for tomorrow, young digidestined."

I once again felt dread at the thought of Fear trying to kill me. The horrible images in my head...she put them there. And those images were probably things she was capable of doing.

"Great." I said sarcastically. "Just what I thought."

"Baihumon," Biyomon said, "Why can't I digivolve around Fear? Is it her doing?"

Baihumon was silent for a moment. His eyes were fixated on the sky, as if he was waiting for something to drop down and attack. Finally, Baihumon answered Biyomon.

"What I am going to tell you is completely confidential. I know you will want to tell the others. But you cannot. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Biyomon and I replied in unison. Baihumon gave an approving nod.

"I did some research on the legend Fear is from. It is actually a few similar legends from many places in your world, mixed together. The legend of Fear is kind of a complex one, but it all has the same ending. Fear was half human, half demon. Although she was shunned from both sides after her mother's death, she made a deal with an evil sorcerer after giving up her innocence for one thing: power. After she received the power, she used it to try and get others to like her. It worked for a while. Fear had many people from around the world come to love her. Fear then lifted the power from them and asked if they loved her still. Whenever he or she would honestly say no, she destroyed them and took something powerful from them. That is how she got the name 'Fear'...from others fear of her destroying them."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This all sounded familiar, thanks to my Dad studying all this. Fear was a myth come true.

"Is there an ending!?" Biyomon asked, panicked.

"Yes. Fear was finally cast down to the underworld, but she still caused chaos. Any attack she conjures, however, can end...with the power of true love, myth says."

The power of true love. I knew of this myth now. I just couldn't believe it was appearing in the Digital World. I wondered if true love had anything to do with my crest.

"Yolei!" I exclaimed, standing up. "Hawkmon was destroyed, but will come back sooner after Yolei shows her true love for Hawkmon!"

"Hawkmon will already be arriving back in egg soon anyway." Baihumon pointed out. "And besides, Fear has to be dead first, before the results of her attacks are destroyed."

"Oh." I grinned over at Biyomon. "Well, there goes my excitement."

"Promise you will not tell this to anyone." Baihumon repeated.

"Sure." Biyomon said. "But may I ask why?"

"Sovereigns are not supposed to tell these things." Baihumon said. "If you told, I could possibly lose my powers. That's just the way it works. And plus, as the Love digidestined, I'm counting on this information just for you to keep. I trust you." Baihumon held out his great paw. It was much too big for me to shake, so I hugged it instead. "Thank you, Baihumon. You can count on Biyomon and me."

"I know. Oh, one more thing, Sora."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow...ignore the pain. No matter how much pain, physical or emotional, you are in...Stay strong."

"What?" Biyomon asked. "What are you talking about?"

"We must go back to the others." Baihumon interrupted. Biyomon still looked confused, but I just shrugged it off, and we headed back to camp.

* * *

_Tai_

"What are we planning to do?"

Sora was back in my arms. We were all sitting around a big campfire made by Meramon. Everyone else was in their own groups, talking to relieve the tension about the battle tomorrow. Sora had asked me the question, and I ran my fingers though her short hair repeatedly.

"We're planning on tricking Fear." Tai told me quietly. "Izzy, Ken, Matt, and I were talking about plans."

"Tricking Fear?" Sora laid her head on my shoulder. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"While everyone else is in hiding, Agumon and I are going to be waiting for her. He's going to show up, and propose again. Fear told me that was her plan."

"Tai, this is too dangerous." Sora said sternly. "Come on! What if Fear knows your plan? It's a trap! She's powerful."

"Don't you think I know that?" I asked. "I saw she was able to spy on others. But we were really cautious, so there was no way she could hear."

"What if she kills you?" Sora's voice asked faintly. I looked in her auburn eyes.

"I have to take that chance, if it means saving others."

"No, you don't. I can't lose you again, buddy. You hear me?"

I couldn't help but smile. Sora Takenouchi was probably the best thing that ever happened to me, besides Agumon and my family. I was so lucky. Her auburn eyes were so interesting to read when it came to noticing feelings, and I know she didn't want to lose me as much as I didn't want to lose her. I remember my huge crush on my best friend turning into love. I remember how heartbroken I was when I found out she liked Matt. And I remembered how I felt when I found out she loved me. I then had the sudden urge to be alone with this woman.

"Let's go, Sora." I stood up, and reached out my hand so she could take it. "I have something to tell you."

Sora took my hand, and I helped her up. "What is it Tai?"

"You'll see." I kept grinning, and then started to head out of the campfire.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Monzaemon asked suspiciously.

"Yeah!" ShogunGekomon agreed. "At this time of night?"

"I have a good idea!" Davis obnoxiously replied, making everyone laugh. Sora and I blushed, and I said "It's nothing like that! Can a guy have a private talk with a girl?"

"Depends on how _private _it is!" Davis shouted back.

"Oh shut up, Davis." I laughed, and continued walking. We were near the rocks Sora was by earlier.

"Oh Tai." Sora giggled. "I have no idea what this is about."

"Like I said, I have something to tell you." I grabbed her hands, and she held on to them tightly.

"Yeah, what is it?"

I never was a good singer. In fact, I was dreadful. Don't believe me, refer back to the time Joe and I tried to wake ShogunGekomon. But I was okay at talking in a singsong manner. Yes, there is a difference! So, I decided to "sing" her one of my favorite songs by a group called "Daft Punk":

"_It might now be the right time...I might not be the right one. But __**there's **__**something about us**__, I want to say...'Cause there's something between us anyway..."_

"Tai..."

"_I might not be the right one...it might not be the right time. But __**there's something about us**__, I've got to do....some kind of secret I will share with you."_

I pulled Sora close to me, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"_I need you more than anything in my life. I want you more than anything in my life. I'll miss you more than anyone in my life. I love you more than anyone in my life."_

Sora looked at me in awe. It was almost the perfect silence. Comfort. No awkwardness.

"I'd love to love you, Tai. And I will. I always will."

I kissed her, and kissed me back. It lasted for a long time. So long, in fact, I don't even remember the exact timing of it, or the reason why we even stopped. In the kiss, I let her know that I never wanted to lose her.

(**A/N This is too bad...:/ The battle is next chapter...don't know when I'll update next. I have to work on scholarhsip essays and school stuff. So until then, stay tuned! Tell me what you think.)**


	27. Chapter 27: The Battle and Loss

**So this chapter took a few days to write & 6 hours type. Real long time. So I honestly hope a couple of you read it :] If you don't like blood, and some sexuality, you may not like this chapter. You'll see why this is rated T, ha. Maybe even "M", on some parts. Nah...just T. Some things, like the way they digvolve, might also be different. I do not own Digimon. Please review.**

_Tai_

I woke up real early the day of the battle. The reason was because of an awkward, terrible dream I was having. In fact, I bolted up from where I was lying so fast, I had a huge headache a second later. The headache could have been from the dream, though.

I was sweating. My hair( the lower half, anyway) was drenched in it, and my armpits were too. I looked around, seeing if anyone else noticed my sudden jolting. Nobody woke up. Agumon was on one side of me, and Sora was on the other. She was huddled in a fetal-like position, and I frowned. Was she cold? I wish I had a jacket...I'd cover her.

I needed to walk around. I was way too nervous to not walk around. She was coming back. Fear was coming. I thought about her coldness...her murderous activities. I thought about her powers. My dream had been a nightmare, actually. I remembered her touching me in my dream, like she had when I was her prisoner, and feeling pleasure. I remember trying to hold back a moan, but in the dream, I did moan. And Fear, laughing, came closer. She took off her dress, and headed closer to the table. I held out my arms to grab her breast, moaning for her...

"No!" I snapped back to reality, walking to the boulders while the others were sleeping. The sun was starting to set a little, but it was still dark. I was kind of glad nobody was here to see the condition I was in. Those horrible thoughts of me lusting after Fear...they had to have been of her doing,

I wasn't really a sexual person. I was almost nineteen, but I still hadn't done it. Sora and I had not really done much besides making out (unless you consider playing strip basketball in her room for fun). We just thought it would be too awkward, at least at the time being. But we still talked about it every once in a while. Sora and Matt didn't do anything either, although they were going for three years. That relieved me. I couldn't really imagine those two sleeping with each other. But I wasn't too worried about sex. We both agreed that most likely, if we were still together through college, we'd be each others first and last.

That feeling Fear controlled me with, though...was that sex? And why does she still want me after I refused her so many times? Fear flat out terrified me. She was going to hurt someone. I didn't want anyone hurt. Maybe I should have given myself up to her, so she would leave the others alone...

"What's wrong, Tai?"

Gabumon had apparently noticed me walk over, because he was in front of me, a questioning look in his eyes. I gave him a small smile. He knew Matt and I were good friends, and he cared for me the same way. Agumon and Gabumon being partners for the DNA digivolving was also a plus.

"Eh, it's nothing. Just feeling a bit anxious, I suppose."

"Matt thinks you've been acting strange since you've come back. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive." Matt thinks I've been acting strange? "Are you nervous, Gabumon?"

"I think I feel more motivated now, since Fear has taken a lot of important things from us, like Hawkmon and Gennai. And those other innocent digimon who did nothing to her...makes you wonder about others, you know?"

I pat Gabumon's head gently. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Tai, can you do something for us all?" Gabumon asked. I nodded.

"Anything. I care about everybody, you know that. What is it?"

"After WarGreymon and I as MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve...will you still be brave?"

"Huh?" I didn't know where Gabumon was getting at. "Care to elaborate, buddy?"

"Fear is stronger than anything we've faced before. I was just thinking, that maybe, you were a little scared since you've returned."

I didn't say anything. So, Gabumon continued.

"You are Tai Kamiya, the leader, the bearer of the Crest of Courage. And everyone looks up to you. I know that Matt sometimes has his disagreements, but he looks up to you a lot. Be brave, Tai. I know she's scary, but be brave."

Was I really acting like I was scared since I came back? I didn't think I was, and even if I was, I didn't think I was that bad. But Gabumon barely talked to me, so that was saying something.

"Um…of course, Gabumon. I will be brave. I do it for you all."

"And for yourself?"

I smiled. "Yeah. And for myself."

Gabumon nodded, then looked over to see where everyone else was. "Everyone seems to be sleeping still. Should I wake them up?"

"Nah, it's early. Go ahead and go back to sleep. I might do the same."

"Alright. See you in a few, Tai."

Gabumon left, and I remained sitting at the boulder, my head against the cold giant rock. "Fear. What are you planning? I feel something, and it's not good. What are you going to do?"

* * *

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGeymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to….MetalGarurumon!"

"WarGreymon…MetalGarurumon…DNA digivolve to…Omnimon!"

"I still think they are the coolest when they DNA digivolve." Cody told Izzy.

"Yeah, I guess." Izzy looked over at me. "Are you ready for this, Tai?"

"Yeah, I guess." I replied.

"You guess?"

Courage, Tai. "Of course I'm ready for this!"

"That's the Tai I know." Izzy patted my back, and turned to Matt. "What about you?"

"Let's kill that bitch that hurt Tai." Matt sure knew how to keep things simple.

"Agreed." Omnimon said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Davis stepped in. "Everyone else has to digivolve too. Besides, surely you need Imperialdramon!"

"That's good confidence." Matt replied flatly. Davis narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be jealous!"

"Come on, guys." Joe said. "Let's get this thing on the road!"

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon…Stingmon…DNA digivolve to…Palidramon!"

"Palidramon digivolve to…Imperialdramon!"

"I love it." Davis said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up." Ken replied simply. "We all do, Davis. No need to go on."

"What? I can't be happy we're about to kick ass? Speaking about 'ass'…what's up yours?"

"I think it's our turn next." Cody told T.K., before Ken could coolly respond to Davis' comment.

"I think so, too." T.K. smiled back. "Ready?"

"Ready. Hey guys, let's do this!"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon!"

"Angemon…Ankylomon…DNA digivolve to…Shakkoumon!"

"At least Imperialdramon doesn't look like a walking teapot." Davis laughed.

"You take that back, now!" T.K. suddenly yelled. Davis looked taken aback, and put his hands up in front of him. "Chill out, T.K. I was just trying to lighten up the mood."

"Not working too well." Cody and Ken sighed.

"And you call yourself a leader…"

"I was kidding!" Davis yelled, reddening a bit. I frowned. They were not seriously thinking about fighting…

"Your jokes aren't funny." T.K. glared. "So grow up."

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

"Says who?" Davis snapped back. "I was just trying to lighten the mood, T.J."

Shit. Not _now_, Davis…

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"_What?"_ T.K asked in a low, angry voice.

"Tentamon warp digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!"

"Um…"

"What did you just call me?" T.K. asked in a threatening voice.

"T.K. I think I did, at least…"

"Palmon warp digivolve to…Lilymon!"

"You said T.J. My name is not T.J!" I had never seen T.K. so angry before in my life. He walked over to Davis, his hands in fist. "And don't you ever forget it, asshole!"

"T.K!" Matt yelled, moving to stand in front of T.K. "Not _now_!"

"Gomamon warp digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"T.K., I didn't mean for it to go this far." Davis said in a soft, serious tone. "I'm sorry, dude."

"My _name_ is T.K!" T.K. pushed Matt hard, and he fell to the ground. He looked back at T.K. in complete shock. "And I'm not going to let him forget it."

"What's wrong with you, T.K?" Kari asked in a shaky voice. "He's not acting like himself at all."

"They should be lucky to have digimon!" Yolei began to cry. "They are acting like jerks!"

No. Nobody should be fighting. There was no time for this. Not now. Not with Fear coming…that was enough.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed in such a threatening voice, everybody stopped what they were doing to look at me. I was trembling with anger. They had to know.

"You are acting like fools, you know?" I yelled, looking towards T.K. and Davis. "Do you have any idea how important defeating Fear is? Do you know how dangerous she is?"

Nobody said anything.

"Fear killed Gennai. Fear killed Hawkmon. Fear destroyed many digimon, and she may even destroy us all. And you two are over here, dicking around. Davis, your humor attempt was an epic fail, especially at a time like this. You should know better, being the leader of your group. And T.K., I'm surprised at you. You never let Davis get to you until now, at a time that's important."

"I'm sorry, Tai." T.K. was looking at the ground, shaking. "I don't know what came over me. Some rage. I didn't feel right, you know." T.K. looked sadly over at Matt, who was now standing. "Matt, you know I didn't mean to push you…"

"I trust you, little brother." Matt said. "I know you didn't mean to." Matt and T.K. gave each other a long hug.

"That's so cute." Mimi sighed. She then walked over to a crying Yolei, and wrapped her arms around her. "I know, honey. You'll see Hawkmon again. We're going to get Fear back…"

"Taichi."

That was the faint voice of Sora. I glanced over at her. She reached for my hand, then hesitated, as if she were scared. I grabbed her hand, and she looked a little calmer.

"Sora?"

"Tai, everyone is stressed. But we must calm down. I know it's hard, but we must." Sora turned around to everyone and said, "Everybody, what Tai is trying to say is that we all must stick together. We all must love each other, and we've been through a lot. We must stick together to defeat Fear."

I nodded. "Right. We've seen what she can do. And we must stop her. So if we hold our real, loving, caring selves into our hearts…we can win. I know we can. Alright?"

"Alright." Joe said. "Couldn't of said it better myself. And I hate to say this, but maybe Fear was controlling T.K.'s mind."

"Hm." I never actually thought of that. "Good thought, Joe. And if that's true, it must mean Fear is near."

"So do we still have time for our original plan, if she knew we're together with our digivolved digimon?" Ken asked.

"I'm going to guess she already knows." Izzy sighed. "But that's only if she was possessing Takeru's mind."

"Maybe we should try anyway." Mimi said. "There's a good chance she doesn't know."

Kari unexpectedly gasped and fell down to the ground, clutching her head. T.K. and I ran over to her, panicked. "Kari, what's wrong?!" I asked.

"My head...it hurts…so many bad images." Kari sobbed. "Make them go away, Tai. She's coming!"

"She's coming?"

Me asking Kari that question resulted in a familiar loud shriek immediately. Everyone covered their ears, and I wrapped my arms around Kari. So she was coming…

"What is that?" Meramon asked.

"Stop this foolishness!" Imperialdramon shouted.

"YS, show yourself _now_!" Baihumon demanded.

Silence. Sand blowing, then settling. This looked awfully familiar. Fear, sword down at her side, was staring at us with a frown on her face.

"Taichi." Her many voices spoke. "I am here, as I told you I would be. And I've come to ask you one last time…be my king."

I actually thought about saying yes, so she would just leave us alone. Maybe everyone would be better off. But the digital world would still be in chaos. And I couldn't leave Sora, ever.

"Courage, Tai." Omnimon said quietly. I nodded, then said "I will not."

"I'd hate to kill you, my love. Are you sure that…"

"He said he will not." Sora said in a cold voice. She stood next to me and put her hand in mine. I felt like I was falling in love again. She felt great. I squeezed her hand. "So drop it, Fear."

Fear remained frowning. All our digimon, including our friends that came to help us and the Sovereigns, were in some kind of stance, ready. Fear, however, did nothing. Just stood there for a while.

"Is she just going to stand there?" Angewomon said. "Something is not right."

"Something is not right." Fear repeated. "Something is not right."

Her frown then turned into a smile, and she started laughing. Her laugh started low, but grew louder and higher pitched, almost like a witch.

"I've had enough of your games." Imperialdramon said. "Let's destroy her now."

"Be careful." Yolei said. "You saw what she did last time. She was able to reverse the attacks."

Imperialdramon glanced over at the rest of the digimon. "First one to destroy Fear wins an epic prize!" He then said to Fear, "I'll end your suffering by blasting you off to Hell. Positron Laser!"

The positron energy blast from Imperialdramon's back headed straight towards Fear. It actually looked like she was going to be hit with it. After a sand blast, however, Fear's silhouette was seen, still standing.

"Let's get her!" Matt and I yelled. All our digimon ran towards Fear, yelling out attacks.

* * *

_Sora_

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

Those were the first attacks I heard as I stood, holding Tai's hand and watching the battle. Both of our palms were sweaty, but we still had a good grip on each others hands. I saw the look on Tai's face…he wanted us to win. He wanted to defeat her. And he didn't look like he wanted to walk much. So we stood in silence, watching the digimon go.

Fear didn't seem affected by any of those attacks, and soon she was in the air, holding the gigantic Garudamon.

"How?" I asked myself. "Garudamon is much bigger!"

"She's powerful." Izzy replied. "It looks as if this is not going too well…"

"Keep faith!" Matt shouted. "We can't afford to think negatively now!"

Fear threw Garudamon down, and her body shook the ground. I let go of Tai's hand and shouted her name.

"I'll help you, Garudamon!" Omnimon yelled. "Supreme Cannon!" Energy balls from the digimon were shot at Fear. She managed to block the first two with her sword, but the third hit her, and she fell.

"Yes!" Mimi shouted. "That's what I call a beating!"

Fear looked over at us, sneering. Apparently she could hear us from where she was. "I really can't concentrate, with you pathetic waste of the Digital World standing there."

Fear lifted her sword up towards us, and I found myself being lifted in the air. I yelled and called Tai's name. He looked up at me in horror.

"Sora!"

"Tai!"

"Let go of them!" Tai snapped at Fear. I noticed Mimi, T.K., Izzy, Cody, and Yolei were up in the air too, panicking. Joe was jumping up, trying to get Mimi and Cody.

"Let them go?" Fear laughed. "Certainly, my love, whatever you say."

Fear jerked her sword, and I felt myself being thrown so fast, I didn't realize how far I was, or where I was going. I finally landed on sandy ground, but my skin scrapped against the hot sand, and I yelled out in pain. I looked around after I landed, and saw something fly towards me…Izzy!

"Ahh!"

Izzy landed on me, and I once again shouted in pain. Izzy, although he seemed to be in pain as well, rolled off me and apologized. "Where are Cody, T.K., Yolei, and Mimi?"

"Over here!" I heard Mimi's voice nearby. "We're over here, guys!"

Mimi was standing about twenty feet away, holding a sick-looking Cody, while T.K. was helping Yolei up.

"We're coming over there!" I yelled over. I grabbed Izzy's hand and ran over. I could hear the sounds of the battle, and I saw it was what looked like a couple miles away.

"What's wrong with Cody?" Izzy asked as Mimi struggled to keep him up.

"He hit the ground pretty hard." Mimi said worriedly. "I think he's passing out."

"Something's wrong with Yolei, too." T.K. added. Sure enough, Yolei was limply in T.K.'s arms. A large gash was near her left eye, and her glasses were severely bent up with broken glass.

"Yolei, honey?" I took Yolei from T.K.'s arms and sat on the ground with her. "Speak to me, Yolei."

"My…my glasses." Yolei mumbled, her eyes still closed. "Glass got in my eye…my face hurts, Sora." Yolei started to tear up again, I could tell by her broken voice. Something got me then. Something took hold of me and made me a new person. Looking up at Yolei, who had suffered a lot already…Cody passed out…our powerful digimon being close to defeated…that was it. No more. Fear wanted to destroy me so bad…she should be fighting me. I was thinking irrationally, but I had it. I laid Yolei down, and motioned T.K. to pull Cody next to her.

"I have to go back and join the battle. I need to be there with Garudamon. I need to support her."

"With the digimon?" Izzy asked. "Sora, you know it's way too dangerous."

"She's pushed me, Izzy. She wants Tai? Fear is going to have to get through _me _first."

"I'm going with you." Mimi said. She placed her hand into mine, and looked me in the eye. "I mean it."

"Mimi, are you sure?"

"Yes. She's done too much to my friends. Plus, you can't go back alone."

"I'm going, too." T.K. said. "I'll message Kari to let her know where we are, and maybe we can have a digimon come get us."

"Okay." I nodded. "Izzy, can you possibly take the others back here? It's safer back here. Besides, Joe should see these two."

Another explosion was heard, and what looked like Lilymon was falling down from the sky.

"Lilymon!" Mimi shrieked. "We must go now!"

T.K. frantically messaged Kari on his D-terminal, and she messaged him back saying "Glad you're safe. Baihumon is coming to get you, and he said he'll bring back Joe only. The others are needed to support their digimon."

Sure enough, Baihumon was right behind us after T.K. finished his message.

"Get on, quickly!" Baihumon's great voice had a 'hurry up, we don't have time for this' tone. He kneeled down so T.K, Mimi, and I could climb on his back. "I'll be back with Joe." Baihumon told Izzy, and in a split second, we were close to the fight. Angewomon was lying still, along with Lilymon and Garudamon. I noticed Omnimon and Zudomon surrounding Fear, who had now had her sword up in front of her. I noticed that actual blood was running down her head, and bruises were very evident. Fear once stood tall and proud, but now she was hunched over quite a bit, breathing hard. But I could tell by her clear, evil eyes were never going to give up. I once again felt her evil.

"Lilymon!"

Mimi ran over to the fallen ultimate, and began shaking her body. "Lilymon, please wake up! Tell me you're okay!"

"Mimi…" Lilymon's voice was raspy, and her arm was bent in an abnormal position. I also noticed a large gash on her forehead. "I'm…I'm actually bleeding, Mimi. How?"

"Lilymon please, if you're that hurt…" Mimi started to cry. "This can't be happening."

While T.K. was trying to comfort Angewomon, I walked over to Garudamon. Her great body was still, and I felt an aching in my heart. I never wanted to think of her this hurt. But now, she actually looked near death. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I wrapped myself inside one of her open hands. "Garudamon…please, answer me.

"Sora?" Garudamon lifted her great head a little, then stared down at me. Her eyes looked moist, and I noticed there was blood on her arm as well. "Sora, I'm glad it's you."

"Garudamon, where do you hurt?" I asked gently.

"I hurt everywhere, honestly." She replied. "I don't know if I can go on. I…I failed you, Sora. I failed everyone."

"No, hun." I now was crying, trembling. "You are so brave, you know that? We've known each other eight years. And with all the things we've been through, you could never fail me. And you know what, Garudamon? This isn't really your battle."

"Sora, I don't understand. Who's battle is it?"

"What I mean is, everyone is trying to destroy her, but there are others helping. But I can't just sit back. I love you too much to let Fear get away with this. I'm going to try and stop Fear."

"Sora!" Garudamon began to slowly get up. "She'll…she'll kill you! Us digimon can't even defeat her easily! No offense, but you are human! You don't have our strength."

"I don't care." I wiped my tears away. "I love everyone too much. I am willing to sacrifice myself."

Garudamon was now fully standing. She no longer looked injured. She was standing, tall and strong, and I was on the palm of her hand.

"Listen to me, Sora!" Garudamon said. "Your love is making me stronger. I can feel it! But you are not doing this alone. I am here for you. I love you, Sora."

"I love you, too!" I looked down. T.K. and Mimi were now looking up at me. "I'll be back, guys! Be safe!"

They both called out my name, but Garudamon put me on her back, and I held on tightly. "We can do this." I whispered. "I know we can."

Garudamon looked over at Fear, who was on the ground. She jumped and avoided one of Shakkuomon's attacks.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon yelled. An electric blast hit Fear, and she screamed. But soon she was up again, looking angrier than ever.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon screamed. A bird-shaped flame emitted from her wings and headed straight towards Fear. However, Fear dodged the attack and looked up at Garudamon angrily. "I thought I already defeated you, you…"

Fear stopped her sentence when she noticed me on Garudamon's shoulder. She said nothing, and blocked an attack from Zudomon. She then looked up at me and smiled. I glared back.

Fear then started to run towards us, grinning. I froze. What was so funny?

"Supreme cannon!" Fear screamed. Energy balls shot from her hand, but luckily Garudamon dodged them just in time. I almost fell, but I held on tightly to her feathers.

"Phoenix Claw!" Garudamon snatched Fear into her claw and threw her as hard as she could. Fear's body skidded across the desert sand, and I grinned. We could do this…we could do this…

Fear managed to stab her sword into the ground, making her skidding come to a stop. She then yelled "Meteor Wing!" and what was usually Birdramon's attack hit us.

"Not very effective!" Garudamon yelled.

"Nice job, Garudamon!" Omnimon was now next to us. "I'll use my Transcendent Sword if you could use 'Wing Blade" again. This could weaken her more!" Suddenly, we all heard screaming. I looked down to see T.K. and Mimi on their knees, holding their heads and crying in pain. My heart raced. Just like my vision…just like that horrible vision Fear showed me.

"Mimi! T.K!" I panicked. "Garudamon, I gotta help them!"

Garudamon put me down, and I ran over to Mimi and T.K.

"It hurts!" Mimi screamed. "Make it stop!"

A huge blast was heard, and I turned around. Omnimon and Garudamon were now flying many yards back, and flew right into Meramon and Shakkoumon.

"Why aren't the Sovereigns helping?" I asked myself as I pulled T.K. and Mimi close to me, trying to calm them down. I didn't know where Ken and Davis went. Kari, Matt, and Tai were running towards Imperialdramon, who was lying on the ground. The most powerful digimon were being hurt…so why weren't they freaking helping?

"Fear." I whispered. "Stop this. Please. Stop this." My whispering turned into angry yelling. "Do you here me? End their suffering! Hurt me instead!"

"My pleasure."

I froze. That voice was right behind me. Fear herself. I turned around, and I was right. Fear's face was bruised and bloodied, and she was hunched over in pain. My heart stopped. Oh no…I looked down to see Mimi and T.K. were no longer withering in pain. But I looked back up at Fear only to be punched in the face.

A horrible pain stung my left cheek as I flew back two feet. I thought I heard something crack. The punch made me see nothing but white for a moment. My left cheek stung so much, and I began to have a headache. But I stood up, and Fear walked towards me.

"I've been waiting for this ever since I first laid eyes on you." Fear laughed. "Tai has really poor taste, you know."

Fist clenched, I replied "Obviously not, because he didn't choose you."

Fear stopped at her tracks. She had looked amused, but now I saw pure hurt. "You stole him away from me."

"I did not." I glared. "He was never yours to begin with. You're just a myth, Fear. You're not even real."

"Shut up." Fear said quietly.

"No." I was no longer afraid. I took a step towards her. "What you've done is absolutely wrong. I would have sympathy for you, but you are not willing to change."

"And why should I?" Fear snapped. "I deserve the Digital World. You know nothing about me."

"I know more than you think. All you wanted was true love, right?"

Fear didn't answer me, so I continued.

"Do you know why you have no true love? Because you abused your power. You used it in vain."

"Shut up!" Fear yelled, shaking her head furiously.

"The sad thing is, instead of trying to redeem yourself, you continued to be a bitch by murdering others in cold blood."

"SHUT UP!"

"Is that what you really want, Fear? To be a heartless, vain, cold-blooded murderer for the rest of your life?"

Fear's hand, in a second, was around my throat, holding me up a few feet in the air. I began to choke.

"I said, _shut up_." Fear's voice was dangerously low.

I was hanging from her grip, choking and needing air. I tried to kick my legs at her, but no use. My hat fell from my head, and I felt my sweaty hair pasted on my face.

"You know what, Sora Takenouchi?" Fear asked, tightening her grip. "I deserve the Digital World and Taichi Kamiya more than anything in the world. And maybe I should redeem myself, you know, start over. But…" Fear held her sword up "It doesn't look like I'm going to win either of those things. I have almost no energy left, believe it or not. But I will not be destroyed and leave knowing you have my happiness." A small grin was on her face. "So congrats…you die, now."

A sudden cold feeling emerged in my chest, and I really couldn't breathe. My eyes were wide, and although I felt they should have been wet with tears, they were dry. It was after she released her spear-like sword from my chest did I start to feel the pain. The pain wasn't as bad as the pain Fear presented me before, but it wasn't that far off. It felt like my chest was being pierced by a thousand needles, deep in my body. I looked down to see blood soaking down my shirt and running on the ground. Oh great, I always hated the sight of blood. I collapsed on my knees. Everything was turning dark. Someone was calling my name. Was it Mimi, was it T.K? Perhaps someone. Where was Garudamon? I at least got to tell her I love her. But Tai? I needed him. He needed to know I loved him more than anything. I felt sad. I didn't get to really tell him. My friends. My parents. Anyone. I was now on the ground, still. I had little vision left. Everything was blurry. Why did it have to hurt so damn bad? Why did anything have to hurt? Why couldn't anything be peaceful? My life flashed before me…soccer, arguing with my mom, friendship with Tai, the digital world adventures, dating Matt, telling Tai my true feelings, graduating…gee, I had a short life, huh? I really wish you were next to me, Tai. I would have to agree, there is something about us…please don't be sad.

My eyes closed, and I was limp forever.

* * *

_Tai_

My heart. Something wasn't right. A sinking feeling. I noticed this when I heard screaming. When I saw Garudamon turn into Birdramon, then Biyomon, the Yokomon. When Omnimon suddenly turned powerful again, and attacked Fear, who had not been seen for a few minutes…impaling her. When Azulongmon finally made himself useful and destroyed Fear with lasers shooting out of his eyes. This should have obviously been time to rejoice. But something wasn't right. I still suddenly felt empty. All of our digimon had went back to rookie, including the already-injured ultimate's. I ran over to Agumon, who was trying to console a crying Yokomon.

"What's wrong?" I demanded. "Where is everyone?"

Matt and Kari ran over to join me.

"Why is Yokomon so sad?" Kari asked. Gabumon looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Tai, there is no easy way to say it. We tried to get there in time…"

"What?" I asked frantically. "What is it?"

"I shall get the others." Baihumon said. "The battle is over, and the other should be safe here."

"Gabumon," Matt asked, "What is so hard to tell us? Fear is gone. Where is T.K., where is everyone?"

Yokomon was crying so hard, I thought she was going to be sick. I even felt like I was going to be sick. What the hell…where was Sora?

"Yokomon…" I gently picked her up in my arms. "Where is Sora?" my voice began to shake. Something was not right.

"We'll take you to her."

That was Ken's voice. I turned to see Ken, holding Wormmon, and Davis, who had tears down his eyes, squeezing Veemon tight. Why…why was Davis crying?

I didn't feel like walking then. I felt limp. But Matt eventually grabbed my free hand and walked me over a mile from our location. I saw silhouettes of T.K., Gatomon, Patamon, Armadillomon, Palmon, and Mimi. Mimi was rocking back and forth over something lying down. That figure came closer. It had blue jeans, a green shirt, and reddish-brown hair. Oh God. Please no, no. No…

"Sora!" I ran over to where Mimi was. She was rocking back and forth, crying "I don't know what to do…I don't know what to do…"

Sora was on her side, hunched over. Maybe she was sleeping. I tried telling myself everything but the obvious. It could be anything. But the river of blood made everything evident. I turned her all the way around, and sure enough, it was all over her chest. The stab wound was awful. I didn't know what to do. I collapsed on the ground next to Mimi, who continued "I don't know what to do…"

"Sora?" Her face was blank. Her eyes closed. I was never good at those types of things, but I checked her pulse. From my knowledge of pulse-checking, I felt nothing.

Kari was shrieking, and she buried her head into T.K.'s chest. Matt's face was white, and he stood there, frozen in his tracks. But everything was slow for me. I stared down at my beloved Sora. This couldn't be her. This couldn't be Sora Takenouchi. My best friend of many years, my love. We've been through too much together. I finally actually got her to love me back. We were finally together. No, no. She was alive. Just sleeping…

I didn't noticed the arrival of everyone else. I did noticed Joe hover over Sora while I sat there motionless. Joe checked her pulse, on her neck and wrist…he looked at me tearfully, and shook his head. I couldn't breathe. I felt like everything was slow motioned and painful. I heard the beating of my heart. I felt my face slowly scrunch up, and I held Sora's body to mine.

Then, I started bawling. I cried so hard that even Mimi backed away, with the help of Joe. I didn't understand. Why did she have to die? Why did destroying Fear have to involve losing the love of my life? I was crying like a baby, but I didn't care anymore. Nothing seemed to matter.

"Why God?" I sobbed. "Why her?"

"Tai, it's okay." Baihumon's shadow was hovering over me and Sora. His voice had so much apathy, I couldn't take it. I hated him. Poor excuse for a digimon god. I hated him for not really helping. And now I hated him for telling me it was going to be okay.

"Leave me." I said sharply, tears flooding my face. He did nothing, so I screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Come on, leave him alone." Centaurumon told Baihumon, and he sighed. "Fine. But you're making it worse. Your courage is lacking. There is still time to fix things, young digidestined."

I continued crying until I thought I was going to throw up. I held her unresponsive body to me. I wanted to die. Why her?

* * *

While Tai was bawling his eyes out in sorrow, Baihumon faced the other digidestined, who basically had the same reaction as Tai. Either crying or in complete shock.

"We still can save her." He told everyone. "But I'll leave you with your mourning for the moment. Come see me when you're ready to hear more."


	28. Chapter 28: The White Room

_**I do not own digimon. By the way, sorry about some inaccuracies earlier in the story. And I'd like to give a special thanks to Dr. William Bell, for helping with my story in some ways. Everyone else is great too :) With papers and track season soon, I'm not sure how much I'll update. But then again, there are not much more chapters left. Enjoy, if you can. This chapter is a little odd.**_

_Tai_

I had fallen asleep somehow. I don't even know how I managed to do so. I woke up, and the sun was setting. I noticed it was beautiful, _extraordinary _actually. For the moment I forgot the reason why I was there in the first place, and I just stared at the sunset, lying where I was. I then noticed Matt was sitting next to me, also looking at the sunset. His facial expression held no admiration, but rather a disgusted look. I slowly sat up and looked down at my shirt. Blood stains. Everything came back...the battle to save the digital world, defeating Fear. And Sora. Where was Sora?

Sora was dead.

My heart ached once more, and a sinking feeling erupted in my stomach. I was starting to cry again when Matt noticed me.

"Tai, you're up."

I nodded, holding back the tears. I felt that if I talked, it would all come out again. I never felt this weak before. This wasn't me. I felt like I was literally crazy. Matt reached over and embraced me with a tight hug.

"Tai...I'm so sorry." he whispered. "Just let it all out now. We need to talk to you after you do."

So I did what he said; I cried on Matt's shoulder. It wasn't as bad as my cry earlier, but it was still something. It really is a misconception that brave people don't cry. A good cry is all one needs sometimes. When I finished, Matt pulled from me and looked me in the eyes, holding my hands.

"Taichi, I need you to listen to me." his blue eyes burned through me, commanding my full attention to him. "I know things seem bad and hopeless right now. I was just feeling the exact same way hours ago. But there is still work to be done. You need to toughen up a bit."

Why couldn't I mourn? Why wouldn't anyone leave me alone? Sora was dead. Everyone saw her. Why weren't they miserable, like I was?

"Fear is dead now. And so is Sora." I replied, voice shaky. "I'm not sure what else there is to do, Matt."

"Tai, _listen to me_." Matt said sharply. "I know we've been through a lot, but your hope can't be lost."

"My...my hope?" I glared back, feeling my depression turn quickly into anger. "Matt, the love of your life was not just killed in front of you. The love of your life isn't _dead._"

Matt looked at the ground, and didn't speak for a while. When he finally looked back at me, a tear fell from his eye.

"No Tai. You're right. The love of my life wasn't killed. She was a good friend, and I'm just as hurt as you. But you need to know...we can bring her back."

We can bring her back. That sounded too good to be true. I didn't believe it at first. How? Then again, anything seemed possible in the Digital World.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"That is what Baihumon is going to explain to you. Everyone is worried about you, Tai. Kari and Agumon especially. We all need you...with us."

My sister. Agumon. My friends. I can't even believe I got over them. They were all so precious to me in many ways, all of them. I couldn't neglect them like that. If I had the chance to revive Sora...

I slowly stood up. I felt as if I was standing for the first time in a while. I wobbled a little, and Matt held on to me. I looked at him, and smiled. It felt nice to smile again.

"Thank you, Matt."

"Yeah, it's nothing. I love you Tai, and never forget that."

"I love you, too."

We walked over to where the digidestined gang was. The digimon who had come to help us earlier had left. Not that they were much help in the first place. Azulongmon was also absent. Everyone was gathered around a fire, and Baihumon noticed our arrival.

"It is time." Baihumon said. Kari ran up to me and leaped into my arms. She appeared to have been crying, because her eyes were puffy and red.

"Brother!" she cried in my shoulder. "I missed you so much!"

"Hikari." I replied softly, tightening my grip around my sister. "I didn't mean to worry you, Kari. I promise..."

"We haven't much time!" Baihumon interrupted. "Please, sit down and listen."

Matt glared at the great sovereign. "Chill out. You'll have your damn time."

I sat down next to Joe and Agumon. Joe also had blood stains on his clothing a little. He gave me a few rubs on the back and said "Good to have you back again."

"Where is Sora?" I asked Joe quietly. He took off his glasses and said, "Her body is with Azulongmon. We're going to meet up with him later."

I gave a small nod and stared at the fire. What was going on?

"Now that everyone is here, I am going to explain things more." Baihumon was staring at me, I felt it. "First of all, the gate that goes from the Digital World to your human world is now open, since Fear has perished. So you are free to go home."

"Some of us should, too." Izzy stated. I noticed Cody was leaning on his shoulder, eyes closed. "Cody, as Joe told me, probably had a concussion or something when he fell. He doesn't look too great."

"Yes, Cody does need to go back, and to a hospital." Joe agreed. "I think Yolei, T.K, and Mimi should, too."

"_Me_!?" Mimi asked in an angry tone. "Why _me_?"

"You and T.K. Should be checked out. You told me that Fear hurt you."

"That pain is gone now!" Mimi argued loudly. "Joe, I'm fine!"

"I am, too." T.K. agreed.

"It's just incase something happens, just a health precaution."

"And what do we tell the doctors? That some mythical creature cast a spell on us?"

"Mimi," Joe argued, "you're tired!"

"Why do you want me to go so bad?" Mimi's eyes sprung with tears. "Why?"

Joe stood up, fist clenched. He yelled, "I love you way too much to let anything else happen to you! Do you understand that, dammit? Why are you so _stubborn_?"

Dead silence. I nervously looked back from Mimi, who clasped her hands over her mouth, and Joe, whose face was now blushing tremendously.

"...Oh Joe..."

"I...I hope you understand." Joe sad sadly, sitting back down. Mimi didn't respond with any more words, but she stared helplessly at Joe.

"Now that that's done," Baihumon said flatly, "you're all probably troubled at the death of your friend."

"Sora." Davis said. "Her name was Sora."

"Yes." Baihumon nodded. "Fear killed her. But in a way, this is a good thing it was done by Fear."

"What?" Matt snapped. "A good thing? You're joking. What the hell do you mean, 'a good thing'?"

"The legend of Fear has a lot to do with it. I told your friend Sora about it, and she vowed not to tell, swearing to me she wouldn't. And I see she kept her promise."

"What?" I spoke up finally. "What promise? What are you talking about?"

Baihumon told us the legend. Fear was given powers, she abused them, she was sent to Hell. And anything harmful she did could be reversed after death, with the power of true love.

"So she knew all this?" I asked shakily.

"She knew about the myth, yes. I doubt she knew she was going to be killed."

"So are you saying that we have to show true love somehow?" Ken asked. "This will reverse Sora's death?"

"Only one person is needed." Baihumon answered simply. "If more want to, hey, the more the merrier."

"We all love Sora." Kari said. "So should we all go?"

"Like I said, it's not necessary." Baihumon sighed once more. "I do have to say, a lot of you do look injured or tired. Some should definitely go home, get rest or go to your medical treatment places."

"The hospital." Joe nodded. "That's what we were talking about."

"Well, decide who leaves." Baihumon growled. "We don't have much time."

I was getting sick of him. Why was he being such an ass? He knew about this, and didn't even want to stop her. My hatred for the sovereign was starting to grow.

"Why don't we have much time?" I asked.

"The longer we wait, the more likely the 'true love' prophecy won't work. You want your friend back, right?"

"Of course I do." I glared. "We...we need to go."

_Sora_

The colors...they are so pretty. Where did they come from? I was floating in darkness for a while...and that's all I saw...darkness. No light. Was I in water? Was I on air? Oh, I don't care. I just feel light, that's all. I don't feel pain anymore...the pain turned into a mild stinging, then a pinch, then nothing. Then, the darkness came. And now, the colors. The pretty colors. They were dancing. The pink, it reminded me of Biyomon. The green reminded me of my mother's plants. The blue reminded me of Tai...Tai's headband...If only I could reach out and touch the colors...maybe I could...here, I should try...

"Sora Takenouchi."

There was a light! A light! Finally, no more darkness...I was being sucked into it...maybe my family and friends were there...maybe Tai was there...

My eyes opened. The first thing I saw was white. When I quickly sat up, I looked down at my body. I was no longer stabbed, and was wearing a white dress. What...white dress? Huh? Where did that come from? And who called my name?

"I'm right behind you, child."

That voice sounded so familiar...no, it couldn't be...Gennai?

I turned my head, and sure enough, he was there. He was no longer younger, though. Gennai was back to his old, short self, and was also wearing all white. Wait...Gennai was destroyed, dead. Does that mean that I...

"Gennai!" I stood up quickly. "Gennai, where are we? Why are you old again?"

"I'm not entirely sure where we are, young digidestined." Gennai replied, giving a small shake of his head. "But I do know that I am being reconfigured. Maybe this place has something to do with it. And maybe that has to do with why I'm randomly old. Personally, I miss my young self-"

"Reconfigured?"

"Yes. Remember, I am data."

"But Gennai...I'm not data. Why am I here? Am I...dead?"

Gennai sighed. "Aren't I?"

"No...this can't be."

I remembered everything. The battle with Fear, and then our confrontation. It ended pretty messy, and I remember collapsing in pain. Now, I'm here. And my friends and family will have to deal with me being dead. I noticed we were actually in a big square white room, with no doors. It reminded me of an asylum. Except there were fog-looking clouds everywhere. This was just too bizarre.

"So is this some kind of afterlife?" I asked quietly. I felt like I had to cry, but the physical crying feeling wasn't present.

"No idea. But I do have to tell you, we have the benefit of the doubt."

"What? How?"

"We can see what the others are up to."

Gennai pointed to something I had not noticed before...a well. He walked over to the well, and motioned for me to follow. I did so, and looked down in the well. I only saw water, and our reflection.

"I don't see how this is beneficial, besides if we get thirsty." I told Gennai.

"Look deeper, digidestined of Love. You need to really look."

I sighed, and did what he told. I stared at the water for a long time, watching the small ripples and thinking about life. I didn't want to be dead. My parents...they will be devastated. I know that we fought a lot in the beginning, but things were just right. And now this.

The water was no longer reflections...there was a scene showing. I couldn't believe my eyes, but if I blinked, I was sure to lose what was showing. The scene closed in, and I saw Tai on the ground, holding something and crying. I've never seen him so devastated.

"What is he doing?" I asked Gennai worriedly. "Is that..."

"That's you he is holding, yes." Gennai said sadly. "He seems pretty sad. He's been doing this for a while now."

If I was able to cry, I would have been by now. Tai. I felt bad. Maybe I should not have acted stupid and confronted her. Maybe he wouldn't have been so devastated now, and maybe I wouldn't be in this mysterious place. I hated disappointing Tai.

"I don't want to watch this anymore." I said, backing away from the well. "This is too much, Gennai. He means so much to me..."

"And you him." Gennai nodded. "It looks like he fell asleep now though."

"What?" I ran back to the well. Sure enough, Tai was lying down on top of me, no longer crying. I saw Joe, Gabumon, and Ken pick up my body and take me off somewhere. I couldn't believe I was looking at myself dead. The others looked sad, too. Oh goodness. What have I done?

Matt sat down next to Tai and held him in his arms. My heart felt a little better. The two were still great friends. I'm glad they could still be there for each other. I smiled. Oh Matt...oh Tai...

It ended, and I looked at Gennai. "Oh wow. I feel so..."

"Shocked? Upset? Surprised?"

"Pretty much. Hey Gennai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Hawkmon is going to go back to Yolei soon?"

"His egg is almost done, I believe."

"Good for her." I smiled. "I would love to be a digimon at this point. At least I won't have to stay dead."

Gennai laughed. I looked at him, puzzled. What was so funny at this point? And I asked him that, too.

"It's not as bad as you think. You may get to see them again, after all."

"What?" I'll get to see them? "What do you mean?"

"I am at no liberty to say anything else." Gennai grinned. I frowned.

"You always do this."

"Hey, I wouldn't be Gennai if I didn't, would I?"

"Ugh." I sat down next to the well. "I miss my friends. I miss Biyomon. I miss my parents. I want to leave this place."

"You're not the only one." Gennai replied, sitting next to me. "You think I like being in old man form?"

I sighed and rested my head against the well. I closed my eyes, thinking about what I saw. I missed Tai so much. We finally were together for a while, after all we've been through...and I was murdered. I asked Gennai if Fear was destroyed, and he said yes. Then, more silence and thinking time. Tai...I didn't mean to upset you. Please believe me...

I didn't know how long it had been until Gennai had told me it was time to look in the well again. This time, I saw Mimi and Joe.

"I hope you have a safe trip back to the Real World, Mimi." Joe said. "If you...could just, um, make sure that everyone gets to their homes and to the hospital, that'd be great. And if T.K could help tell the parents of others where we are, and what happened..."

Mimi didn't say anything. She just stood there, holding herself, looking at Joe with pleading eyes. I had no idea what was going on, but my heart skipped a beat. I always thought there was something between the two...

"So...yeah." Joe looked flustered, and scratched the back of his head. "I...bye, Mimi."

Mimi suddenly ran up to Joe and wrapped him in a tight hug. Joe looked very surprised, especially when Mimi reached up and kissed him.

"Mimi..." I felt a small grin form on my lips.

I was even more excited when Joe kissed her back. This was too good to be true. My grin was now a smile. They pulled apart, and Mimi said "You better not hurt yourself or do something stupid."

"I...I won't Mimi." Joe whispered back. "I promise."

"Doesn't Joe have a girlfriend already?" Gennai pointed out humorously. I ignored him and continued watching.

Mimi turned around from Joe and walked over with T.K., Yolei, Cody, and Ken near a television. Ken was holding Yoleitightly. Kari gave T.K a quick kiss, and waved sadly.

"You could come, you know." T.K. told Kari.

"I know." Kari nodded. "But I want to be here for my brother."

T.K. returned a nod. "I understand. Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Gennai, why isn't everyone returning home?" I asked.

"Like I said, that's for me to know and you to find out."

"Ugh!" I narrowed my eyes. "Gee, I sure love it when you don't tell me things."

Gennai just smiled and sat back down. "Oh dear Sora. You were usually the level-headed one. Now you have a bit of an attitude."

"Do not! I just like being sarcastic." I sat down next to Gennai.

"Hm." Gennai was still smiling. "Any other questions that you want to ask?"

"Why? You're not gonna tell me."

"You never know."

"Okay. Why can't I cry?"

"This place we're in...I suppose we're not supposed to be unhappy in this place we're in. In fact, I've never felt so blissful in my life."

"I kind of feel blissful." I replied quietly. "But there are so many things I want to cry about, you know? I...I can't go on watching what my loved one's are doing forever."

"Who said this is forever?" Gennai asked brightly. I didn't know what to say. This had to be forever. I was dead...what else could happen? Heaven? Was this Heaven?

"I would ask you what you mean, but you're probably not going to tell me. So I won't." I started to play with the sleeves of my white dress.

"Cheer up, love-holder." Gennai gave me a pat on the shoulder. "You lived a great life, didn't you?"

"It was short, but yeah."

"Well, why don't we start a conversation? I was noticing, while you were still alive, that Tai sung a little song to you."

I felt my face go red. At least, I think I was capable of blushing. I placed a hand next to my cheek, and sure enough, it was warm. "You saw that?"

"It was cute!" Gennai chuckled. "Even though he is a horrendous singer."

"He's not that bad!" I argued. Gennai continued chuckling, and I soon found myself smiling. "Okay, so maybe he is. But it didn't sound bad at all when he was singing that to me. It's things like that that make me miss him. Oh God." I pulled my knees up to me and started rocking back and forth. "I...I can't believe this is happening."

"Don't think about it, child." Gennai said. "Don't fret. Why don't you tell me about your relationship with Tai? You seem happiest when you bring him up."

"I...I guess I do, huh?"

"Uh huh. I noticed that you two were close during your first adventure. Why don't you explain more? It's not like we have a limited amount of time." Gennai winked.

"Well...where to begin?"

"The beginning, dear."

I sat myself into a comfortable sitting position, and looked at Gennai. "Alright, it begins when we were six years old, during soccer..."

**(A/N Yep. That's it for now. Tell me what you think is going to happen, or your thoughts. Have a good day, and thanks for reading!)**


	29. Chapter 29: Alive

**It's been a long, busy week and a half. And it's going to be a long weekend AND month. So I think I picked an okay time to update the story. I hope you like this chapter. It was kind of tough to write. The end is almost here, although I do not know when I will update next. By the way, while I was gone, I edited/changed up a few of the past chapters. So yeah...Read, review, and tell me what you think. I do not own Digimon.**

_Tai_

Matt, Izzy, Joe, Kari, and I were what was left of the team. The other digidetined and their digimon returned to the Real World. Davis originally planned to stay with us, but then decided that this was an "original digidestined" moment, and that he'd help out Ken back in the real world. When the others left, us and our digimon boarded on Baihumon's back, and he took us away to conclude what he called our "journey".

We arrived at some weird forest; the sky was barely seen, due to the trees being unnaturally tall.

"Is this where Sora is?" Yokomon asked tearfully.

"I'm wondering the same thing." I told the poor little digimon.

"We will get her back." Matt promised me, gently touching my arm. "I am here for you."

"So am I." Kari added.

I smiled at my little sister and looked at Matt. The history of Yamato "Matt" Ishida and I had been a rough one. When we were in the Digital world eight years ago, we didn't really know each other too well. I mean, I saw him at school a few times, and we shared a few laughs at summer camp, although by then we didn't completely know each other. Matt was quiet and seemed like a loner, and I was the opposite. There was so much tension between us at times, and I thought I even hated him once or twice. And now, look at us. Matt was comforting me, no matter our ups and downs in the past. When he dated Sora, I felt a little resentment, although I still loved him. But no matter what, it seemed like Matt and I were meant to be friends. I would have never imagined us two being the way we were now. But I'm glad I was proved wrong, and wouldn't trade our friendship for anything.

"Where exactly are you leading us?" Izzy asked Baihumon as we walked through the forest.

"I'm leading you to Azulongmon and Sora." Baihumon replied simply.

"But why here?" Joe glanced around nervously. "Is there a real purpose to where we are?"

"Perhaps." Baihumon said. "You can ask Azulongmon."

"That probably means no."

"We are here now."

There was a big spot in the forest where the sun was actually shining. Azulongmon, high in the air, was looking down at a white sheet that looked like it was covering a body. I kept staring at the sheet longingly, and Kari held on to my arm.

"This is going to work, brother. I know it is."

"Are we ready?" Azulongmon asked Baihumon.

"We're not entirely sure what we're even doing." Matt interrupted. "Could you tell us?"

"I thought you would have figured it out by now." Baihumon said thoughtfully. "Especially you, Izzy. Aren't you the genius?"

"Back off!" Tentomon threatened.

"Yeah!" Matt joined in angrily. "This whole time, you've been nothing but an ass! You're supposed to be helpful, not a sarcastic jerk!"

"Matt..." Joe warned, "It's probably not a good idea to make him angry..."

"He can get as angry as he wants." Matt snapped. "He'll never be as pissed off as I am."

"Baihumon, what have you done to make him so angry?" Azulongmon asked.

"Tai Kamiya, do you understand what you have to do?" Baihumon asked me, completely ignoring Azulongmon's question.

"Show true love." I answered back. "So Sora is under that sheet, then?"

"Yes." Azulongmon answered. "You must show that you love Sora, even after she has died."

"How does he do that, when she is not alive?" Izzy asked. "It's much easier when she's alive."

"That's for him to find out." Azulongmon replied politely. "Think about what you have to do."

I stood staring at the ground, thinking. While I was doing that, the others were talking.

"We can't be here to just support Tai." Matt said. "We've got to do something, too."

"Like what?" Kari asked. "Baihumon told us help wasn't necessary."

"But our help won't hurt, either." Izzy pointed out.

"How can we show true love?"

"Perhaps us coming with Tai could count as true love. You know, our support for him." Joe proposed.

"But love and support may count as two different things." Matt told Joe.

"Not necessarily." Izzy said. "Love and support could all be alike in ways."

"I have an idea!" Kari exclaimed. "Why don't we all share a loving memory of Sora?"

Of course. I smiled...my little sister was brilliant. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, and said "That'll be an excellent idea." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and nodded at everyone else. "You do just that."

I walked away, towards Sora's body. It came closer and closer, and I was finally hovering over her. I sat down, and did not remove the sheet.

"Should we go over there with him?" I heard Izzy ask.

"I think we should stay here." Kari replied. "Let's give him space."

"One more thing that I just remembered, digidestined." I heard Baihumon say. "If Sora wakes up...you must return to the real world immediately."

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Sora will still be injured."

"But I thought true love fixes what Fear does?"

"Death is a much bigger thing than an injury." Baihumon said. "There is a nearby TV, and I'll bring it back here in a few minutes. Remember, as soon as she wakes up..."

"We'll take her to the hospital." Joe said. "Got it. If nobody minds, I'll start with my memory."

I nodded and looked back. "Okay, yes. Do it."

Joe cleared his throat.

"I could bring up the time Sora and I were trying to stop Bakumon in our first adventure. But I won't. There's something else that really gets me. I was late for a test, and they wouldn't let me in the class. And this test you couldn't even retake, unless a horrendous accident occurred or something. So I walked home in defeat, and it started raining really hard. I passed Mrs. Takenouchi's shop and Sora must have seen me, because she came running out calling 'Hey Joe! Why are you walking in the rain slowly?' I replied, 'Oh hey Sora. I just got back from missing a test. So since my transportation isn't expected to get me for another three hours, I have to walk home.' Sora told me to come in, and that she got off work in fifteen minutes. After she was done, she took me to Ami's and talked to me about my worries and other stuff. Sora was actually so easy to talk to. I realized I could talk to her about anything, and she was so understanding. So I guess you could say...no, I know I can say I love Sora because she is the most loving, understanding person I know."

A few tears fell down, and I did not wipe them up. A few drops fell on the white sheet covering Sora.

"I'll go next, if you don't mind." Izzy said. "There are many great memories with Sora. There's one that I actually think of every once in a while. A few years ago, I was on my laptop, and Sora called me asking for help with her camera and camera software. I had nothing better to do, so of course I agreed and invited her over. All was going well, and I showed her how to work things. Well, I was also showing her a few of my pictures I had taken and edited, and there was one I completely forgot about. It was the one when I had, um..."

Izzy gave a nervous laugh, and even I looked back at him. "What? What is it?"

"I had taken a picture of Sora and Tai kissing, without them noticing it at the time. Ha...well, anyway, it was that picture, and I edited it so the fireworks in the background looked more luminous. She saw it, and I thought she was going to freak out on me. She was dating Matt at the time, you see. Well, she didn't freak out. Sora kept her cool, and complimented me on my touches I added. She only asked me not to show Matt. But understand, it was taken before Sora and Matt..."

"I understand." Matt said. "You don't have to explain."

"The reason I loved Sora so much was because she was an understanding, level-headed friend." Izzy concluded. "And I would love for her to come back."

I never heard Izzy so emotional or sad in my life.

"Do you think any of this is working?" Matt questioned Azulongmon.

"I do."

"When is Baihumon coming back with the T.V?"

"Matt, he'll be back." Kari comforted. "Why don't you go next?"

"Okay, I will. Like Izzy may have said, I have a lot of fond memories. As everyone knows, Sora was my girlfriend for three years. During those three years, we shared many amazing times. Sora supported me on just about everything I did. She supported my band, and she supported me through a hard stage I went through. My father started dating another woman, and my mom another man. I thought I had gotten over their divorce, but I had a huge problem with them dating others for some reason. I couldn't really explain. T.K. was happy, my parents were happy...and I wasn't. I didn't feel right. Sora was basically my wonder wall for that whole situation. She'd always find ways to tell me it was okay. And she helped me get better. A few of my songs are based on her. We broke up, yeah, because we weren't meant for each other. But I still love her, because she became my best friend through the fire."

I didn't feel upset at all about Matt's memories of Sora. They were all precious to me. Everyone's memories were precious of me. Their memories is what kept me strong as my best friend of thirteen years was lying in front of me. She was only sleeping, I told myself. Sleeping.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I've known Sora." This was Kari. "At first she seemed a little shy, but she came out her shell. Sora and I had become good friends over the years, and she was basically like a sister to me. We hung out, talked about anything...she was basically one of my best friends. I'm devastated she was killed, and I haven't had the proper time to mourn, and I hope this works." Kari's voice cracked, and she cried. Apologizing, she said, "I'm sorry. I just really want my sister back. I love her so much. We all love you, Sora. Please come back!"

* * *

_Sora_

"_We all love you, Sora. Please come back!"_

I had been lying down thinking when my heart glowed. I didn't necessarily see it, but I felt it. My heart...yes, I still had one. It was a rather warm feeling, and not just physically. I felt more blissful than ever, and I noticed Gennai was smiling down at me.

"Did you hear it?" Gennai asked.

"Kari's voice?"

"Yes, I believe it was."

"What's going on?" I asked, standing up.

"Why don't you take a look in the well, dear?"

I walked over to the well to see what he was talking about. In it, the image of Tai's face was seen. He was looking straight at me, and his eyes made my heart feel warmer.

"What's he doing?" I asked Gennai quietly.

"Watch."

Tai spoke, and my attention was now on him.

"So, um, Sora Takenouchi and I had been friends for a long time before her life was taken away. I'm convinced that she's the one. I could see me honestly spending the rest of my life with her, just as I had spent most of the beginning doing. We loved each other, yeah...in ways romantically as well as friendly. We are best friends, more than anything. And it was taken away from me. Love was literally taken away by some evil being. But I intend to take it back."

Tai's eyes went from sad to determined. A small smile formed on my lips.

"I love Sora because she was meant for me. Everything makes sense now. From the time we met at soccer, to the times she came over to play, when we went to summer camp and met our digimon friends...I loved her. There will be no other Sora to me. I love Sora Takenouchi, and Fear will not succeed take her away from me."

"Isn't that romantic?" Gennai asked with a wink. I ignored and listened, my heart continuing to glow.

"I intend to leave the digital world safe, and to take Sora with me...alive." Tai's whole body was now in view, and I noticed he was leaning over a sheet that looked like it was covering a body. He lifted up the sheet, and it was me. I looked so pale, but I guess it made sense because I was dead.

"You're coming back, Sor." Tai leaned towards my face. Then he kissed me.

My chest was now glowing, and I felt as if I was lifted. I looked down to see that I was now nude, but my body was surrounded in complete light. Was I... was I my soul this whole time?

"Gennai, what's happening?" I asked. He only looked at me, beaming. "I'll be completely reconfigured next. I'll see you around. And tell Yolei she should be expecting Hawkmon before she knows it."

"Gennai..."

"Goodbye, Sora. Say hello to everyone for me."

Everything was bright, and it felt like I was being sucked and thrown around...

* * *

_Tai_

I pulled away when her body began glowing. My eyes were wide, and I crawled back a little.

"Is...is it working?" Joe asked.

"I think so!" Matt replied, sounding astonished.

"I hope so..." I looked at the glowing body. "Please..."

The body shortly stopped glowing, and it gasped for air, eyes opening.

"Oh my God..." Kari clasped her hands over her mouth. "She's back."

Sora coughed, and slightly sat up, shaking.

"SORA!" Yokomon shrieked. "You're ALIVE!"

"Y...Yokomon?" Sora asked weakly. "I...I love you...I'm in so much pain..."

"You must go!" Baihumon yelled. "Take Sora and go!"

I quickly stood up, and reached down to pick up Sora with the help of Izzy and Matt. When she was in my arms, she looked up at me.

"Tai, where are we going?" she asked me tiredly.

"You're going to be okay." I smiled down at her, crying silently.

"I feel tired..."

"I love you."

"I...love you too, Tai."

Sora closed her eyes and rested her head against my chest.

"Agumon, you and the other digimon stay in the digital world. Take care of Yokomon."

"But I want to come with Sora!" Yokomon protested.

"We'll take care of her." Gomamon promised. "You guys go."

Joe held his digivice towards the T.V. "Let's go! We have a hospital to get to."

* * *

_Sora_

I never liked the smell of hospitals. Maybe that's why I wasn't too eager to wake up when the familiar smell entered my nostrils. But then again...that smell indicated I had my real senses back...and I was alive.

I woke up to find myself in a hospital room. I was lying down, needles in my arm. I sat up, and there was still horrible pain from my chest. My stab wound was now covered with bandages, though. I winced and looked over on my right to see my Mom and Dad looking at me. My mom's eyes and face was red, like she had been crying, and she was clutching to my Dad's hands.

"Sora baby!" she stood up. "Thank God you're up! I was so worried!" she began to cry again, and my Dad patted her back.

"I'm glad you hung on to life, Sora. I knew you had the strength in you."

"Mom...Dad..." my mouth quivered. "I missed you so, so much."

"You aren't going back to the digital world for a long time!" Mom sobbed. "It's too dangerous!"

"We defeated Fear, Mom. She's the one who did this, and now she's gone. You have nothing to worry about. Our digimon did a good job, Mama."

Mom looked confused when I mentioned Fear, but Dad rubbed her back and said "I'll explain later. Tai and Izzy told me about it."

"Where's Tai?" I asked.

"He got called home. He'll be back." Dad grinned. "His mother and him were fighting like cats and dogs when she told him eight hours was enough time spent at a hospital."

"Eight hours?"

"Your stabbing was pretty serious. In the chest...you're lucky to be alive. Your lungs are ruptured a little, but thank God it didn't penetrate your heart. You also lost a lot of blood. You'll be here for a while, hun."

"Damn." I cursed quietly, leaning against my bed. "I hate hospitals."

"I do too. It's almost eleven and we're tired."

"You guys can go home." I said quietly. "You've been here for a while."

"Sora, don't be silly." Mom felt my forehead. "After all, you just woke up."

"And?"

"You'll be bored and alone. You shouldn't be here alone."

"I'm a big girl now, Mom." I told her. "I can take care of myself, with the help of many doctors and such."

"No, Sora."

"Mom, you're exhausted. Just come back tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere."

"She's right." Dad told Mom. "We'll be back tomorrow. They had you on a breathing machine for a few hours, so if you start feeling troubled with breathing, press that button over there. We'll tell doctors that you're up on our way out."

"Alright."

My parents gave me kisses, and they left. A doctor soon checked on me and told me my stab wound was very serious, and my blood loss as well. He was even surprised how "energetic" I was, and that I didn't need a machine at the moment to help me breathe.

"Can I have my cell phone?" I asked the doctor. "Last I remember, it was in my jean pocket."

"You're about to be knocked out on medicine." the doctor responded after injecting a shot. "I don't think you'll need that cell phone for a while."

I didn't protest, and I was asleep again before I knew it.

* * *

I woke up to a nurse changing my bandages.

"Good afternoon, Miss Takenouchi." she smiled. "You've woken just in time to see company."

"Company?"

"Uh huh. Quite a few people, actually. I told them they could come in as soon as I finished changing your bandages. Is that okay?"

"Of course." I gave a small smile at the kind nurse. "I was feeling lonesome for a while."

The nurse smiled back and said "All done! I'll go tell them you're ready."

The nurse exited the room, and Mrs. Kamiya, Kari, and Tai entered the room.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty." Kari teased. "I've missed you."

"Ditto." I replied happily. Mrs. Kamiya gave me a kiss on the forehead and reached into her purse. She pulled out a plastic baggie that contained four big brown squares.

"I made you some peanut butter fudge." she said. "And don't be scared, the fudge taste good. Ask the kids."

"It does." Kari confirmed. "Her cooking classes taught her well."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kamiya." I chuckled. "That's very sweet of you."

I noticed Tai standing by himself near the door, looking at me. I couldn't really read the expression on his face, and I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"Hey." he finally walked over. "I'm really glad you're up."

"Hello." I replied back. "Yeah, just got up now."

"Sorry I wasn't here the other day when you were up. I was sent home."

"It's okay. I heard you were here for eight hours. Going home was the right thing to do." I tried sitting up more, but the sharp pains in my chest and arms from the needles caused me to lay back down.

"Sora, you have to lay still." Tai said sternly. "I think they are transfusing blood into you or something. Besides, your wounds aren't healed."

"I'm okay." I objected. "I can't lay still forever."

"T.K. and Matt are coming later to visit." Kari said. "Mimi and Joe are coming as soon as they are done with lunch."

"Did Joe end it with Hoshi, then?" I asked Kari.

"I actually don't know. But I think it's cute he confessed his feelings."

Tai had moved a chair next to my bed and held my hand while Kari was talking to me. Finally, Tai asked his mom and Kari if we could be left alone.

"Yeah, alright." Kari stood up. "C'mon, Mom. Let's go see what's in the cafeteria."

"Alright, hun." Mrs. Kamiya ruffled Tai's tall hair. "I think you need a haircut, dear."

"Mom..."

"I'm going. Anytime we can come back?"

"I shouldn't be that long."

Mrs. Kamiya nodded and walked out with Kari. I looked at Tai. "What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself. You seem sad."

"I'm many things right now."

I squeezed his hand. "Can you please tell me? I need you to be chipper, pal, not depressed. I'm the one in the hospital bed."

"I know." Tai told me. "But that doesn't mean I can't be sad you're here."

"Why? I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

Tai narrowed his eyes. "Sure you are. You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not!" I laughed. "I'm still _alive_, aren't I?"

Tai's face clouded over, and I was silent. He looked as if he was about to cry again, or yell, or something not pleasant.

"Tai, I was kid-"

"I can't describe...how I felt." Tai avoided my eyes. "You...you did die, you know, for a while. It was the worse feeling in the world. I never felt so miserable in my life. I just felt..." Tai was going to cry, I knew it. But I didn't want him to.

"Actually, I did see you. I was in some type of afterlife, and I was able to see lots of things."

"What?"

I explained to Tai the white room with Gennai, and the well, and how I felt and what I saw. I told him it wasn't easy for me to see him mourning.

"Gennai was there?" Tai was talking to me, but he wouldn't look at me. I was starting to feel real aggravated.

"Yes, Gennai was there. He's going to be back soon. Will you please look at me now?"

Tai didn't say anything. He did wipe his eyes, though.

"You're not afraid to cry in front of me, are you, Taichi?"

"That should be the last thing you see from me. I'm acting weak at a bad time."

"No, you're not!" I said angrily. "Please talk to me...to my face!"

Tai faced me, his brown eyes watery and slightly reddened.

"I'm still _alive._ Nothing can stop me. You gave me the courage to keep living, and I am forever in your debt."

Tai was silent, and didn't say anything for thirty seconds. Finally, he gave what looked like a forced smile and said "Aw, it was nothing."

"That's the Tai I know." I laughed again. "Now kiss me."

"I thought you'd never ask." he wiped away one final tear and we shared a long kiss. He finally pulled away and said, "I don't think I want to go to college anymore."

"What?" I sat up all the way this time, ignoring the pain. "What do you mean? You have a month to go..."

"I need to stay here and help take care of you."

I shook my head. "I know you're kidding. You must be."

"No."

"You're going! You cannot just throw this away. Won't let you. I'm fine, damn it!"

"How do you know? I can't leave you behind like this."

"Tai, if you don't want me to punch you in your face, go."

"I can take a punch."

"Well, when I'm fully healed, I'll beat the crap out of you. I'm not even kidding."

"I'd like to see that." Tai smirked.

"Tai, seriously? Please go? I'm fine."

Tai stared at me for a minute before he said, "I suppose."

"You _suppose_?"

"I will. I am. I am going to America for college."

"I'm glad we see things eye to eye" I grinned. "And maybe love is the reason why."

"Yeah, maybe." Tai's lopsided grin formed on his tanned face.

I laughed. I couldn't help myself. "Stupid Tai."


	30. Chapter 30: Don't You Forget About Me

_**I hope this chapter, the last one, isn't too confusing. It's no longer first person, just warning you now.**_

_The digital world was safe again. Gennai was reconfigured, and all the digital world rejoiced. Yolei also was reacquainted with someone…her best friend, Hawkmon. Everything seemed okay in the real world and digital world…_

They already had quite the life. Their adventures in the digital world had already made them different from others. They were, like their other close friends, digidestined. Friends since age six, they properly attained the title "digidestined" at age eleven. So much had happened, bonding the already best of friends: Taichi Kamiya (Or Yagami in Japanese) and Sora Takenouchi. The other digidestined had bonded with them as well, but the story of dear "Taiora" is a lot deeper, for sure.

The two digidestined were sitting on the beach of Odaiba as the sky started to darken. It was an August evening, and they sat close by each other, staring in the horizon. Besides the few kids playing volleyball nearby, they were the only ones there. Sora was laying her head on Tai's shoulder, watching the shore water crawl towards the sand and back to the sea. Sora's story had been quite, well…something. She went from being a tomboy, to the digidestined of Love, holding a great responsibility. From being a skirt wearing teen to mentoring the younger digidestined. From dating Matt, to falling in love with Tai. From being dead, to being alive. Head rested on Tai, she thought of all the events that had happened to her up to that moment.

And Tai…his story has been a perfect example of bravery. He went from being ornery to the digidestined of courage, and the leader. From being a bit too immature to a bit too mature. He learned that he was in love with his best friend, and handled the short loss of her life the best any young man would. He felt the pressure of Sora's head on his shoulder, and closed his eyes. She was here.

Sora had now finally been out the hospital, and now it was time for him to go. He was leaving for America the next morning, while Sora was heading to Nagoya to take care of her sick grandmother. This was the last they would be spending time together for a long time…and for a while, it was spent in silence.

Sora wasn't sure what to say or do. Things were peaceful, yes, but she still wanted to talk. Sora had encouraged Tai to go to college in America. But in truth, she was sad. They would still talk to each other on the phone, e-mail…but the small "irrational" fear of him meeting another girl who was better still lingered.

Little did Sora know that Tai was thinking the same. Sora may meet someone better than Tai…someone who could take care of her while he was gone.

But the two smiled and shook their heads. They had the one thing that kept their relationship strong…_trust_. Tai finally broke the silence after a breeze rippled through his tall brown hair.

"You know, I'm really nervous. I wish you could be at the airport…you know, telling me goodbye and stuff."

"I wish I could, too. I bet your mom is going to be bawling." Sora added thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's going to happen. Dad is going to America with me for a week, and she's still scared for me."

"You told Agumon bye, right?"

"Of course." Tai said. "I can still go to the digital world from San Francisco. I explained that I'll have a lot to do, though, so I won't be seeing him for a while."

"What's the first thing you're going to do in America?"

"Learn to drive there." Tai responded simply. Sora laughed.

"And you finally got your license in Japan, too."

"Yep, I know right? It won't be too confusing, I hope."

Another round of silence…

"Tai, I want you to be safe."

"This lecture sounds awfully familiar." Tai groaned.

"I don't care. You know how much you mean to me. Return back safely. When will you come visit?"

"Whenever I can. Holidays and stuff. We could always meet up in the digital world, too."

"You're right." Sora nodded. "Things are going to be alright after all. And Tai?"

"Yeah?"

Sora shifted her body so that her entire self was now facing Tai. "We've talked about this before, and I completely trust you more than anything. But please…don't you…"

"Forget about you." Tai finished quietly. "I could never do that. Don't you forget about me either."

"I will not. I promise."

Sora resumed to putting her head back on Tai's shoulder, and the two spent the rest of the evening gazing at the sky.

* * *

"You promise that you'll text when you're halfway there, and call when you get to that airport?" Mrs. Kamiya tearfully asked Tai, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, mom. We went over this so many times now, that's it's crazy."

"Before you know it, he'll lose all sanity and won't be able to play soccer after all." Kari teased.

"Yeah. And more money for us to pay." Mr. Kamiya added.

Mrs. Kamiya put her hands on her hips. "Forgive me for being a caring person." she said sarcastically.

"Oh Mom." Tai gave his mother a hug. "I know you were just trying to be caring. I appreciate that. I'll stay in touch, promise."

"You better."

"Plane leaving from Tokyo, Japan to San Francisco, California now boarding."

Tai sucked in a huge breath. This was it. Really! The bearer of Courage and his father were walking down the corridor that led to the plane when a voice screamed "TAI!"

Tai spun around to see the bearer of Love standing where Tai and his father came from. He froze at the spot, unsure if he was seeing things.

"Hey!" she called out, waving her arm and smiling.

Tai ran towards Sora, dropping a sports bag he was carrying.

"You came." he said after he was a few inches away from her.

"I did. I had to. I couldn't miss this. My mom said we'll just have a late start to grandma's. She sends her farewell, by the way." Sora said that quickly, and all in one breath. "Oh goodness…I'm so happy I caught you on time. I honestly thought I was going to miss you."

"Well, you didn't. I'm so glad you came. So I-"

"Plane leaving in ten minutes." a security guard said. "You have to go."

Tai looked down sadly at Sora. "I'm sorry you had to come only to see me for a short time."

"It was worth it." Sora replied, looking down. Tai grabbed her shoulders and quickly pulled her towards him, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes and kissing back.

"Okay, kids. That's enough." the guard said.

"I'll message you when I'm there." Tai promised after he pulled away. "I'll send pictures, too."

"I know you will. Now go, kiddo."

Tai thanked her, told her he loved her, and ran down towards the plane, catching up with his father.

"I was wondering how long you were going to take." Mr. Kamiya said. "Did you kiss her?"

"I, uh…" Tai blushed. "Yeah, I did Dad."

"Ha ha ha! That's my boy!"

Sora Takenouchi stood there in silence next to the guard. She was smiling, knowing Tai was off to a new, amazing adventure.

"So, uh…was that your boyfriend?" the guard awkwardly asked Sora.

"He's more than that." Sora replied softly, giving the guard a shy smile. "He's my best friend."

The plane flying towards America now held a digidestined off to a new adventure. But he no longer felt sad about leaving others behind. Sora, Matt, Kari, TK, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Ken, Cody, Yolei, Agumon, his parents…he would see them again soon. And there was something about him and Sora that kept him even more hopeful.

**(A/N The end. Wow…I actually finished my first real fanfiction! Ahh!! I would like to THANK ALL THE READERS, REVIEWERS, EVERYONE so much for reading and reviewing this. And for their support. You all helped me go on to actually finishing this. I hope this wasn't too horrible of an ending…beats the canon one, in my opinion. Of course…I'm biased. Tell me what you think, and thank you all so much! Until we meet again….ha.)**


End file.
